Dragonball GT: Rewritten
by SpiderSaiyan
Summary: Dragonball GT sucked. Not many would disagree with me there. So here is my version of it. The good people at GameFAQs.com seem to enjoy it a lot, so here it is for the rest of you. My remake of GT.
1. A Grand Problem

_**Chapter 1 – A Grand Problem**_

Miles above the ground of planet Earth, higher even than Karin's tower, lived the God of Earth, Dende, and his friend and companion Mr. Popo. In recent years, though, they had had some company: Son Goku, Earth's most reliable protector, had brought his young prodigy of ten years, Uub, up to Dende's Lookout to test his training.

In the Room of Spirit and Time (complete with restored door after the Earth was wished back 20 years before), Goku and Uub were fighting furiously. Goku's hair was golden, and he was surrounded by electricity: a Super Saiyan 2. He was just barely managing to keep up with Uub, who was punching and dodging faster than the eye could see. Goku could see him, however, and he was dodging and blocking accordingly. Uub suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, administering a kick that sent him flying toward the ground. Goku managed to land on his feet, and stood up panting.

"Wow, Uub! Even with all the training I've done in the ten years before I met you, you still have the edge over me as a Super Saiyan 2!"

"I know, Goku. But you could still beat me if you went beyond that."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see how strong you'd gotten! You're just as strong as Majin Buu, now!"

"Well, that was our goal, wasn't it, Goku? Do you think I've learned enough to start training myself now? I've gotten a lot stronger, and I---WAAAH!"

A series of energy blasts flew toward Uub; reacting quickly, he deflected them in various directions, dodging some, countering others, until they were all far away from him. Instead of dissipating, however, the bursts flew back toward Uub! They collided with a tremendous blast, and when the dust cleared, Uub was nowhere to be found. Goku waited. He sensed Uub behind him at the last second, and prepared to block the kick that followed; Uub disappeared again, however, and reappeared above Goku.

"HAAAAH!" Uub yelled, and slammed Goku into a sprawling position on the ground. Hand outstretched, he began to form an energy ball aimed at Goku's face. Right before the critical moment, however, he stopped. The ball dissipated. Uub grinned. Goku got up with a grunt.

"Yes," he said happily. "I think our training is done. Great reflexes, Uub!" He extended a hand. Uub shook it.

"Thank you, Goku," he said. "You won't be disappointed!"

Neither Goku nor Uub had any idea what was happening outside the Room of Spirit and Time. Onto the lookout crept a small, blue man in a much larger robot. His name was Pilaf, and he had not aged well; he had spent the last 35 or so years plotting revenge against the one boy who had always stood in his way: Son Goku. It was lucky that he had heard the rumor about the Black Star Dragonballs; otherwise he would never have been able to formulate this brilliant plan.

"Mai! Shu! Hurry up!" yelled Pilaf to his two underlings. They clambered up the side of the lookout after him.

"Emperor Pilaf...why are we doing this?" asked Mai in bewilderment. "We've tried to get the Dragonballs before, and it's never worked!"

"_Because_, fool," Pilaf said in exasperation. "These are no normal Dragonballs! They were created by the _new_ Kami-sama! He made a special set of Dragonballs, more powerful than the normal set! And I know exactly where they are..."

The door to the Room of Spirit and Time opened. Dende and Mr. Popo entered.

"Goku, Uub, how is the training coming?" asked Dende.

"Pretty good!" said Goku. "Actually, I think we're about done, for good!"

"Really?" asked Dende. "If that's the case, Goku, maybe you should return to your family. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Goku said. "Quite a few months since I last visited. We've been training like crazy! It was worth it, though. Uub is as skilled as anyone!"

Outside the Room, Pilaf, Mai and Shu were sneaking toward the room behind Kami-sama's throne. No one was around! Amazed at his good luck, Pilaf boldly entered the throne room and ran toward the back. Behind the throne, there was a small room; in it, there was a basin with seven round orange spheres--Dragonballs! Pilaf gazed at them.

"Yes...yes! After all this time, we've obtained the Black Star Dragonballs!"

"But, Emperor Pilaf," began Shu. "Aren't these Dragonballs only supposed to be used in an emergency?"

Pilaf couldn't believe this. "You idiot! This _is_ an emergency! We've waited over 35 years for an opportunity like this! Now, finally, the world will belong to Emperor Pilaf!" He placed the Dragonballs on the floor and yelled, "I summon you, Shenron!"

Out of the Black Star Dragonballs burst a huge, black dragon. His very presence looked more powerful than the dragon from the normal Dragonballs. It was at this moment that Goku exited the Room of Spirit and Time, leaving Dende and Popo to talk with Uub. He saw the sky had grown dark, and knew the Dragonballs were in use. Seeing the huge black Shenron floating right above him, he flew over to the place of the Dragonballs.

"Now, Shenron," began Pilaf. "My wish is for you to---"

"Emperor Pilaf!" yelled Shu and Mai in unison. "Someone is here! It looks like...it is! It's Son Goku!"

"Son Goku!" roared Pilaf in disbelief. "No! How could he find us? Is he magnetically attracted to our presence or something!"

Goku stared. "What the...is that Pilaf? How did you get all the way up here?"

"SPEAK YOUR WISH," rumbled Shenron.

"In a minute, in a minute!" yelled Pilaf distractedly. "How did I get here? That's none of your business, boy! Shu, Mai, kill him! How much stronger could he have gotten?"

Shu and Mai both shot rockets out of their robot suits. Goku easily caught two of them under his arms, stopping another with his foot, and just letting the rest bounce off his body. Pilaf stared.

"N...no!" he sobbed. "No, we were so close! You...you're too strong! Grrr, I wish you'd stop interfering with our plans!"

Shenron's eyes flashed. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

Pilaf blinked as he registered what he had just heard. "**_WHAT!_**" he shrieked. "No! That's not what I meant!" But it was no use.

"FAREWELL," said the black dragon as he shrank back into the Black Star Dragonballs. There was a flash, and suddenly Pilaf, Mai, and Shu disappeared from the lookout. They had been transported to a new secret lair, impenetrable by any human or Saiyan. Even thousands of miles away, Goku thought he could hear a high voice crying "NOOOOOO!"

The Dragonballs flew up into the sky and scattered at lightning speed. It was at this moment that Dende, Popo, and Uub emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time. In a few seconds, Dende was able to figure out what had happened.

"No, this is very bad!" he said. "I created the Black Star Dragonballs to be used only in situations where the normal Shenron didn't have enough power! The wish has been wasted, and now we have to find them!"

"Well, what's the big deal?" asked Goku. "It's easy to find the Dragonballs, I've done it a million times."

"But these Dragonballs aren't scattered all over the Earth! They're scattered all over the galaxy! I tried to work around it, but that was the only way I could make them as powerful as they are! And what's worse is that if they aren't brought back to Earth in one year, the planet will explode!"

Goku and Uub stared. Then Goku smiled. "All right, an adventure! I'll get those Dragonballs for you, Dende! Bulma's a genius, I'm sure she can whip me up a ship and a new Dragon Radar!"

"That's nice, Goku, but I don't think you should go alone. Some of the other planets in the Milky Way contain very dangerous creatures."

"C'mon, even more dangerous than Majin Buu? I won't have any trouble! Heck, maybe Uub can come along!"

"Perhaps," said Uub. "I would like to visit with my family first, though. I'll let you know, Goku." He flew off.

"I...I can't believe you're taking this so lightly!" exclaimed Dende.

Goku laughed. "Dende, I'm excited about this! I'll find the Dragonballs in under a year, no problem!" He flew off.

Dende sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be worrying," he said.

"Not unless that small creature manages to take over the Earth, anyway," said Mr. Popo. "Then Goku wouldn't be able to stop him!"


	2. Preparations

_**Chapter 2 – Preparations**_

Goku flew home, guided by his ki-sensing abilities. He could sense the high ki powers of his friend Vegeta and Vegeta's son Trunks. He could tell Piccolo wasn't far off. He could sense the ki of his younger son Goten, and the overwhelming ki of his older son Gohan. Bingo. However, as he prepared to fly toward Gohan, he stopped in midair. There was some kind of commotion going on in the streets below. Goku flew down to investigate.

There was a robbery in progress. Two thugs in ski masks had taken two bank customers hostage, and refused to let them go until they received all the money in the bank. Police had sealed off the area, and there was a crowd of civilians trying to get a closer look. Goku walked up to a police officer and asked what was going on.

"I don't have time to answer your questions! I'm sorry, but this is very important!"

Goku expected as much. He prepared to jump into the fray and rescue the hostages, but someone beat him to it: a fourteen-year-old girl. The criminals were shocked, but quickly got over it and fired. The girl caught every bullet: slow enough for Goku to watch easily, but fast enough for the crowd to wonder what was going on. The girl ran over to the criminals and administered a kick to the head of the first, which sent him flying into the wall of the bank. The second man prepared to bash her head with his gun, but she flew--yes, _flew _into the air and landed with a punch to the gut. The second criminal collapsed onto the ground in pain.

The girl looked at the hostages, smiled, and said "You're safe now!" They nodded nervously. When she smiled, Goku saw that she looked so much like his wife Chi-chi.

The police didn't know what had happened. They saw the two criminals on the ground, the two hostages running back to their homes, and a young girl standing triumphantly in the middle of it all. She smiled, waved, and flew off. Goku followed her.

He caught her easily; he was much faster than her. "Hey, Pan?" he called. She turned around.

"Yes...?" Then she stopped. A big grin crossed her face. "Grampa! Is it really you?"

"Yeah! I'm coming back to visit! Wow, you've sure changed a lot in the last few months. I almost didn't recognize you at first! Good job back there!"

"Thanks! I've been doing it for a while now. Mom and Dad say I shouldn't, but I can't help it, it's just so much fun!"

"I know what you mean. So are you going home now? I was headed to your house before."

"Yeah, I am. Let's fly there together!"

Goku and Pan flew toward the house of Son Gohan and his wife Videl. On the way there they told stories about what had happened to them since they last saw each other. Goku left out the most recent events; he didn't know quite how he was going to break that to his family.

After a nice visit with his son's family, Goku took Gohan aside and told him about the Black Star Dragonballs.

"I'm leaving as soon as Bulma can get me the right equipment," he told him. "Do you want to come with me?" Gohan looked a little disappointed.

"Sorry, Dad, I can't. I can't leave my work for that long, or I'll miss out on some of the most important scientific experiments of our time. Plus, Videl and Pan wouldn't like it."

Goku frowned. "OK, I understand," he said. "Hey, why don't I ask Goten! He doesn't have a job, right?"

"No," Gohan said. "And Mom's not very happy with him either. It might be good to get him out of the house for a while."

Goku smiled. "OK!" he said. "Speaking of your mom, I think that'll be my next stop! So long, Gohan! I'll see you soon. Say goodbye to Videl and Pan for me!" He flew off toward his own house.

When he told Chi-chi, she let out a shriek louder than the one Pilaf had let out earlier. "You're going _again_?" she wailed. "I swear, Goku, you never stay put!"

"I know, I know!" said Goku, trying to calm her down. "But this one wasn't even my fault! I was planning to stay this time, I really was!"

Chi-chi sniffed. "All right, but take Goten with you. He needs to find something to do!"

"So I've heard," said Goku. "I need to visit Bulma and ask her to get me a ship and a new Dragon Radar. I'll come back as soon as I tell her. I'm sure I won't really leave for a month or so."

He flew off toward Capsule Corporation, and found Bulma there, working with Trunks. She had recently retired as president of the company and given the position to Trunks, but she still couldn't bring herself to stop working. Goku explained the situation, and Bulma was ecstatic.

"Yay!" she cried. "I'm so excited to be working on this type of thing again! I'll get right on it, Goku!"

"I'll help!" called Trunks. "In fact, I may even come along on this trip. Sounds interesting."

"Hmm, maybe." said Goku. "I guess I should figure out who I'm taking along…sure, you can come along, Trunks! I'll tell Goten, he'll be excited!"

"Oh?" said a gruff voice. "And where is my son going?"

Vegeta entered the room. Goku could tell he had been training: there was a powerful ki signal around him, and Vegeta was making no effort to disguise it. "You haven't shown your face here in some time, Kakarot. You haven't changed."

"Neither have you, Vegeta! I was afraid you'd have a weird haircut, or a mustache or something."

"Idiot! You know as well as I do that a pure-blooded Saiyan can't grow hair. But if you'll recall, Kakarot, I asked you a question. Why are you back, and what does Trunks have to do with it?"

Goku told him. Vegeta listened, then said, "And so you're taking our sons on a trip across the galaxy, just so you can recover some useless baubles you're perfectly capable of finding yourself?"

"It's not that simple, Vegeta. We need more than one person to man the ship. Besides, Goten and Trunks want to come! And I think Uub may join us."

"Uub? You mean that second-rate edition of Majin Buu? Well, let him come. Let me know how you do saving the planet again."

In the coming month, Bulma and Trunks completed a spaceship capable of moving at incalculable speeds, as well as an improved Dragon Radar. This one was matched to the frequency of the Black Star Dragonballs, and could find them from huge distances. Goku visited all of his other friends: Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Hercule. When the day came for Goku, Goten, Trunks and Uub to depart, everyone came out to say goodbye.

"See you soon, Trunks!" called Bulma. Vegeta smirked. Their daughter Bra hugged her brother. Everyone said their goodbyes, and the four of them boarded the spaceship. Gohan pulled Pan back as she attempted to sneak aboard. As the ship disappeared into space, Chi-chi sighed. "They'd better come back alive," she muttered."


	3. The Machine Planet

**_Chapter 3 – The Machine Planet_**  
"All right! We got another Dragonball!" yelled Goten as he held up the six-star Dragonball-- the fourth one they'd found. Two months had passed since they had left Earth, and in that time they had managed to cover a large amount of the Galaxy. He, Goku, Trunks, and Uub were on their spaceship, flying away from planet Metamor, where the Black Star Dragonball had been found. They were celebrating completing half their quest in such a short amount of time.

"I guess my mom and I built a faster ship than we'd thought!" said Trunks, laughing and chugging some soda. It had been smart of him to install a refrigerator in the back room; canned and tubed food got boring after a while.

Uub and Goten were talking animatedly: they had become great friends throughout their adventures. Goten and Trunks had also re-established their friendship. Everyone was eating and laughing and having a great time.

Only Goku sat alone at the front of the ship. He was staring thoughtfully at the Dragon Radar. The next Dragonball was on a relatively close planet. Goku put two fingers to his temple and concentrated. He searched for a ki signal...anything that was close to--YES! He found something! 

Suddenly, Goku disappeared from the ship. Trunks choked on his soda, and Goten and Uub turned around. Goku was gone! They waited, dumbfounded, until a few minutes later, Goku reappeared next to Uub, holding the three-star Dragonball.

"I got it!" he said happily.

"Um...you just got another Dragonball?" asked Goten.

"Yeah!" said Goku. "Instant Transmission, remember? I sensed a ki signal that I could focus on, and it was really near the Dragonball! Hope I didn't scare the poor guy, though."

Uub was in shock. He had only seen Goku use Instant Transmission in training, but never to actually travel somewhere. He recovered quickly, and said "Well, great! Now we have five Black Star Dragonballs! Only two to go!"

"Right," said Goku. "And...wow! The Radar says they're both on the same planet! What are the odds of that?"

"About a trillion to one, I'd say," said Trunks, a shadow crossing his face. "Someone else must be looking for them."

After another week of flying, they finally began to approach the machine planet M2. The ship edged closer to the planet's surface. As it tried to enter the atmosphere, it was repelled by an invisible force. Trunks ran to the window and looked out.

"It's some kind of force field!" he yelled. "Put the engines in Turbo!"

Goten ran to the controls and put the ship into high gear. It whined for a second, then shot through the force field, right toward the ground.

"AAAH!" yelled Trunks. "Slow it down, slow it down!" Goten was flustered; he didn't know what to do. "You idiot!" yelled Trunks. Goku ran to the door and forced it open effortlessly. He jumped out, hit the ground, threw his hands out, and caught the ship just before it hit the ground. As his body absorbed the shock, he was forced to stay still for a moment. Unfortunately, all it took was a moment for the machines to find him.

The spaceship dropped with a thud, on its side. Trunks flew up out of the door and looked around.

"Goku?" he asked warily. "What happened back there?" He looked down, only to see a swarm of robots, some humanoid, some not, climbing all over and around Goku. Goku didn't appear to be able to overcome them.

"Goten! Uub! Get up here!" called Trunks, just as an airborne squad of robots flew toward him as well. Just then, the robot gang on the ground flew in all directions as Goku emerged from under them with an explosion. He had become a Super Saiyan. This didn't stop the robots, though. Goten and Uub emerged from the ship and immediately shot balls of ki at the robots. Some exploded; some were more resilient. Eventually the four of them were surrounded on all sides.

The robots began to close in. They were above, below, to the left, right, front, and back of the adventurers. Goku cupped his hands at his sides. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me..." he said. The robots suddenly made a mad rush for him. "HAAAAAA!" A solid wall of robots was incinerated, and Goku and the others dashed through. Above the cloud of machines, all four of them now shot rapid-fire ki balls at the robots. Eventually they were almost all incapacitated. As Uub prepared the final blow, however, he was hit from behind by a bluish-gray beam of light. He went limp and fell toward the ground, and was carried off by one of the remaining robots.

The others turned, just as a second beam hit Trunks in the chest. He was carried off as well. "Hey!" shouted Goten, preparing to fly after his friends. "NO!" cried Goku as a new beam flew toward Goten's turned back. Goku seized his son's shoulder and teleported behind the person who had fired. It wasn't until now that they got a good look at him. He had blue skin and gold-plated armor, and a smug expression on his face. 

"So," he said, smirking. "You can teleport. How nice for you. Unfortunately I'll be taking you and the boy here." He extended a hand and shot another incapacitating beam of light at them; they dodged in different directions.

"You leave me and my son alone!" called Goku.

"Your son, huh? Funny, I don't see the family resemblance. What did you do, dye your hair?" the mysterious person laughed at Goku.

The slightest trace of a smile crept over Goten's face. "No resemblance, eh?" he said. "Well, MAYBE THIS WILL HELP YOU OUT!" A gold aura shot up around Goten as he turned Super Saiyan. "I am Son Goten, and I'm proud to be the child of Son Goku!"

"Hmph," their enemy said, frowning. "You're power's shot up. Unfortunately it can't compare with the resources I have available to me..." He disappeared and reappeared behind Goten. Goten was ready. He sent a punch flying toward his opponent, but it was caught, and Goten was flung skyward. He aimed a palm at Goten's face and shot another beam, but Goten flew to the left of it. Unfortunately, he flew right into the spot where the creature had just flown; he kneed Goten in the stomach. Goten gasped for air, but went limp immediately as he was hit at point-blank range with one of the knock-out rays. The creature caught Goten and flung him to the ground.

"Pick him up and take him to Dr. Myuu," he called to the remaining robots. He then turned to Goku. "And what about you?" he mocked. "Do you have something you want to say to General Rilldo?"

Goku smiled as his aura began to grow a fierce gold. "AAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he changed into a Super Saiyan 2. "You bet I do," he said to General Rilldo. "And it may be more than you can handle."

General Rilldo's grin didn't falter. Goku could tell he was already a little stronger than him, but still he was a bit put off. Why wasn't Rilldo concerned about fighting a Super Saiyan 2?

"So, attack me," said Rilldo calmly. "C'mon, I thought you said you were going to be more than I can handle? You're not exactly intimidating me to death." If he was nervous, he wasn't showing it. Goku decided to put him to the test.

He rushed at Rilldo with moderated speed, and Rilldo calmly sidestepped him. Goku rushed at him again with a punch, and Rilldo blocked it with a kick. The two of them attacked at super-speed for a few seconds, then Goku performed a flip-kick, sending Rilldo sailing into the ground.

Rilldo got up, grinning. "This will be entertaining, at least," he said. He crouched, then launched himself into the air. Goku flew downward, this time intending to hit with all his might. He connected with Rilldo's face, shooting him right back toward the ground. Goku disappeared and reappeared on the ground, and kicked Rilldo back up into the air, then did it again, this time letting Rilldo hit the ground. Goku was getting tired of this; he was clearly stronger, and he needed to find the others.

Goku shot his hands forward and yelled "HAAAA!" The beam hit Rilldo head-on and formed a huge crater. The dust cleared. To his shock, Goku found Rilldo standing there. He was no longer blue with gold armor. He was now completely silver, with a metallic shine. "Didn't anyone tell you what I was?" asked Rilldo, still smirking.

"_We have brought you potential sources of power, Dr. Myuu_," said a robots as it and its comrades all filed in, carrying Goten, Trunks, and Uub.

"Excellent!" cried Dr. Myuu. "Give them to me and let me scan them!"

He took the three warriors and placed them in a machine. The computer monitors above showed him the type of power they had. He was overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes, yes! You've found me greater power than all I've been able to amass before now! You machines really do your work well." He stared at Uub's reading thoughtfully. "Hmm," he said. "In fact, this one's power is greater than any I've ever seen. He will make a good host! The other two will serve as power generators. I won't even need to use those two Dragonballs! My plans are all coming together so nicely!"

"So...you're made of metal," said Goku. "Big deal. Metal doesn't heal as well as flesh."

"Oh, I don't think it's so simple," said Rilldo. "See for yourself."

Goku frowned. Then he vanished and appeared in front of Rilldo. "Fine," he said, and punched with all his might. Rilldo made no attempt to block or dodge. He was sent flying through a building, collapsing it on top of him. Goku flew over to the wreckage, just in time to see some of the metal of the building wash over Rilldo's body, completely healing it.

"Wha...?" he said. "So, now you have an idea, Son Goku. My body is connected to the metal that surrounds this planet and makes up its core. So you see, to destroy me, you'd have to destroy this planet along with your friends."

"Uh-huh," said Goku. "And what makes you think that's such a big problem?"

For the first time, Rilldo hesitated. Goku used this time to teleport behind him. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled, as the Kamehameha wave burst from his hands, completely obliterating Rilldo. After a few tense seconds, nothing happened. Goku turned to leave, when something grabbed him by the ankle. Goku looked down, and realized to his horror that it was Rilldo's hand; before long, the rest of him had reformed.

"HAHAHA! What's wrong, Goku? You look scared. I told you, I am bound to this planet! You cannot hurt me!"

"Ungh!" exclaimed Goku.

Dr. Myuu was in the process of strapping Goten and Trunks into power-sapping machines. He had Uub trapped for the moment in a kind of cage he had built himself: resistant to attacks even stronger than General Rilldo's. Dr. Myuu hoped this boy wasn't too strong for the cage.

Thinking about Rilldo, Dr. Myuu wondered what was taking him so long. He took out his communicator and switched it on, and saw Rilldo engaged in a fierce battle with another high power source.

"Heh-heh-heh," said Rilldo to the frustrated Goku. "I've let you experience firsthand my invincibility. Now playtime is over. I will beat you into submission and give you to Dr. Myuu myself!"

He melted into the ground. Goku saw what he was doing and launched into the air to avoid it. But Rilldo didn't come up out of the ground: he flew out of a nearby building and head-butted Goku's side, hard. Goku grunted and tried to kick Rilldo, but he disappeared, reappeared above Goku, and smashed him downward.

_Damn him..._ thought Goku. _I'm stronger than him, but he uses his surroundings to hurt me! What I need is more speed!_ Goku got an idea.

"Fine, Rilldo!" he called. "You want more, you've got it!" He clenched his fists and yelled, as his aura intensified and his hair grew down his back. When the transformation was complete, Goku looked up. "See how you like a Super Saiyan 3!"

"Super Saiyan 3, eh?" said Rilldo in amusement. "I told you it doesn't matter what you do! Turn Super Saiyan 30 if you like!" 

Goku grinned. He looked much surer of himself now. In an instant he was behind Rilldo; Rilldo hadn't even seen him disappear. As Rilldo turned, Goku was behind him again. Every time he looked, Goku was always out of his sight. Goku kept moving and punching and kicking, and Rilldo couldn't follow him. Finally Goku appeared 30 feet above Rilldo. "HAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, as he plunged downward, sending Rilldo into the ground with overwhelming force.

Dr. Myuu watched the battle in astonishment. He glanced at Uub in the cage, then at Goku on his communicator. "This creature is unbelievably powerful! More so than the one I had planned to use! That settles it! _He will be the perfect host!_" He spoke into the communicator. "General Rilldo! You must end this! You can still defeat him! And when you do, bring him to me!"

"No!" said Rilldo, grunting inside the crater his body had created. "This is too much! I WILL DESTROY HIM!"

Goku watched from the sky as Rilldo's body grew. He was drawing in all the metal he could find around him, making it a part of him, until his torso towered over Goku in the sky. The rest of him seemed to be joined with the ground: he moved by gliding.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Rilldo, shooting his fist forward. Goku blocked, but it made no difference; the impact sent him through a building.

"Oof!" grunted Goku, as the gigantic Rilldo glided toward him insanely fast. "AAAH!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the spot where Goku had just been. Goku shot a ki beam at Rilldo. Rilldo's head was blown off; a new one immediately formed, and he charged again.

"Damn it! He really does have unlimited resources, and I'm losing energy!" yelled Goku. There was nothing he could do...or was there?

Goku landed on the ground a considerable distance from the giant, deranged Rilldo. He raised his hand into the air. As Rilldo's upper body rushed at him, Goku yelled, "Kienzan!" As the disk grew in his hand, Rilldo closed in. "HAAAAAAA!" yelled Goku as he threw the Kienzan, which sliced through Rilldo's body horizontally.

Goku lost no time. He ran in and lifted the top of Rilldo far away from the ground: far away from any metal. Since his core was in the top half, Rilldo couldn't draw any more metal from his surroundings. Goku held on tightly to the now helpless giant torso of Rilldo. His hands began to glow. "Now, goodbye!" he yelled, throwing Rilldo away from him, and obliterating him with a ki beam before he hit the ground.

Goku waited. Nothing happened. He waited some more. Still nothing. The area was quiet. Panting, Goku reverted back to his base form.

"No!" yelled Dr. Myuu. "General Rilldo is dead! Now that hair-changing freak won't be my baby's host!" He regarded Uub, Trunks, and Goten. He regarded the small, silver creature in the test tube near them. "Unless I make one of them the temporary host..."


	4. Baby Revealed

_**Chapter 4 – Baby Revealed**_

"Yes..." muttered Dr. Myuu, beginning to work feverishly. "If I can't take that Son Goku for my baby's host, Baby will do it for himself!"

Throwing the switch on his power-sapping machine, he began to drain the energy from Goten and Trunks and give it to his creation, Baby. Baby's small body seemed to be getting bigger by the second. After a minute or two, its eyes snapped open. It began to twist and thrash in an attempt to escape.

"Soon, my baby, soon!" said Dr. Myuu. He walked over to the cage where the unconscious Uub lay. Taking a sharp knife, he made a tiny cut in the back of Uub's neck.

"Now...go!" yelled Dr. Myuu, freeing Baby from the test tube.

Goku was short on energy. He needed to rest. Nevertheless, he followed the ki signals of his friends to Dr. Myuu's laboratory. Strange, Goten and Trunks' ki seemed to be getting smaller...

Goku reached the lab and crashed through the wall on the top level. There he saw Uub, shooting beams of energy all around the lab, destroying it. Dr. Myuu was huddled in a corner, whimpering softly.

"S-stop!" he cried. "I command you!"

Uub turned to him. "You cannot command me!" he said seriously.

"Uub!" called Goku. Uub's head snapped around.

"Son Goku!" he said, smiling. "You came!"

"C'mon, we have to get Goten and Trunks out of here! Good thing you were able to put this guy in his place!"

"Yeah," said Uub. "Very good thing." The two of them unstrapped Goten and Trunks and carried them off. Before they exited the lab, Goku had a sudden idea. Reaching into Trunks' back pocket, he pulled out the Dragon Radar. "Yes!" he cried. "They're in this room!" He flew over to Dr. Myuu. "Where are the Dragonballs?" he asked.

Dr. Myuu sobbed. "Take them, why don't you! What can I do with them now? My life's work!" Goku snatched the five-star and one-star Dragonballs, and flew off with Uub, holding Trunks and Goten.

Dr. Myuu stood up. He crossed over to the smashed test tube and stared at it. "This isn't over!" he said. "I swear I will get you back! Both of you!"

Goku and Uub reached the spaceship. It was a little banged-up from before, but it was still in working order. They climbed in and launched.

"Yes!" said Goku. "We have all seven Black Star Dragonballs! Now to get back to Earth!"

"Earth..." said Uub.

Goku blinked. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Then we can keep the Dragonballs in a safe place, so nobody wishes for control of the universe or something."

"No, of course not, Goku. That wouldn't be good."

_At the opportune moment,_ thought Baby in Uub's body, _I will take control of this body! I will be the strongest in the universe!_

Over the next two months, the spaceship made its way back toward Earth. After a week, Goten and Trunks woke up to discover they had escaped Planet M2 with all seven Black Star Dragonballs, and declared another celebration. Only Goku had spent enough time with Uub to sense that something was amiss.

He didn't say anything during the party; he laughed and ate with the rest, keeping one eye on Uub. Throughout the rest of the journey, he became more and more convinced that someone was impersonating Uub. On the last night of the journey, he approached Uub's bed and shook him awake. He wasn't smiling. "Who are you?" he asked darkly.

Uub sat up quickly. For a moment he looked confused. "What do you mean, who am I?" he asked. "I'm--" then his expression changed. "Caught me off-guard," he snarled. His voice was no longer Uub's; it was much higher-pitched and gravelly. "I suppose I'm free to use my real voice. So, you know, do you?"

"Not entirely; care to fill me in?"

The creature used Uub's eyes to regard Goku with contempt. "Fine," it said after a beat. "You are stronger than me, for now. I suppose I don't have much alternative.

"Dr. Myuu," began the creature, "is a pathetic and miserable man. His whole life has been spent in the pursuit of power. He soon realized he is not...naturally possessed of the kind of power he was looking for. So he turned to machines to carry out his conquest for him. He built countless machines, ingenious ones, the most notable perhaps being the liquid metal android he felt so inclined to deem 'general' of his metallic army.

"He never planned to keep Rilldo, however. Like all his creations, Rilldo was a tool on Dr. Myuu's quest for power, for recognition. Fool. He should have known where to draw the line. Eventually, no matter how brilliant you are, your ambitions will get the best of you. As he no doubt realized." A twisted smile crossed Uub's face. It was an expression he never would have made on his own.

"So where do you fit into all of this?" asked Goku. He glanced out the window at this point: the ship was approaching Earth.

"Me? I'm just another of his projects. Baby, a parasitic android. I hate him. Because of him I have been given life, am forced to inhabit the bodies of others in order to have any real power. And here I am, seeking more and more power, with no real reason behind it. I suppose it's been pre-programmed into me. Of course, that's no reason to stop..." Another evil grin appeared on Uub's face.

Goku was stunned. "You're...a parasitic android? You steal bodies?"

"Indeed," said Baby. "I said before that you are stronger than me. To that end, my ultimate target, Son Goku, is you!"

Goku knew there was no room to dodge in this tiny space. Baby lunged, but at that moment, the ship began to shake violently. It was entering Earth's atmosphere, and Baby was thrown against the wall.

Trunks bolted upright in bed, looked out the window, and rushed to the control panel to ready the ship for landing. As soon as he steadied it, Baby looked up at Goku with pure malice. He dove, and slammed Goku straight through the thick wall of the ship. They were miles above the ground, but at least they were on Earth.

"Aaah!" yelled Goku as Baby held him tightly, hurtling both of them toward the ground. "What are you doing!"

"You're mine!" screamed Baby in a deranged voice. "All it takes is one opening, Son Goku! Just one..."

"Nng!" yelled Goku. They were almost on the ground. Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 and struggled with all his might, but Uub's body was stronger than him. There was just one chance.

Goku concentrated on Trunks' ki; an instant before he and Baby hit the ground, they both teleported back onto the ship. "WHAT!" yelled Baby and Trunks simultaneously. Goku wrenched free of Baby's grip.

"Damn you!" yelled Baby as he dove for Goku again. Goku teleported behind him and kicked him out of the ship.

"What's going on!" yelled Trunks in complete confusion.

"Dr. Myuu's android infested Uub's body!" Goku flew out after Baby, leaving Trunks still very confused.

Goku and Baby faced off in the air. _Good thing we're above this deserted area_, thought Goku.

"You are a clever pest," said Baby. "That will make it all the sweeter for me when I take you as my permanent host!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Baby shot several sharp ki blasts at Goku. Goku sent them all back at him. Baby grinned, then disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku. He punched Goku in the stomach several times, finishing with a kick to the side of the head. Goku flew to the left, then back in at Baby with both hands over his head. "TAAAAH!" he yelled as he brought them down on Baby's head, sending him flying toward the ground.

Baby landed in a crouching position, then launched himself back at Goku with one arm drawn back. Before he punched, however, he disappeared and reappeared behind Goku. Now he punched, but Goku had already disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Baby. They fought very fast for a few seconds. Goku shot his hands forward and shot a huge ki beam at Baby, while Baby did the same. The beams collided and dissipated. Goku and Baby were floating twenty feet away from each other. Goku could see that Baby was panting: he probably wasn't used to fighting in such a powerful body.

"You're tired," he said. "I could finish you right now."

Baby smiled. "No you couldn't," he huffed. "Not if you want to keep your friend alive. You know it's true." Goku knew. "What will you do now, Son Goku? I'd say you're in a rather tight spot." He began to build up a huge amount of ki in his palms.

"Oh, am I!" yelled Goku, putting both hands to his temples. "Taiyo-ken!"

A blinding flash of light shot forth. Baby shut his eyes. "Aaagh! You bastard!"

"Release Uub!" Goku began to punch Baby from all sides. Every time Baby blindly turned to hit, Goku would be somewhere else. At last, Baby's vision began to return. He didn't let on, however. As Goku appeared above him to punch, Baby took his moment. He released the huge ki that had been in his palms. "RAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled as Goku was blown away by the blast.

Baby laughed maniacally. He saw Goku, scratched and bloodied after the blast. He extended a hand, and shot forth a long rope of ki that bound Goku tightly. He slammed the rope into the ground. As Goku lay there, struggling vainly to move, a metallic liquid oozed out of Uub's finger and entered Goku's cuts.

Goku's eyes widened. "N...**NOOOOOOOO!**" he screamed. He clutched his head and trembled, as Baby spread himself throughout Goku's body. Goku fought hard, but there was nothing he could do. Eventually, he opened his eyes. Both of them, pupils, whites and all, were blood red.


	5. Return to Earth

_**Chapter 5 – Return to Earth**_

Goku's eyes surveyed the landscape. Saw Uub lying face-down on the ground. Goku's mouth grinned.

_So,_ thought Baby. _I suppose I have that effect on people when I exit their bodies._ He got up. Suddenly, he heard above him, "Goku! We've come to help!"

It was Trunks. He and Goten were flying overhead, having gotten rid of the damaged-beyond-repair spaceship. They had also hidden the Black Star Dragonballs in a safe place. Baby looked up at them. His eyes returned to black and white, like Goku's. He spoke to them in Goku's voice.

"Guys!" he called. "Over here! Something's happened to Uub! It must be that android Dr. Myuu built!"

Goten and Trunks flew over to Uub. Trunks examined him quickly. "He seems to be in a coma or something," he said. "He won't be waking up for a while. That android must have escaped!"

"That's what it looks like," said Baby in Goku's voice. "We should probably look for him!" He pointed behind them. "I saw some kind of grey gooey stuff fly off in that direction!"

Goten and Trunks nodded in agreement. They both turned their backs and tried to sense the ki of the android. In an instant, Baby had one hand on each of their necks.

"What did he call it?" he asked, in his own high-pitched voice. His hands began to glow. "Kamehameha, was it?"

Piccolo, meditating in his quiet cave nearby, sensed something wrong. Being the most finely tuned at sensing ki, he alone could tell what others could not: there was something evil in Goku's ki. He snapped his eyes open.

_Goku, what's happened to you?_ he thought.

"You can get out of my way," said Baby, as he picked up Uub by one leg and hurled him into a mountain. He flew back toward Capsule Corp, where Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Hercule, and Mr. Buu were waiting for the return of the warriors.

Baby entered through the hatch where the ship was supposed to land. Everyone stared at Goku.

"Goku?" asked Bulma uncertainly. "What happened? Where are the others?"

Goku's scratched-up body added to the illusion. "The ship...got badly damaged..." said Baby in Goku's voice. "...on the machine planet. I had to...come back here by teleporting. Uub...I lost Uub. And Trunks and Goten...they're...dead..."

Chi-chi's eyes widened in shock. "What? Trunks and G-Goten? D-dead?"

"Vegeta, is it true!" asked Bulma desperately.

Vegeta closed his eyes solemnly. "I cannot sense them. How did this happen, Kakarot?"

_Hmm. There is another. Who is this Kakarot?_ thought Baby. Only when he realized that Vegeta was staring at him did he speak. "Hmm? Oh...sorry, Vegeta. It happened on the machine planet. There was an android...liquid metal. He snuck up on them and killed them one at a time. I couldn't stop it."

Vegeta eyed him critically. Then he lowered his head. "It's true, then," he said, trembling. "Damn it! After all of this, you had to go and get them killed!"

"Sorry," Baby said coldly. Pan stared up at him.

"Grampa?" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "D-don't you feel sad about this? I can't believe it's really happened..."

"I used up all my tears trying to get out of there alive!" said Baby. "Sorry if I can't bring them back for you now!" Everyone stared. He looked around. "I'm...I'm sorry," he said. "Guess I'm just having a hard time with this."

Vegeta nodded. "I understand. Goku, could I speak with you for a moment? There's something I'm still not clear on."

"Sure," said Baby, and followed Vegeta out the door. Once they were outside, Vegeta took a long, hard look at Goku's face. Then he punched it as hard as he could. Baby was thrown onto the ground. "Oof!" he yelled. "Vegeta! What was that for!"

"Idiot!" yelled Vegeta. He flew over and kicked Baby farther away from the others. "If you're going to impersonate Kakarot you should at least do your homework! The minute you started speaking I knew. And you didn't even respond when I called you Goku!"

Baby glared at Vegeta. His eyes turned back to their blood-red color. He spoke in his normal voice. "I suppose I need to get better at this," he spat. "Still, it makes no difference. There is no one here who can defeat me."

"Perhaps there isn't. But if you don't think I'll fight you anyway, then you don't know Saiyans!"

Baby smirked. "I've already killed two 'Saiyans.' What chance do you have?"

Vegeta screamed and became a Super Saiyan 2. "Fight me, you bastard! And tell me what you've done to Kakarot!"

Baby went Super Saiyan 2 as well. "Oh, I'll tell you. We'll start off with a reasonably even battle, before I completely annihilate you!" He charged.

"Dad!" yelled Pan, tugging at his jacket. "Something must have happened to Grampa! They're fighting! Can't you do something?"

Gohan was shaking. "I..." he stammered. "I..."

"Gohan, what's wrong!" asked Videl.

Piccolo flew as fast as he could. _Seems like Vegeta has Goku under control for now,_ he thought. _I'd better tell the others, though._

After briefly explaining who he was, Baby charged. His elbow connected with Vegeta's, making the ground shake. He jumped back. Vegeta flew in and began fighting with Baby extremely fast. It was getting dark outside. Vegeta and Baby fought their way into the sky, neither one of them missing a beat. It was a ferocious battle.

Finally, Vegeta ducked unexpectedly. He kicked upward into Baby's gut and made him gasp for air. Vegeta brought his elbow down on Baby's head, and he rocketed downward into the ground. Vegeta lost no time. He flew down after Baby, picked him up by his arm, and threw him back into the air, hitting him with a big ki blast. Baby was hurt.

Vegeta spoke. "I bet you had an easy time taking Kakarot's body," he said. "That's because Kakarot wasn't trying his hardest. He didn't want to kill his friend. I do not have that weakness. I will not hesitate to kill if the need arises."

"Grrr," growled Baby. "I still have more power than you, Vegeta! AAAAAAARGH!" his aura shot up, and he teleported next to Vegeta, fighting furiously again.


	6. Vegeta's Downfall

**_Chapter 6 – Vegeta's Downfall_**  
Piccolo flew through the hatch in Capsule Corp's ceiling and landed next to Gohan. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Someone's taken over my Goku!" wailed Chi-chi.

"Vegeta's fighting him now," said Bulma. "It's some kind of android that followed Goku from the machine planet."

"I suspected something like this," said Piccolo. "Whatever it is, it's taken control of Goku's body and it won't let go. What's worse, it has all of Goku's power. I've felt how his ki's shot up when he was training with Uub. Vegeta has no idea what he's in for."

Baby seemed driven by a mad desire to win against Vegeta. It puzzled Vegeta; he was getting tired of the lightning-quick punches and kicks. He fought on, however, because if he let up, Baby would have the advantage.

Baby was slowly gaining the edge. His punches were increasing in ferocity. Finally he landed a hit on Vegeta's chest, sending him flying back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Baby, firing the huge blast at point-blank range. Vegeta had no choice but to block it. He felt the Kamehameha wave flying around him, damaging him. When it was finished, Vegeta was panting hard.

"I will not back down, tapeworm!" yelled Vegeta as he powered up as best he could.

"Maybe I'll raise the stakes as well," said Baby. He screamed and began transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta flew up and kicked him in the face; Baby stumbled backward, clutching it.

"Fool!" said Vegeta, extending one hand. "Fancy transformations take up too much time! There's no reason to wait for you to finish if I'm fighting to kill you!" He released a huge ball out of his extended palm. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Baby uncovered his face in time to see the huge ball fly at him; there was nothing he could do. He was thrown backward, slammed through a mountain, and into the ground, where he lay in a gigantic crater. Vegeta flew over to him. He was lying, bloody and heaving, in the crater, cursing under his breath.

"Where's your power?" asked Vegeta, amused. "If you were really Kakarot I'd be disappointed."

Baby had an idea. He put both hands to his temples. "Taiyo-ken!" he yelled suddenly. As Vegeta cursed, Baby flew up toward him and kneed him hard in the gut. Then he flip-kicked Vegeta's back, sending him into the crater. He cupped his hands at his sides. "KA, ME, HA, ME..."

Vegeta opened his eyes. "No!" he yelled. "You'll destroy the Earth at this much power! We'll all be killed! You can't survive in space!"

"You mean Son Goku can't!" laughed Baby. He shot his hands forward. **_"HAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

The beam shot forward. This was more than enough to destroy the Earth. Vegeta had no choice; he flew upward, spreading his arms, and took the blast head-on. When the dust cleared, the Earth was still there. In front of Baby floated the body of Vegeta, covered in blood and lifeless. It fell to the ground.

Piccolo watched with wide eyes. "Vegeta!" he gasped. "Gohan, you're the only one left who has a chance! You must do something!"

Gohan was trembling. "I..." he said shakily. "I...can't..."

Piccolo glared at him. "_I did not train a coward!_" he roared with all the rage of his younger days. In an explosion of ki, he flew off after Baby.

Gohan couldn't move. He seemed to be frozen in place. He watched in fear and embarrassment as Piccolo went off to fight Baby in his place.

Piccolo flew up behind Baby. "Turn around," he said, barely containing his anger. Baby turned and saw Piccolo. He briefly sized him up.

"You are not worth my time," said Baby, dismissing him. "Although I suppose this is another opportunity to try out Son Goku's abilities. KIENZAN!"

He formed the disk above his head and threw it straight at Piccolo. It moved so fast that Piccolo only had time to look down as he was sliced in half. As his waist and legs fell to the ground, he stared at Baby coldly. With a sickening sound, a new pair of legs shot out of the bleeding stump of Piccolo's waist. Baby stared at the regenerated Piccolo.

"So," he said. "Maybe I underestimated you. Regeneration...that's a new trick. A pity you have to die." He suddenly appeared behind Piccolo and kicked him upside the head.

"Ungh!" grunted Piccolo as he flew sideways. Baby was already waiting for him. He let Piccolo sail into his open hand, then kicked him upward. He shot several ki blasts at Piccolo, hurting him further still. He waited while Piccolo recovered his breath. Then he charged again.

Piccolo couldn't get in any punches of his own, so he tried to block everything Baby threw at him. It worked for a few seconds, but then Baby landed a punch on Piccolo's stomach. Staggering in pain after the force of the punch, Piccolo spat up blood. Grinning with pleasure, Baby kicked Piccolo in the stomach so hard that the outline could be seen out his back. Piccolo flew backward, unable to breath and coughing horribly.

"Poor little creature," Baby said menacingly. "I'll give your poor stomach a rest." He grabbed Piccolo's neck and punched his head to one side. He punched it to the opposite side. Forward, backward, up, down, he kept Piccolo's head as his personal punching bag. Finally he put his spread-out fingers on Piccolo's chest, and they began to glow. It was at this moment that Piccolo raised his hand and said weakly, "Ma...Makankousappo..."

The jet of red-and-white spiraling light issued from his fingers. Baby realized what it was and dodged to the left; but not before the light hit the side of his leg. Searing with pain, Baby howled and regained his hold on Piccolo's neck.

"DIE!" he yelled, squeezing hard. Piccolo's eyes bulged. His life began to leave him. He made indistinguishable rasping sounds. Just before the final moment, something impacted Baby's head, hard. He lost his grip on Piccolo's neck, and Piccolo collapsed to the ground, gasping. Baby looked wildly around to see what had happened.

Gohan was floating there. His fists were clenched hard and his eyes radiated pure rage. "Enough," he said, teeth clenched.

Baby was taken aback by the fearlessness of this individual. "And who might you be?" he asked.

Gohan's power began to rise steadily. "I am your end."


	7. Gohan's Rage

_Chapter 7 – Gohan's Rage_

Baby looked at Gohan. "You are my end?" he asked, amused. "No one is my end. I have the power of Son Goku, the strongest fighter in the universe!"

"You're wrong," said Gohan calmly. His eyes burned with rage. "I am stronger than my father. This ends here." His power was still rising.

"I'm interested," said Baby coolly. He reached into his pocket; Goku's pocket. "Just as I thought," he said. He pulled out a small bean. "A senzu," he said, popping it into his mouth. "The rarest and most useful plant in the universe. I thought Son Goku would have one." Immediately, Baby's wounds healed; the missing chunk of his leg reformed; his power shot up to its former level. "After all, I couldn't destroy you properly like that."

Gohan remained serious. "It doesn't make a difference," he said. "I will get you out of my father's body no matter what!" He suddenly let loose all the rage he had felt watching Baby kill Vegeta and strangle Piccolo. His power rose insanely high, higher even than the last time he had fought with his full strength. Baby's eyes widened in amazement.

"Incredible," he said, licking his lips impatiently. "Enough displays of power. Time for action!" He flew at Gohan with the full strength and speed of a Super Saiyan 2. Gohan outstretched his hand and caught Baby's head, then pushed him away. Baby flipped right-side up, and charged again. Right before he hit Gohan, though, he disappeared and reappeared behind him, and punched, hand crackling with energy. Still staring straight ahead, Gohan moved his head slightly to the left, and caught Baby's hand. He flung him away again. Baby righted himself and flew back at Gohan, punching and kicking faster than he ever had before. Gohan dodged every attack, weaving his head and torso in and out of the punches and kicks. Baby was getting frustrated.

"Stop that!" he yelled, kicking upward with all his might. Gohan bent his body backward, and the kick missed. Baby flew up and dove for Gohan's bent body, but a split-second later Gohan wasn't there anymore. He was behind Baby. "WHAT!" Baby yelled. He shot a beam from his hand, but Gohan smacked it away. Baby howled.

"Get hit, do something!" he seethed, going into a frenzy of ki blasts and martial arts attacks. Gohan moved at unimaginable speeds, not getting hit once. He still did not make a sound or change his stony expression. Baby let out a blood-curdling scream, and, surrounded by a huge ki aura, charged at a speed surpassing what Goku had been capable of. This time he managed to catch Gohan off-guard. He smashed his fist into Gohan's chest, sending Gohan flying backward a couple of feet.

"Ow," lied Gohan, and kicked Baby in the side. Baby flew straight into the ground, making a deep imprint of his body. After a few seconds, a mile-wide ki explosion shot up from the ground, and Baby rose out of it, crackling with energy and growling in anger.

"Damn you!" he yelled. "See how you like _this!_" He clenched his fists and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Gohan floated there with his arms crossed. Baby powered up as high as he could, and Gohan continued to watch, waiting.

"How can you not take this seriously!" yelled Baby. "You look so smug, you arrogant fool. Can you really be this confident? You're facing a fully powered Super Saiyan 3!"

Gohan's expression didn't change. "I told you. You don't pose a threat to me no matter what you do."

"We'll see about that," growled Baby as he flew upon Gohan, giving a tremendous punch that Gohan blocked with his forearm. Baby kicked; Gohan caught it in his other hand, and swung Baby by the leg into a rock wall. Baby flipped around and attacked in a flurry of punches and kicks that Gohan blocked with both arms. Finally Baby connected with a kick to the hip.

"My father's been training," said Gohan. "Impressive. It must feel nice to be in such a powerful body." Suddenly his fist was in Baby's gut. "And that must make it all the more humiliating to be so helpless." Baby gasped open-mouthed, absorbing the impact of Gohan's punch. Then he snarled, and jumped away from him.

"I'll teach you!" he screamed, putting his hands at his sides. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The beam shot forward. Gohan expelled his own beam, meeting Baby's in the middle. They struggled for a bit, then Gohan's beam overpowered Baby's. Baby was left floating in the air, huffing.

Piccolo had managed to get up at this point, and was watching from a safe distance. _What is Gohan waiting for?_ he thought incredulously. _Hasn't he learned his lesson by now? All he's doing is making his foe more desperate!_

"Should we stop for a bit so you can recover some energy?" asked Gohan. "I don't mind."

Baby bared his teeth. "I don't need your sympathy, fool," he said. "There are other ways of winning a battle..." He suddenly stretched his arm out in back of him, so that his hand was facing West City. "I may not be able to hurt you, but I can certainly increase our battle arena." He began to charge up ki.

For the first time, Gohan's face registered alarm. "No!" he exclaimed. "You can't!"

Baby's face twitched. A deranged smile broke forth. "So, the arrogance cracks at last," he said. "Perfect." He fired.

Gohan raced for the beam, trying to pull in front of it before it hit. But Baby had focused his energy on speed, not power. The beam hit West City, completely annihilating it. By the time Gohan reached the city, it was nothing but rubble. He turned around.

"Fine!" he yelled. "You wanted more room to fight, well come at me!" Baby did. Going with the full speed of his host, he was suddenly above Gohan. Now Gohan was above him. Now Baby was on Gohan's side. Now Gohan was 10 feet away. Every time Baby tried to hit Gohan, Gohan would be in a different place; he seemed to be concerned only with avoiding Baby, not fighting him. The two were impossible to follow, but neither one was actually hitting the other. Piccolo tried his best to keep up.

_Gohan!_ he thought. _What is wrong with you!_

Baby was furious. Gohan wasn't even so much as poking him, but he still couldn't move fast enough to land a hit. He was getting desperate.

Piccolo, watching the battle from the ground, didn't know what Gohan was playing at. He saw Baby getting more and more angry, and knew it was a bad sign. Finally he took a chance. "Gohan!" he yelled. Gohan started and turned. So did Baby.

"Why are you not taking this battle seriously! You must strike now! What are you afraid of!"

Baby had been wondering the same thing. Now he saw Gohan's face, and it looked slightly worried. A thought dawned on Baby. He laughed loudly.

"HA HA HA! It's because I have your father's body, isn't it? You don't want to kill me!" Gohan was taken aback. Baby lunged forward and punched Gohan hard in the face. With blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, Gohan pulled his head up.

"Is that really it, Gohan?" asked Piccolo, beginning to sound angry. "You're not hurting Baby because you're afraid to hurt Goku? That's pathetic! Don't you see that Goku would want you to kill him for the sake of the Earth? How can you be so selfish?"

Gohan was at a loss for words. Baby was punching and kicking him tirelessly, and Gohan seemed not to notice. He was slowly becoming bruised and cut.

"Gohan! Look what he's doing to you!" roared Piccolo. "You are Earth's last hope! Are you going to throw it away!"

Baby leapt back and began forming a ki ball in his outstretched hands. "Now, you die for your ignorance!" he said gleefully. He fired. Gohan blocked half-heartedly, and was thrown to the ground. Piccolo flew over to him.

"I never expected this from you," he said. "You are afraid to kill Goku? It's the only way to save the people you love! Vegeta realized this! Do you want his death to be in vain?"

"I..." said Gohan. He felt helpless. He had never thought he would be faced with killing his father.

"Think, Gohan. This creature is not Goku. He is a parasite who leeched off of Goku's body and killed your brother! And if you don't destroy him now, he'll kill the rest of your family and friends! Don't you think--" His words were cut short as Baby appeared in front of him.

Lying on the ground, Gohan saw Piccolo's pupils contract as Baby punched straight through his chest. Baby laughed as Piccolo spat blood. Then he leaped into the air and kicked Piccolo in the head, snapping his neck. As Piccolo crumpled to the ground, Baby chuckled, "Let's see you regenerate your way out of that one."

Gohan's eyes flashed. His body erupted in an explosion of ki. He shot off the ground he was lying on and screamed. Baby stared in surprise. Gohan landed back on the ground in front of Baby. He was surrounded by a huge golden aura. He looked at Baby with a look of unrestrained hatred.

"He was right," Gohan said, voice shaking in anger. "Vegeta was right, too. My father would want it this way." Baby was suddenly on the ground, without knowing what had happened. He looked up and saw Gohan lowering his hand after the blow. "I'm going to kill you."


	8. Baby's Final Strike

_Chapter 8 – Baby's Final Strike _

Baby grunted and started to pull himself off the ground. Gohan didn't even give him chance. Before Baby knew what was happening he was sailing up through the air at high speed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gohan flying up to him. Gohan pulled level with Baby, grinned at him, then pulled ahead and slammed him back toward the ground.

Baby crashed. Gohan flew down to meet him. "This is for everyone you've hurt, you bastard!" he yelled, kicking him upward. "You leech!" He punched Baby in the face. "You murderer!" He kicked Baby in the side. "You scum of the universe!" He raised both hands over his head and slammed Baby to the ground. Reacting quickly, Baby prepared to spring up and leap out of the way. Gohan was so high up that Baby would have more than enough time. He sprang up as planned, but his long hair was caught by Gohan's hand.

"Wha--? How did you get on the ground!"

Gohan swung Baby around by his hair. Baby screamed, and Gohan let go. Baby sailed toward a mountain. He flipped around and kicked off the mountain toward Gohan, charging a Kamehameha in his hands. By the time he reached Gohan, he flung his hands forward and prepared to release the blast. Gohan grabbed him by the wrists and put his foot on Baby's chest. Then he kicked, sending Baby sailing into the ground.

_No matter,_ thought Baby. _I'll still release the Kamehameha! He won't see it coming!_

Gohan flew down and put his foot on Baby's cupped hands, just as the Kamehameha shot forth. The explosion shook the ground and tore Gohan's clothing. When it was finished, Baby was lying in a gigantic crater the likes of which had never been seen. His clothes were bloodied and he was wounded in multiple places. Gohan was still standing on top of him, with a few minor cuts. He flew back up to the surface and waited.

After a minute or two, Baby, shaking with the effort, managed to stand up. Gohan shot a small ki blast, and Baby collapsed again. He waited some more. Baby got up again; Gohan shot another blast, this time at Baby's head. Baby was lying there, moaning softly, his hand on his head. He reverted to Base form. He was helpless.

Gohan spoke. "Well, it seems you didn't have that much fight in you after all," he said. He kicked Baby out of the crater. "I guess I'll just rid the Earth of you now." He cupped his own hands at his sides. "With the very same technique you usurped from my father."

Baby's hand was still on his head. There was no way he would survive this. What he needed now was not power, but intense concentration.

"KA..." said Gohan. Baby's hand was already in the right spot.

"ME..." He prayed he had enough willpower to focus in on what he needed.

"HA..." Gohan would be distracted! Yes, it would work! Baby was sure of it.

"ME..." Now was the time for action. It was either this or die!

Gohan shot his hands forward. "H--" Baby disappeared. The Instant Transmission technique put him behind Gohan, and he held on to him as tightly as he could. It would only take an instant. While Gohan attempted to stop the Kamehameha, the metallic ooze flowed out of Goku and into Gohan's cuts. Goku's hands loosened their grip, and his body went limp and fell.

Gohan fell on one knee. He was clutching his head and his entire body was trembling. Shaking violently, he could feel the parasite infesting his entire body, taking over. His eyes started to glow blood-red. After a while, he stopped shaking. He stood up calmly and looked around.

"Heh," was all he said. His voice was high-pitched and gravelly. "I did it." He flexed his muscles, kicked Goku's unconscious body a mile with the slightest flick of his foot, and laughed again. It was a triumphant, maniacal laugh.

"**_A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!_**" he roared as loud as he could. "Yes! Yes! I am the supreme ruler of the universe! No one is strong enough to even challenge me now! I've done it!" He looked in the direction of the destroyed West City. Bulma and the others had been watching the battle, and had escaped from Capsule Corp before it was destroyed. Baby sensed them. He grinned. "And now to surprise Son Gohan's friends."

He flew off. On the way over to where they were hiding, Baby's body gave an involuntary twitch. _Must be from the battle,_ he thought. _This body must be a little tired._

He reached Bulma, Pan, Mr. Buu, Hercule, Videl, Bra and Chi-chi. "Hello," he said, making no attempt to disguise his voice. They started.

"D...Dad?" asked Pan.

"It's not him!" yelled Hercule in utter terror. "Everybody, run!"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Baby quietly. "You can't run from me. You are all going to die right now. Why don't I start with...you?" he pointed his palm at Pan, and it began to glow. Pan raised her arms to block the strike, but she knew it would be no use. Baby laughed loudly, and prepared to decimate Pan in one blow.

Suddenly, he stopped. The ki ball in his hand faded, and he yelled sharply. He clutched his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were the normal, human eyes of Gohan. His voice echoed forth; it was Gohan's own voice. "No," he said.

His eyes closed again, and turned blood-red. "Raargh!" yelled Baby. "Stop this! You are my host!" His eyes turned normal again. "Get out!" screamed Gohan. The others stepped back in fear. Gohan's left eye twitched; it turned red, while the other stayed normal. In a voice that was both Gohan's and Baby's, he let out a blood-curdling scream of rage and frustration that came from both of them.

Gohan's body leaped into the air, then landed back on the ground with a thud. It jumped up, flying back and forth, still letting out the anger that both Gohan and Baby were expressing. It was as if the two were fighting each other. He landed on the ground, threw his head back, and screamed, emitting incredible ki. It was unclear who was controlling this action; it could still have been both.

"STOP IT!" he screamed. The others were blown away by the ki. It seemed to pour out endlessly. Gohan and Baby were both trying to overcome the will of the other. After what seemed like hours, Gohan quieted down. His eyes were both normal, and his cuts were shining silver. "NOW!" he screamed. The ooze that was Baby escaped Gohan's body and materialized into a small, silvery metallic android with blood-red eyes.

Baby looked around, terrified. He saw Gohan, staring at him with nothing but hatred. He had no chance. Gohan put his hand on Baby's face. "Die," he said, and blew Baby away in a single blast.

Gohan, Pan, Videl, Bra and Buu carried the others to where Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo lay. Taking them, they searched for Uub's ki. They found him lying amid a pile of rubble. Goten and Trunks' bodies weren't far away. Together, they all flew up to Dende's lookout.

"Welcome back," he said. "I've been waiting for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Gohan, exhausted. "You have the Dragonballs?"

"Of course," said Dende, beckoning Mr. Popo forward. "We've had them stored here for some time."

"Can they all come back?" asked Bulma, glancing at Vegeta and Trunks uncertainly.

Dende thought for a moment. "I believe so," he said. "Vegeta has been brought back twice, correct? So has Piccolo. Goten and Trunks were restored once each. But they've all been revived by Porunga, the Namekian dragon. None of them have ever been revived by the Earth dragon. He should be able to grant that wish!"

Everyone's faces lit up. Mr. Popo placed the normal Dragonballs on the floor. "I summon you, Eternal Dragon!" spoke Dende. The Dragonballs flashed, and Shenron flew out of them.

"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME," he rumbled. "SPEAK YOUR WISHES, AND I MAY GRANT THEM."

"Please, Shenron," said Dende humbly. "Restore to life all those who have been killed by Baby!"

"IT IS DONE," said Shenron. His eyes flashed, and Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo all sat up, groaning. Bulma and Chi-chi sobbed and threw their arms around them. "SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH."

It was Gohan who spoke. "Please restore the destroyed West City!" he called.

"AS YOU WISH," said Shenron. "UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING." He sank back into the Dragonballs, and they flew into the air and scattered across the Earth.

"I'd better heal these two quickly," said Dende, making his way over to Goku and Uub. Putting his hands over them, he closed his eyes and spoke some words in the Namekian language. Their wounds disappeared, but they did not wake.

"It may take them a while to wake up," said Dende. "That was quite an ordeal Baby's possession put their bodies through." He looked at Gohan. He was scratched and bleeding in certain places. "Looks like it took a lot out of you as well, Gohan. How did you manage to withstand the control of Baby?"

"I don't know," Gohan admitted. "I guess I knew there was no other way."

"Well, whatever the case, you're exhausted. Here." He put his hands on Gohan and healed him as well.

"Thanks, Dende," said Gohan gratefully. Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo thanked him as well.

"I'll destroy the Black Star Dragonballs," said Dende thoughtfully. "They cause more trouble than they're worth! I wouldn't want any more menaces from distant planets threatening us in the future!"

In the far reaches of space, a crude, hastily built spaceship was hurtling through the galaxy, toward Planet Earth.

"I'll kill you, Son Goku," seethed Dr. Myuu. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you for ruining my life's work!"


	9. The Neccesary Training

Chapter 9 – The Neccesary Training

"You will die, Son Goku! And you too, Baby!" yelled Dr. Myuu as he punched the wall of his ship. "I have been betrayed! I will not stand for it! I swear on my life that you will both pay!"

He took a small device out of his pocket. "As long as I have this, I can take care of Baby on my own. Once I've rendered him helpless, I can re-program him and have him take out Son Goku for me! Just you wait, both of you! I will have my revenge!" Gohan and Goten took Goku and Chi-chi home, and put Goku in bed to recover from what Baby had done to his body. Trunks volunteered to take Uub home to his village, and Vegeta and Bra took Bulma home. Buu took Hercule to his house. Gohan returned to his family. Things were back to normal.

After two weeks, Uub woke up. He was a little shaky at first, but returned to his full strength quickly. Goku hadn't yet regained consciousness. Everyone was puzzled. Why hadn't Goku woken up shortly after Uub? Was there some difference in the manner of their possession? None of them could figure it out. "Wake up, Goku," said a voice in Goku's ear. He stirred and opened his eyes. He was lying on a grassy field, surrounded by bizarre mountains and rocks. He looked at who had woken him. It was Kibitoshin, the Guardian of the Universe. Goku sat bolt upright and looked around. He was on the Planet of the Kais.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"You are here for a little emergency training, Goku," said the Elder Kaioshin, who was sitting nearby.

"Emergency training?" asked Goku, puzzled. "What for? What happened with Baby?"

"Baby is dead, don't worry," said Kibitoshin. "But there is something much more dangerous on the way. Something more powerful than anything we've seen before."

Goku looked worried. "What is it?" he asked.

Kibitoshin frowned. "I don't know," he said. "But I can sense it lurking. It will arise soon, and you need to be properly trained for it."

"Well, what about Gohan? He's already stronger than me, can't he handle it?"

Old Kai looked up. "Goku, this will take more than just Gohan. He is powerful, yes, but it's not enough. We will need your power as well. You will need to learn to harness the power that only a pure-blooded Super Saiyan can harness."

"Wow," said Goku. "This sounds even more serious than Majin Buu. Well, if my help is needed that badly, then I'm ready. Lay it on me, Old Kai!"

Old Kai stared. "Oh," he said after a beat. "I see. You expect me to unlock your potential like I did with Gohan. Well I'm sorry, Goku, but it doesn't work that way. Not this time. You've trained incredibly hard; if I were to awaken your sleeping powers now, it wouldn't increase your power much. Not the way you are now. No, it can only be done by reaching a new level of power."

"A new level?" asked Goku, bewildered.

"Yes, you idiot!" yelled Old Kai. "The dormant power that lies only in the Super Saiyans of legend! An incredibly dangerous power that is not to be used lightly. It will make you roughly as strong as your son."

"As strong as Gohan," Goku mused. "Incredible. So if it can only be harnessed by the pure-blooded Super Saiyans, then why isn't Vegeta here too?"

"We tried to bring him here," said Kibitoshin. "Unfortunately, this training is more of the mind than of the body, and it can only be done while someone is in the deepest state of unconsciousness. Sleep alone isn't enough. That's why we grabbed you when we could. Your body is still on Earth, but your spirit is up here with us."

At that moment, Goku looked up. "Aaah!" he exclaimed. "A halo! I have a halo!"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you're dead!" said Kibitoshin quickly. "It means your spirit, all that remains of you when you die, is here on our planet. Your body is still alive and breathing on Earth."

"Yes," said Old Kai. "It's ideal for this training."

"I see," said Goku. "So, when do we begin the training?"

"Soon," said Old Kai. "Listen, Goku, do you remember when Frieza killed your little bald friend?"

"Krillin?" said Goku blankly. "Sure, I remember."

"How did that make you feel?" pressed Old Kai.

"Well...enraged, obviously," said Goku. "I became a Super Saiyan, of course I was angry!"

"You wanted to kill Frieza?" asked Kibitoshin.

"I did what I had to do," said Goku.

"Did you?" asked Old Kai. "Or did you do what you _wanted_ to do? What every instinct in your body was _telling_ you to do?"

"I...look, maybe I was a little mad...a lot mad, yes! But that doesn't mean I was some kind of bloodthirsty killer! What's the point of this!"

"Goku, listen to me," said Kibitoshin. "That day was probably the only day in your life that you experienced true, unrestrained rage. After that, you got stronger by training. But the murderous rage you felt that day was gone. You need to bring it back."

Goku was in shock. "You mean, I have to get as angry as I did that day on Namek?"

"Exactly," said Kibitoshin. "Once you're at your maximum power level, you have to call on the Saiyan powers of Oozaru and have the necessary rage in your heart. Only then will you undergo the transformation."

"Transformation? Like, a Super Saiyan 4?"

Kibitoshin hesitated. "I suppose you could call it that," he said. "Though it's radically different from a normal Super Saiyan transformation."

"Wow,"' said Goku. "A new level of power! Say, how do you know so much about this?"

"We are Kaioshins, Goku," said Old Kai. "We've seen all the important events all over the universe for thousands of years. The original Super Saiyan of Legend was the only one ever to discover this power. Unfortunately, he was not influenced by the planet Earth, as you were. He used the power for destructive means and ended up destroying himself. You will not succumb to such weaknesses."

"All right," said Goku. "I'm ready! Let's start the training!" The crudely-built spaceship entered the solar system around Earth.

"The day draws near," said Dr. Myuu menacingly. "I will reach Earth tomorrow." He took out the small device and looked at it. "Baby, you and every machine around you will fall helpless at the press of a button! You'll see how it feels! I will have my revenge." "Why won't he wake up?" asked Chi-chi nervously.

"I can't figure it out," said Trunks. "He doesn't seem to be in any danger, but nothing I do will stir him. I guess all we can do now is wait for him to snap out of it."

"This is so strange," said Uub. "He's been asleep for days longer than I was! What could have happened to him?"

Trunks shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." "Look in here, Goku," said Old Kai. Goku peered into the Elder Kaioshin's crystal ball, where he saw a scene directly out of his past: Frieza, scratched, bloodied, and panting hard, was climbing out of the monumental crater that had been created by the Genki-Dama.

Goku looked to his left and saw Krillin gasping in fear. He pointed. "F-F-F-Friezaaaaaa!" Goku suddenly realized that he was no longer _looking_ at the scene; he really was on Planet Namek.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?" said Frieza triumphantly. "For a moment I did as well. But now you will all die." He pointed his hand at Krillin. Krillin's eyes widened in fear as he was lifted up into the air against his will. Goku tried to stop him, but he could feel the fatigue from the Kaioken times twenty. He could barely move. "No..." he said weakly. "Krillin, no!" Krillin clenched his teeth in pain. "GOKU!" he screamed before he exploded.

Goku began to feel the anger. Frieza had ruthlessly killed someone who had no chance against him. He stood up straight and yelled. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and raced up toward Frieza. He blew him away with a beam of ki. Instantly he found himself back on the Planet of the Kais.

"Goku, what was that!" yelled Old Kai.

"Well, I can go to a much higher level now, can't I? Besides, that wasn't real."

"That's not the point!" said Kibitoshin. "Goku, you've got to feel the rage, the hatred. Becoming radically stronger than your opponent won't help. Hmm...we've got to pit you up against an opponent who's stronger than that. We've got to surprise you. Let's try again." The people of Ginger Town had evacuated the area after someone had spotted what looked like an asteroid coming right for them. So there was no one in the forest area when the spaceship hit. After the dust cleared, the main hatch opened, and Dr. Myuu stepped out.

"So," he said, surveying the landscape. "This is Earth. Looks a bit like M2. Now to get down to business."

He took out the small device and checked it. "Hmm," he muttered. "There doesn't seem to be any reading on Baby's whereabouts. Could it be that he is no longer on this planet? And if that is the case, where is Son Goku?"

He walked around the forest, as several civilians edged their way toward the crash sight. One of them, with long black hair and a jacket, flew over to Dr. Myuu.

"Who are you?" asked the stranger in a menacing voice.

Dr. Myuu chuckled. "I don't think you have the right to ask me that. Listen, I am in a hurry and I need some questions answered. What do you know about a creature named Baby? Or one called Son Goku?"

"All right," said the stranger. "I'll play with you. You want to know about Son Goku? He's the one who always saves this planet from disaster. And this Baby you're asking about? He's dead."

Dr. Myuu's mouth fell open. "Dead?" he stammered. "How do you know?"

"I have connections with Son Goku's friends," replied the stranger nonchalantly. "Now, are you done? Can I send you back where you came from now?" He advanced on Dr. Myuu.

He stumbled backward. "No! Stay away!"

"Why are the weak ones always so cowardly?" asked the stranger as he raised his hand. Dr. Myuu tripped on a piece of debris and landed on his back. The device in his pocket was accidentally activated. A wave of blue light shot out in a shockwave around him. The civilians were unharmed, except for the black-haired stranger. His eyes lost their focus, and he collapsed to the ground.

Dr. Myuu scrambled to his feet and stared down at him. He looked at the device. He looked at the stranger again.

"Could it be...?" he asked tentatively. "Are you an android?" He hoisted the stranger onto his back and carried him off to his ship. Once there, he laid him down on the floor and examined him. "You _are_ an android," said Dr. Myuu in amazement. He brushed back the hair and saw a tiny **17** inscribed on the back of his neck. Dr. Myuu grinned. "This is very interesting indeed."


	10. Dr Myuu's Revenge

**_Chapter 10 – Dr. Myuu's Revenge_**

Cell administered a blast that sent Gohan flying into a rock wall. The world watched in horror as Gohan was buried under the thick pile of rocks.

"Goku..." said Piccolo, barely containing his rage. "This is your fault. Your judgment was wrong. Everyone warned you. **YOU** killed Gohan!"

Goku was as confident as ever. "Don't jump to conclusions, Piccolo," he said. "Can't you still feel Gohan's ki?"

It was true. Gohan survived, just as he had on that day. Goku knew it all by heart. He watched Gohan tell Cell about his hidden power. Cell smirked and began to beat him ruthlessly. Goku had even more confidence than he had had at the real Cell Games, because he knew Gohan would prevail in the end.

Piccolo was shocked that Goku could look so carefree at a time like this. Cell was practically breaking Gohan's back. Any second now, he would let Gohan free, and the Cell Juniors would come. Any moment now...

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Gohan let out a cry of desperation. Cell yelled angrily, "One last chance, boy! Show me your power!" Gohan cried out weakly. Cell slammed Gohan against him one last time. There was a sickening crunching sound, and Cell let Gohan go. He fell limply to the ground. He was dead.

Goku couldn't believe this. "What...?" he said quietly. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! A horrible thought dawned on Goku. _What if this is real? What if I'm actually reliving it? I could have prevented this!_ He screamed loudly. "CELL!" he cried.

Cell's head snapped up. "Ah, Son Goku. Let's continue _our_ battle now, shall we?"

"No!" yelled Goku. "Now you die!" With tears in his eyes, Goku raced at Cell and slammed his forearm into the creature's head. Cell flew across the terrain and into the ground. He stood up shakily. "W-what?" he wondered in disbelief.

Goku came at him again. He kicked Cell upward and fired a tremendous Kamehameha. He watched with a mixture of satisfaction and grief as Cell was torn apart, every cell gone. He found himself back on the Planet of the Kais.

"This isn't working," said Kibitoshin. "We need to find an enemy who Goku can't overcome on his own."

"Is this all a game to you!" raged Goku. "You're playing with my emotions like they're nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Goku, but we have to do this," said Kibitoshin. "Earth will need you. You have to try it again."

_It's already beginning to work,_ he thought. _Goku may actually be able to transform in time!_ With Android 17 unconscious in his ship, Dr. Myuu conducted a thorough examination of the way he worked.

"Fascinating," he whispered as he measured his power capabilities. "Unlimited energy. I didn't know such a brilliant inventor came from a planet like this. Of course, I could have done much more with these materials." He began to pull spare parts and equipment from storage feverishly. "If Baby really is dead, I can use this android to exact my revenge on Son Goku! All it will take is a few modifications." He set to work immediately. Goku was exhausted. He had been put through endless scenarios, some real, some fictional, and he couldn't find the rage hidden in his heart. Kibitoshin and Old Kai were beginning to grow tired as well.

"Listen, Goku," said Kibitoshin. "Maybe we should take a break. This isn't helping anyone."

Goku sighed. "I can't get it!" he said in frustration. "I just don't have enough anger in me!"

"We know that's nonsense," said Old Kai resolutely. "Because you've done it before." Goku stared off into the distance, thinking.

"Yeah, I've done it before," he said, partly to himself. "I wonder if anything can motivate me to do it again."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Then Kibitoshin spoke. "Goku," he said. "I have an idea." "Excellent!" crowed Dr. Myuu as he took a step back to survey his work. Android 17 looked much improved, he thought. Muscle mass had been increased, the hair had been changed, and most of all, 17's maximum power rating had been drastically improved upon.

"Now then," he said, holding his device aloft. "Let's take you for a little test run." He activated 17.

17's eyes came into focus. He sat up slowly. "You...you're the one I tried to kill earlier."

"Indeed I am, Android 17," said Dr. Myuu. "But I'm sure you feel terrible about that now, don't you? Trying to hurt the one who's now given you a new life!"

17 blinked. "Yes..." he said, something apparently registering in his mind. "Yes, I do. I hope you're not hurt, Doctor."

"Not at all, not at all, #17," said Dr. Myuu. "You are quite forgiven. Now, I think you'll find that I've outfitted you with some new accessories while you were asleep. Why don't you step outside and give them a try, eh?"

17's mouth broke into a smile; he nodded. He stepped out of the spaceship and looked at the forest around him. He crouched, and leaped into the air, looking at the citizens of Ginger Town. He grinned again, and flew down to the streets. A car was driving down the road. 17 held out his hand, and the car screeched to a halt. A man stepped out of it.

"What the hell are you doing!" he demanded. "You want to get yourself killed!"

"Hardly," said 17. "I wonder if you could help me with a little experiment."

"What!" the man raged. "I don't have time for this, I'll be late for work!"

"Do me a favor," said 17, "and help me out with this. It's...for school." The man stared at him, a little unnerved by his calm. _What is this kid thinking?_

"I want to see how fast one of these cars can go," said 17. "I'll start counting to three, and you drive as fast as you can. When the time is up, I'll fire a slow blast, and we'll see if you can outrace it. If you don't, you die."

The man began to be very afraid. "Wait...what do you...please don't do this!"

"Ready?" 17 said with a smile on his face. "One..."

"No, I don't want to...what is this!"

"Two..."

The man scrambled into his car and sped off as fast as he could. "Three!" cried 17 in glee, and fired a blast. It raced up to the car in an instant, then slowed down dramatically. 17 could see the terror and panic on the man's face as sweat poured down it. The blast came within millimeters of the car multiple times; the man was now sobbing hysterically as he drove for his life. 17's mouth twisted into a horrible smile; he let the blast catch the car.

In a huge ball of fire, the car exploded, destroying everything around it within a 50-foot radius. Dr. Myuu watched from the edge of the forest.

"Wonderful," he said quietly. "All right, #17, come back here!"

The new Android 17 flew back to his master amid a torrent of screams from the people below. He landed in front of Dr. Myuu.

"That was terrific, #17!" said Dr. Myuu happily. "You're a regular Super 17! Oh, I think my dreams will finally be realized!"

"Happy to help," said 17 calmly. "So. You want me to kill Son Goku, right? That brings back memories."

"Er...yes," said Dr. Myuu. "I don't care what you've done in the past, I care about what you'll do now. And what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go to Son Goku's house," said 17. "To kill him." He leaped into the air, paused, and destroyed all of Ginger Town with another blast. He flew off toward East District 439.


	11. An Old Enemy

**_Chapter 11 – An Old Enemy_**

"Chi-chi, hi," said Krillin as she opened the door. "18 and I just stopped by to see how Goku was doing."

"Oh, that's real sweet of you!" said Chi-chi happily. "Come on in! Goten, get down here! We have company!"

The four of them sat around Goku's bed and had tea. "Any idea why he's not waking up?" asked Krillin.

"None," said Chi-chi, shaking her head. "Trunks looked at him and couldn't find anything unusual. We can't figure it out. I guess I shouldn't be worried though. As long as he's still breathing calmly, he should wake up soon, right?"

Krillin and Android 18 exchanged a glance. "Uh, right, right," said 18 nervously. Krillin cleared his throat. "So, uh...how's Gohan doing?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Chi-chi got up to answer it. She opened the door and saw Super Android 17 standing there. "Hello," he said. "I came to visit Goku."

Chi-chi looked him up and down. "17, you look different. What happened to you?"

"I just decided to change my look," said 17, his smile beginning to fade. "Can I please see Goku?"

"Well...I suppose so," said Chi-chi nervously. "You can say hi to 18 too, she's-" 17 pushed her aside and walked in.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Be a little more polite!" 17 kept walking. He walked into the room where Krillin, 18, and Goten were still sitting. 18 looked up. Her eyes narrowed.

"17," she said, getting up from her seat. "You're not yourself. What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I don't have time to talk about it, 18," said 17. "I have to do what I came here to do." He looked at Goku, unconscious in the bed. "This will be easier than I thought."

18 snapped her head around to look at what 17 was looking at. She snapped her head back. "Oh, no you don't," she said angrily. "You're not going to kill Goku."

"I don't really think you can stop me," said 17. "I've had a few improvements recently."

"If these," she gestured at his hair and clothes, "are what you call improvements, I'm not impressed. Let's take this outside, shall we? It's a little cramped in here."

"I guess I can afford to have a little fun," said 17. He shot through the roof and into the sky. "Come on."

18 turned to Chi-chi. "Sorry about the roof, Chi-chi," she said, and flew up through the hole after 17.

"Jeez," said Krillin apprehensively. "Do you think 18'll be OK out there? 17 was stronger than her to begin with."

"I'll go," said Goten, getting up from his chair.

"Goten, be careful!" cried Chi-chi, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine," said Goten. He flew off. 17 and 18 had flown over to an island to fight. They landed.

"I hope you'll forgive me for doing this to you, 18," said 17. "But all machines become obsolete eventually."

"You're all talk," said 18. "Nobody likes a machine that doesn't get down to business."

They looked at each other; their muscles tensed. Then 17 raised his hand and charged. He brought it down on 18, but she blocked it with her forearm and punched him in the stomach. She grabbed 17 by the shoulders and swung her foot upward, but 17 flipped around to her other side, grabbed her arms and threw her forward. She hit the ground with her feet and shot herself back at 17, head-first. He caught her in the stomach with his foot and she gasped. He grabbed her arm and jumped into the air, swinging her in circles around him. He finally let her go; she went flying below the surface of the water. 17 smiled and aimed his hand at the spot where 18 had disappeared. Just as he was about to shoot, 18 shot out of the water, behind him. He redirected the blast behind him; it hit her directly, and she cried out. 17 turned around and smirked.

"I'm not called Super 17 for nothing," he said. Goku wasn't sure what kind of situation he was being put through now. All he was sure of was that it wouldn't be any use. He gazed into Old Kai's crystal ball and found himself in a deserted area. Looking to his left, he saw Tenshinhan lying unconscious on the ground. Looking to his right, he saw Gohan, scratched and bleeding, looking up at him in horror. Only at the last second did Goku realize that Gohan was looking _past_ him, at something directly above him.

He felt the impact before he could react. He saw the ground rushing up at him, felt it injuring him as he was forced down into it. He hadn't realized that he had been a Super Saiyan 3, but he realized it now as he reverted to Base form. Coughing and gagging, he looked up and saw Majin Buu floating over him. This was a Buu from the past: he was muscular and thin, his eyes radiated cunning and intelligence, and he was wearing a yellow-and-black vest.

"You turned out to be a disappointment," he said. "But I suppose I shouldn't have expected much. If _he_ couldn't do anything..." he gestured at Gohan.

"No," said Goku. "You're...supposed to diffuse...Gotenks..."

"Diffuse?" said Buu in amusement. "Me? I don't think so. Why would you assume a thing like that? If you're so desperate for me to change my form, however, I may be able to oblige you." He turned to Gohan. "You may be an insect, but you're an annoying one. You'll do."

"No!" said Gohan as he tried to fly upward. Buu stretched his arm out and grabbed Gohan; he slammed him back down into the ground. "You'll stay put," he said. He detached a portion of his back and sent it over to Gohan. Gohan struggled with all his might, but it was in vain.

"You're too eager to get away. Would it help if I prolonged your moment of death?" Buu's body part wrapped itself around Gohan's arm and pulled. Gohan screamed in agony as his arm was torn off. The portion of Buu's body reattached itself to him, and his ki power increased.

"Mmm," said Buu in satisfaction. "That feels good. I imagine it doesn't feel as good from your end, Son Gohan."

Tears and sweat were pouring down Gohan's face; he clenched his teeth in agony. Goku felt the anger bubble up inside of him, and was further enraged to find that he couldn't move. "G-Gohan!" he cried.

"I'm getting hungry again," said Buu. "Perhaps I'll have another piece." He began to detach another part of his back.

"Aaaargh!" yelled Goku in anger. Goten was flying around aimlessly. Helping 18 to fight Super 17 had seemed like a good idea, but he had neglected to realize that he had no way of finding them. The androids had no ki signal, and Goten was forced to find them by looking. He wasn't enjoying it. _This is ridiculous!_ he thought. _I can't even find them, let alone fight!_

Android 18 had unlimited energy; she didn't feel the fatigue of losing to Super 17. But she was losing, and if the battle continued at the same pace, it would spell trouble for her.

"Hmph," said 17 irritably. "You're more resilient than I remembered. I guess Gero wasn't as much of an idiot as I thought."

"Now I _know_ you're not yourself," said 18. "Tell me the truth. Who did this to you?"

"Who did this _for_ me is more like it," said 17. "A scientist more brilliant than anyone on this planet. He saw my potential for being the strongest android in the universe, and he utilized it! Dr. Myuu knows what I am capable of!"

18 was dumbstruck. "I can't believe you, 17!" she yelled. "Still the inflated male ego, I see! What makes you think you're special? This idiotic scientist is only using you to kill Goku! If it weren't you, it would have been someone else!"

"Shut up!" yelled Super 17. "I've had just about enough of you!" He fired several energy blasts at 18. She dodged some of them, while others grazed her arms and legs. She winced, and fired her own volley. 17 grinned and extended a hand. Meeting each blast with his palm, he absorbed the blasts into him.

"You see, 18?" he smirked. "A combination of infinite-energy and energy-absorption models. I am the perfect android. You're just an inferior piece of junk."

"There's more to my life than being an android!"

In an instant, 17 had her in a headlock. "No," he said. "Starting now, there's nothing more to your life."

At that moment, he unexpectedly released 18 and crashed into the water. 18 looked around wildly, and finally saw the surface of the water begin to bubble. Out of it splashed Super 17 and Son Goten.

"Looks like I found you just in time," said Goten, breathing heavily.

"Give me a break, you fool," said 17. "That was only a minor delay. Now you'll both die."

"Oh, you think so?" said Goten, turning Super Saiyan. "We'll see about that." Krillin gave a start. "What is it?" asked Chi-chi nervously.

"Goten increased his ki dramatically," said Krillin. "He must be getting ready to fight all out!"

"Oh, please be OK, Goten!" cried Chi-chi to no one in particular.

"Grrr," grumbled Krillin, clenching his fists. "I feel so useless just sitting here. I have to go help!" He prepared to fly out of the hole in the roof.

"Krillin, no!" yelled Chi-chi, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave me here alone!"

"I have to go, Chi-chi," said Krillin desperately. "That's my wife out there! Besides," he gestured to the bed, "Goku's here." He flew off.

Chi-chi looked at Goku briefly. "Oh, Goku, please be OK," she whispered. Goten was on one side of Super 17. 18 was on the other side. They tensed, waiting for 17 to do something, but he just floated there. Finally, Goten performed a flying kick. To 18's surprise, it caught 17 under the chin and he lurched backward with a grunt.

Goten seized the opportunity: he began punching and kicking Super 17 wherever he could. It was effective at first, but as soon as 17 recovered from the surprise attack he had no problem blocking. Goten shot his fist toward Super 17's face; 17 moved his head to one side and grabbed Goten's fist. With his other hand he punched Goten in the stomach, and shot his foot straight up in the air. It hit Goten in the face, and he was thrown several feet backward. He cupped his hands at his sides. "KA, ME-"

"Goten, stop!" yelled 18. "You can't use energy attacks, he'll absorb them!"

"You'd better listen to her," said 17. "It's for your own good." He disappeared and reappeared with his forehead impacting Goten's. Goten screamed in pain from the head-butt.

"That's it!" yelled 18, and she charged back up into the battle. 17 turned and hit her with the back of his hand, and shot out his left foot to kick the recovered Goten. They charged again, but disappeared just before they reached him. 17 waited. They reappeared above him and slammed down on his head at the same time. 17 went down toward the water, but flipped around, threw his hands out, and expelled two huge blasts of energy. 18 and Goten did their best to avoid being hit, but the blasts came so fast that they were both damaged slightly. 17 came flying back up with both arms out to the sides. He flew straight past Goten and 18, slamming his wrists into their necks as he passed. They gagged and floated there, clutching their throats. Super 17 stopped to look at them.

"You look like you could use a break," he said to them. "Maybe I'll give you one. Let's see...what should I break first?"

He didn't see Krillin land quietly on the island below him. He didn't notice Krillin's arm over his head, and the Kienzan forming over it. Krillin threw the disk silently, and it flew straight at Super 17. It hit the back of his neck...and Krillin gaped in horror. Instead of decapitating him, the Kienzan flowed into his body. Only then did Super 17 notice Krillin. He turned around.

"Oh, hi," he said. "I guess you haven't heard. I absorb energy now."

"But...you..." stammered Krillin.

"Oh, I don't have to do it consciously," said 17. "I'm constantly absorbing energy from all around, into any part of my body. You can't sneak up on me. Even dissipated energy, all around us, flows into me. I grow stronger by the second."

At that moment, Goten drew his hand back as far as he could, and slammed it into Super 17's back. 17 blinked. "You see?" he said. He reached around, grabbed Goten's arm and swung him into Krillin. "So, welcome to the party," he laughed. Kibitoshin saw what was happening on Earth. "This is bad, Elder!" he said. "They're losing, and there's no way to contact Gohan, Vegeta or Uub!"

"Why don't you teleport?" asked Old Kai. His eyes were on his crystal ball, watching Goku.

"I wouldn't be able to find them! They're all suppressing their ki; I'd have to look for them, and who knows how long that could take? We need to send Goku back to Earth!"

"All right, all right, if it's needed that badly," said Old Kai, waving a hand in silence. "Let's just see how this plays out."

They watched the crystal and saw Goku screaming in rage. Super Buu looked at him in mild surprise as he reached for Gohan's other arm. Goku had become a Super Saiyan 3, his maximum power level, and was on the verge of more power. Old Kai frowned. "Why isn't he undergoing the transformation?" he wondered.

Then it hit him. "The moon!" he yelled out loud. "He needs a full moon to complete the transformation!" He looked again. "But look how angry he is! Well...all right, let's pull him out of it."

Goku was back on the Planet of the Kais. "Damn!" he yelled. "Why did you stop me?"

"We had to, Goku," said Kibitoshin. "Your friends need you on Earth."

"What?" Goku asked in alarm. "Is it what you sensed before?"

"No," said Kibitoshin. "It's something else. Someone has reprogrammed Android 17, and he's going to kill 18, Goten and Krillin if they don't get help soon!"

Goku jumped up. "OK, I'll go!" he said. "Send me back to my body, hurry!"

"I don't know, Goku," said Old Kai doubtfully. "You may not have trained enough."

"I don't _care_ about the training any more!" yelled Goku as he burst into a Super Saiyan. They stared at him in shock. Goku realized what he had done and quickly reverted back to Base form. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean for that to happen. But please, can I go back to Earth?"

"Yes," said Kibitoshin. He chanted a few words, and Goku disappeared. Old Kai and Kibitoshin exchanged a glance.

"Did you see that?" asked Kibitoshin.

"Yes," said Old Kai thoughtfully. "He has certainly trained enough. When the conditions are right...he'll be ready."


	12. Goku's Test

**_Chapter 12 – Goku's Test_**

Chi-chi snapped her head at the bed where Goku lay. He had stirred! She rushed over to the bed with a damp cloth and put it on Goku's forehead. His eyes opened and he groaned.

"Oh, Goku!" cried Chi-chi through tears. "You're awake! I was afraid you were never going to wake up!"

"Chi-chi," said Goku groggily. He threw the covers off of him and began to get dressed.

"Oh, Goku, you shouldn't be going out now! You just woke up! Have some food, sit with me for a while!"

"I'm sorry, Chi-chi," said Goku, now wide awake. "Goten and the others need me. I'll be back soon, then I promise we'll spend some time together." He turned Super Saiyan 2 and flew off without another word.

Chi-chi was puzzled. _He doesn't seem quite the same,_ she thought. _He's a lot more serious now. Did that coma do something to his head?_ Super 17 laughed out loud. He was enjoying himself immensely. 18, Krillin, and the Super Saiyan Goten were using the full extent of their power, and with each passing minute it was growing easier for 17 to bat them off. They were in a hopeless situation.

"Aaaargh!" yelled Goten angrily, as he zoomed in circles around 17 at top speed, only to be caught by 17's outstretched hand and flung toward the water. Krillin and 18 were trying to dodge everything and get in an attack where they could. Unfortunately, each proved a liability to the other, as they would lose concentration whenever the other was hurt.

Krillin rushed in for hit to Super 17's back, while 18 went for an attack from above. 17 had just blasted Goten with a burst of energy, but he turned around just in time to smack Krillin with the back of his hand. 18's eyes darted to Krillin right before she hit, and 17 took the opportunity to kick straight upward, sending her sprawling through the air. 17 dashed to her and slammed her down onto the island. He found Krillin and Goten and did the same. All three of them were down.

Super 17 laughed again. "Come on, are you really tired out already? I'm feeling as good as new. Maybe we should call it a day, hmm?" He began to form two huge balls of energy in his hands. "When I release these, you'll all be dead. Then I'll take care of Son Goku. Are you ready? Here they…hm?"

Goten was on his feet, his hands cupped at his sides. Krillin was as well, his hand over his head. 18 was in a position to fly at a moment's notice.

"Are you trying some kind of last stand?" asked 17. "You do know I'll just absorb your attacks and make your deaths all the more painful, don't you?"

Krillin's eyes narrowed. "It's better than doing nothing," he said. The Kienzan formed above his hand as Goten recited, "KA, ME, HA, ME..."

"Fine, you idiots," said Super 17. "You obviously have some kind of plan, and I assume it involves 18 over there. So, do it already. Let's see what you've got."

Goten threw his hands forward. "HAAAA!" he yelled as the Kamehameha burst forth, straight at 17. He floated in the air, ready to counter whatever 18 was going to do. Before the beam hit him, however, Krillin cried "KIENZAN!" and threw the disk at him. The Kienzan reached the Kamehameha just as it came to 17, and cut the beam in half. The two halves shot off in two diagonal directions, past him.

"What...?" said 17, turning in confusion. As soon as his face turned, Goku punched it with all his might. "Oof!" yelled 17 as he was thrown backward. 18 flew upward and kicked his back. Goku slammed his fists into 17's chest and he flew toward the ground. Krillin flew up, grabbed 17 by the legs, and swung him around into Goten, who met 17's head with his foot. Goku finished it off with transformation into Super Saiyan 3 and a flying kick. Super 17 crashed straight into the island, flooding it with a large amount of water. Meanwhile, Dr. Myuu had been running as fast as he could toward Super 17's location. "Stupid android, he didn't even take me with him!" he cursed. He checked his small device. "I should be there soon, at least," he said. "Hopefully he's killed Son Goku by now." Goku stared down at Super 17, arms folded, while Goten, Krillin, and 18 looked at him. "Dad," said Goten. "You're awake. But how did you get that boost in power?"

"I had a little emergency training, Goten," replied Goku, his eyes still on the island. His response left Goten wanting more, but Goku waved a hand in silence and waited for Super 17 to get up.

"You might not want to let him lie there, Goku," Krillin whispered. "He's constantly absorbing energy from all around, so you're just letting him get stronger."

"I know," said Goku. "But I want to test myself."

All three of them looked at him again. "Well, that's Goku for you," said Krillin apprehensively. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," said Goku. "This will just be part of my training."

Goten opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a deep rumbling coming from the island. In a gigantic explosion of rock, water, and energy, Super 17 shot up into the air. His eyes were narrowed in disgust and his muscles had bulged slightly; he was breathing hard.

"So you caught me off-guard," he said. "Nothing to be proud of. Now you'll pay. Come at me, all of you, right now! I'll take you all on." There was a murderous glint in his eye.

The four of them exchanged glances. "What do you think, boys?" asked 18. "Should we attack him?"

Goku was restless. "I'm going," he said. He shot at 17 with all his strength and speed before the others could react. He impacted 17, hard, but 17 was prepared for him. His arm shot up to block against Goku's strike, and he countered with a punch to the face. Goku dodged with his head and shot his open hand into 17's stomach. He began to charge a ki blast.

"Goku, what are you doing!" yelled Krillin in dismay. "Are you _trying_ to put yourself in danger?"

Goku released the blast. It flowed into 17's body; his eyes and muscles bulged, and he was thrown backward a few feet. He absorbed the entire blast and came back to his senses. "Wow," he said after a beat. "Thank you so much for that energy, Son Goku, and for proving what an idiot you truly are. Now—" At that moment, 17's body gave an involuntary twitch. "What...?" he wondered aloud, feeling the back of his head. Goku could see a small fizzle of electricity sparking from it. 17's muscles began to relax and his eyes unfocused.

"What...what happened to me?" asked 17 groggily. "I don't...something must have...why am I dressed like this?" He examined himself in disgust. "Who gave me this idiotic hairstyle?"

The others flew over to see what had caused the sudden halt. 18 cried out in joy. "17, is that really you? Are you back!"

"I...I think so, 18," he said. "I can't really remember what happened...something about a weird blue alien."

"Alright!" cheered Krillin. "The force of our attacks must have erased the reprogramming!"

"The reprogramming malfunction has nothing to do with you, you fool!" called a voice from another island below. "It needs to be reactivated once every two hours, or Super Android 17 reverts back to his original state of mind!"

Goku gaped. "It's you!" he yelled. "You're responsible for this!"

"It's been a little while, Son Goku!" called Dr. Myuu. "Unfortunately, you won't be seeing much more of me when you're in hell! Reactivate!" He pressed a button on the device he was holding. 17 screamed and clutched his head. After a few seconds, he lifted it up again; the murderous glint had returned.

Super 17 turned to Dr. Myuu. "It seems you didn't fill me in on a few things, Master," he said. 18 winced at the word "master." "Is that controller necessary for my staying the way I am?"

"Quite the opposite, Super 17!" said Dr. Myuu. "I need this device to keep your new programming under control. If anything were to happen to it, you would go into overload, with no modulation of your powers, and no way to revert from overload!"

Super 17 thought for a moment. "But, what about just now? I almost forgot who I am. Such a weakness could make me vulnerable to Son Goku."

"It's a possibility," agreed Dr. Myuu. "But as long as I'm here, we won't have to worry about it!"

"No," said 17. "It's too great a vulnerability. Sorry, Dr. Myuu, but the elimination of that controller is essential to the success of my mission." He extended a hand and shot an energy blast at the controller. It was immediately vaporized, along with the one who was holding it. Goku and the others were in shock.

Super 17 grinned maniacally; he began to shake and smoke extremely rapidly. There was a tremendous explosion, which caught them all in its radius. Krillin and 18 were immediately knocked out and thrown to nearby islands. Goten could hardly move, and collapsed momentarily into the water. Only Goku held himself together long enough to see the dust clear. Only he saw Super 17's new form: gigantic, bulging muscles, the flesh of his arms stripped off to reveal metallic parts underneath, and electricity crackling all around him.

"I guess this is what Master Myuu meant by overload," he said. "Can I show you my true, unrestrained power now, Son Goku?"


	13. Ultimate Android 17

_**Chapter 13 – Ultimate Android 17**_

Goku was a little worried this time. He had no way of gauging 17's power level, but from the looks of things, he had powered up a lot. 17 seemed to think so too.

"Let's see," he said. "I think I'll call myself Ultimate 17. Care to try me out, Son Goku? I'd like to see what I can do before I kill you."

Goku kept his face expressionless. "That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

They looked at each other for a moment. Then they both flew forward, passing each other in the air. They stopped short and both disappeared, reappearing thirty feet away and fighting very fast. Goten, bobbing up and down in the water, came to his senses when he saw his father's newfound strength. _Wow,_ he thought. _Dad's really powered up. This is incredible! How did he do that?_

Goku did indeed have the edge over Ultimate 17. He shot his knee upward, and 17 was hurled up. Goku followed him and elbow-slammed him into the water. By now he knew there was no reason to play around: this was a serious battle. He dove into the water himself and located 17 there. He flew at him again, but his speed was reduced in the water and 17 saw him coming. He dodged. Goku flew right past him, and was hit by a blast before he had time to turn around. 17 fired more blasts at him in a large volley, each one slightly stronger than the last. Goku turned around and put up his arms to block the blasts, but they were slowly breaking his defense. He was also running out of air. Thinking quickly, he teleported to Goten and gasped gratefully.

"Dad!" yelled Goten. "What's happening? Do you need any help?"

"It won't...do any good," huffed Goku. "Listen...Goten...I need you to find...Gohan. Hurry! This is going to be one hell of a fight." Goten flew off, just as Ultimate 17 burst out of the water. Goten flew around, looking for a strong ki signal. He knew they were bound to come looking for Goku after sensing his power, but he wanted to make sure. He arrived at Gohan's house and landed.

"Gohan!" he yelled, bursting in the door. He found his brother concentrating intently on an experiment. He held up a finger in silence.

"Shh," he whispered. "Goten, I need to concentrate on this. It's very important for my career, and could be a big scientific breakthrough if it's done correctly."

"Gohan," whispered Goten. "Are you not paying attention to Dad's ki? It's huge, bigger than it was a couple of months ago! He's in trouble and he needs you!"

Gohan looked up from his experiment. "Just give me a couple of minutes, Goten, I'm sure it's not—" His eyes widened. "Whoa! That really is a difference! Who's he fighting?"

"A beefed-up, reprogrammed version of Android 17. He's not going to come out of this one OK unless he gets help, Gohan!"

"Android 17?" asked Gohan, puzzled. "Well, OK. I don't really understand this, Goten, but if Dad's using all this power it must be serious. I'll go." Gohan powered up and flew off with Goten in tow. Trunks lifted his head up.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" asked Bulma, tinkering with the new capsule they were working on.

"Gohan is using his full power," said Trunks, awestruck. "Something big must be happening."

"Well, I hope you're not planning on going yourself," said Bulma matter-of-factly. "We have a bit more work to do here."

"Um...you can handle it, right?" asked Trunks. "I missed the last fight. I don't want to sit another one out." He dashed to his room, pulled out a long, metallic sword from his closet, and flew off toward the battle.

Bulma watched him fly off. She sighed. "I guess I should wake up Vegeta," she said, leaving her work for the moment. Goku and Ultimate 17 were fighting furiously. Goku could feel himself growing tired, but he kept telling himself to hold out a little longer until his sons arrived. He couldn't believe that 17 had almost surpassed him in power in just a few short minutes.

17 landed a punch on Goku's face that stunned him momentarily; 17 seized the moment and shot a huge burst of electricity at him. Goku yelled in pain and swung his foot forward. 17 had already disappeared and reappeared behind him, however, and he kicked Goku into a nearby building. They were no longer among the islands. They had fought their way into South City.

"Now I have an extra incentive to kill you," said Ultimate 17. "Now all these people can die as well." He released a massive burst of energy from his entire body, blowing everything around him into oblivion. Goku was thrown backward uncontrollably, and was left all the worse for it. He was in pain, and was breathing hard. _Damn it! If only it were night!_ he thought. _At this rate, I'm doomed!_ His train of thought was interrupted when he sensed Goten and Gohan's ki. And there were two more as well: Trunks and Uub. 17 didn't sense them.

"Well, you're tougher than I thought," he said. "I'm impressed. I guess I haven't absorbed as much energy as I imagined. Well, that will change now." He landed in front of Goku. Goku was having difficulty moving. He lay on the ground, hoping against hope that the others would arrive in time.

Ultimate 17 reached down and picked up Goku by the neck. To his horror, Goku felt his energy begin to seep out of him. _Another minute of this, and even Gohan might have trouble!_ he thought desperately.

In the nick of time, 17 released his grip on Goku as he was hit from behind. Goku's relief changed to terror when he realized that the attacker had been Uub, and he had hit 17 with a large beam attack.

"Oh look, Son Goku," said 17, smiling. "The cavalry's here. Too bad he didn't find out more about me before attacking like that." In an instant, Uub was on the ground next to Goku, groaning. 17 was in the air.

"You see what happens when you try to sneak attack me?" he crowed triumphantly. "You get beat down! None of you can stop me! Bring all the friends you want!"

At that moment, 17 was kicked hard, and sent flying into the ground. Gohan floated there, his foot still extended. "Maybe you spoke too soon," he said. Goten and Trunks followed close behind.

A narrow beam shot up toward Gohan's heart; he threw his chest back and dodged it. Creating a giant crater in the ground, Ultimate 17 shot up at Gohan, arm raised. Gohan blocked the strike, but felt the impact run through his body. Goten and Trunks stepped in, becoming Super Saiyans and joining the fray.

They both rushed at 17 from different sides, but 17 swung out both fists and hit them, while kicking Gohan in the chest. Gohan flinched for a moment, but countered with a quick series of punches to the face. 17 disappeared and reappeared above Gohan with his hands clasped above his head, but was hit from the sides by Goten and Trunks before he brought them down. Gohan flew upward and head-butted 17 in the stomach, sending him flying upward.

All three raced up to hit him again. Frustrated, Ultimate 17 yelled and released a force field that blew them all backward. Goten and Trunks were injured, while Gohan was only slightly hurt. He couldn't break through the barrier, and 17 would not let it down. He began firing ki blasts at the Saiyans through his barrier. Goten and Trunks had managed to jump out of the way, while Gohan deflected them with ease. But with each passing second the blasts were coming faster, and Ultimate 17 began aiming them at Goku and Uub as well.

Gohan had no choice. He shot his hands forward and released a beam of energy, enough to shatter the barrier. 17 grinned and let down the barrier of his own free will. He spread his arms out to absorb the blast. Panicking, Gohan changed the beam's course just before it hit 17, and rushed up and slammed his knee into 17's chest. 17 gagged, and Gohan grabbed his metallic arm and hurled him downward, where Trunks was waiting with his sword. Using as much strength as he could in his injured state, he thrust it upward at Ultimate 17.

Gohan stared in suspense. Goten watched from a few feet away, while Uub dragged himself up from the ground and watched. Trunks thrust with bated breath. The sword impacted Ultimate 17...and bent.

"No!" yelled Gohan. 17 flipped onto his feet and blasted Trunks with all his might. Trunks flew backward endlessly; buildings and landscapes were destroyed in the path of the blast, until the entire area around the blast was nothing but barren rock. Trunks was nowhere to be found.

"Aaaah!" cried Goten. "Trunks has already been brought back!"

"Is he...?" called Uub.

"I can't sense his ki!" cried Goten desperately. "No! Noooo!" He stood up straight and turned to face Ultimate 17. "You...you are going to _PAY!_" he screamed, as his aura flared up around him, and with a final scream, he burst into a Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan, Uub, and 17 stared at him. Goku, almost unconscious, managed to turn his head to the side to watch his son. He gave a feeble smile.

Ultimate 17 regained his composure. "So, you made another transformation," he said. "Your power still can't compare to mine."

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Goten as he flew up and began furiously punching and kicking 17. To everyone's surprise, it actually seemed to be inflicting some damage.

"What the...?" said 17 aloud. "None of the others had power like this when they were your level! Stop it! GET OFF!" He disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Goten, and slammed him away with his metallic arm. Goten bounced and slid along the ground, hard.

Gohan and Uub threw themselves at Ultimate 17. He treated Uub as an annoyance: though he had slightly more power than Goten, he lacked his ferocity. 17's main fight was with Gohan. They were almost equal in power now: Gohan had a slight edge that was waning quickly. Uub's lightning-quick punches did nothing to 17, and he was repeatedly repelled with weak attacks. Finally, 17 whipped around and faced Uub.

"You want to fight me!" he raged. "Fine! I'll kill you now and then deal with Son Gohan!" He rushed at Uub and slammed him in the same way he had Goten. One of Uub's eyes closed in pain while the other twitched; he sailed along the ground and came to rest a mile away. 17 turned around to face Gohan, but he had disappeared. 17 whipped his head wildly around, but could not find Gohan; that is, until he felt Gohan's foot in his back. They resumed their fierce battle.

"Why won't you go down!" spat 17, fighting with all his might.

"I was wondering the same thing!" yelled Gohan.

At last, 17 landed a hit on Gohan's kneecap. He head-butted Gohan's forehead and shot out his hand, forming an energy ball.

"I'll wipe out you and your father with this blast!" he cried. "My mission will be complete!" Gohan cursed; he knew there was no time for him to dodge.

At that moment, 17 threw his head back and howled, clutching at his eye in anger. Gohan looked down at what had caused it and saw Goten, struggling to stand on his hands and knees, his finger extended and with a strong aura surrounding it. He shot another tiny beam; this one hit 17's other eye, damaging it as well.

"I guess I hit a vulnerable spot," breathed Goten.


	14. Trunks' Desperation

**_Chapter 14 – Trunks' Desperation_**

"**AAAARGH!** Damn you!" screamed Ultimate 17, clutching his eyes and shooting blindly at Goten. Goten had difficulty moving, but he was able to dodge the blasts due to 17's blindness.

"So you can't absorb energy through your eyes, can you, 17?" he called as he flipped backward to avoid a blast.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled 17 again, blasting the ground with a huge beam. A gigantic crater appeared in the ground, as wide as South City had been before it was obliterated. Gohan had had enough.

"All right, 17!" he yelled, turning to face him. "You've had your fun, but you're obviously in no condition to fight. So I think I'll end this right now!" Drawing his fist back, he hurled himself at 17, aiming for the chest. His hand crackled with energy as he brought it home...into 17's outstretched hand. 17 squeezed tight.

"Heh heh heh," he laughed quietly. "That was stupid of you, Son Gohan. I'm the ultimate android, do you think I don't have sensors that tell me when you're close? It's almost a pity to take the energy of such an idiot." Gohan kicked, but 17 caught it with his other hand. "But I'm forgiving. I'll take it anyway." He began to draw out Gohan's energy, his muscle mass slowly increasing again, and the flesh began to rip on other parts of his body, revealing more of his metallic structure.

"I know you're there somewhere, Son Goten," Ultimate 17 said to his surroundings. "If you come too close I'll sense you and kill you, and if you try to blast me I'll absorb it. It looks like I've won this battle!" He laughed again as Gohan grew weaker and weaker. Goten stood on the ground, teeth clenched in anger and frustration. He fell to his knees from despair and fatigue.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up. Had he sensed...? _No,_ thought Goten. _The blast completely overwhelmed him! There's no way he could be..._ But there was no denying the ki he was feeling. It belonged to Trunks. Looking toward the signal, he saw Trunks flying slowly, in a zigzagging pattern, toward him. His sword was straight again, and glowing. He reached Goten and opened his mouth to say something, but Goten held a finger to his lips and gestured at Ultimate 17. He asked in whisper, "How did you survive? What is going on?"

"It's the sword," Trunks whispered back. "I made it years ago, using the same principle of absorption that powers 17 now! Any energy that's fired at it will be absorbed into it and increase its strength! So when 17 blasted me point-blank, the sword took a lot of the hit."

"And how did it get straightened out?" hissed Goten.

"Well, I did have _some_ physical strength left," whispered Trunks, smiling.

"So, are you too much of a coward to even try to save your own brother?" called 17. Gohan's eyes were unfocused and were beginning to close. "I don't blame you. But I'd like a little more excitement." Unexpectedly, he released Gohan, who fell to the ground. "Maybe I'll get some target practice in. Let's see...can I hit his heart if I'm blind?"

Goten flew as close to the ground as possible and snatched up Gohan as he passed. Ultimate 17 seemed not to notice. Trunks joined them, trying not to alert 17 to his presence.

"What are we going to do now?" wondered Trunks. "I was hoping Gohan could give his energy to the sword, but he barely has enough left for himself!"

"T...Trunks..." rasped a voice nearby. They both turned their heads and saw Goku, still managing to hold on to his Super Saiyan 3 form, but unable to move anything. "Use my energy."

"Dad!" Goten exclaimed in a sharp whisper.

"D-do it..." said Goku again. Trunks hesitated, then held up Goku's hand to the sword. The sword began to glow brighter as Goku transformed back into his Base form; smiling contentedly, he lost consciousness.

Trunks held the sword aloft. "Do you think there's enough energy here?" he asked.

"Not enough, the way my dad was in his weakened state," muttered Goten. Then an idea came to him. "Trunks!" he said, pointing to the ground where Gohan had been.

Ultimate 17 was preparing a shot at the ground. Trunks nodded and flew silently over to it, guarding himself with the sword. 17 fired; the beam hit the sword and it gave off a metallic clang.

"WHAT!" yelled 17. "Who's there!"

"Damn!" yelled Trunks as he flew out of the way.

"Trunks!" raged 17, turning wildly around. "You're alive! Well, you're going to pay!" He flew as fast as he could, following the sound of Trunks' movements. He was unbelievably fast; Trunks couldn't keep track of him. He would be killed before long at this rate.

Goten saw he had no other choice. He leaped into the air, high above 17 and Trunks. He cupped his hands at his sides, pouring all his energy into this one attack. He said, quietly, to himself: "KA. ME. HA. ME."

Just as 17 was about to impact Trunks with his overwhelming force, Goten called out, "Trunks! Get this!" Trunks looked up just in time to see Goten throw his hands forward and scream "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks flew upward and out of harm's way, thrusting the sword upward to catch the full force of the Kamehameha. It flowed into the sword, which emitted a blinding flash of light. Ultimate 17 caught the flash on his sensors. He looked up.

"Got you!" he yelled, flying up as fast as he possibly could. Trunks flew downward as well, holding the sword in front of him. "The face, Trunks!" yelled Goten. "Go for his eyes! They're vulnerable to energy!" He collapsed to the ground, his energy spent.

Ultimate 17 and Trunks collided. For one agonizing moment, the sword stood on the brink of the android's face. Then, with a flash and an overwhelming force, it burst through the other end. The energized sword cut straight through 17's head and down his body. Trunks withdrew his sword and looked at what it had done. The two halves of 17's body had a look of shock on them; they began to smoke as blood and circuits escaped them. With a final explosion that threw the exhausted Trunks to the ground, Ultimate Android 17 was destroyed. An hour or two later, Trunks woke up and looked around. He saw the bodies of Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Uub lying around him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the only Senzu he had. After eating it, he picked up the others and carried them over to the island where Krillin and Android 18 lay unconscious. With all of them in his arms (it took some maneuvering), he flew up to Dende's lookout.

Luckily, they were all alive; Dende healed them in no time. "That was quite a battle," said Dende. "The Earth suffered greatly from it. I suppose you'll want to find the Dragonballs now?"

"Yeah," said Trunks, as the others sat up around him.

"Will that work, though?" asked Krillin. "A lot of those people have been revived already. Could they come back again?"

Dende frowned. "I don't know," he said. "It's likely that they couldn't. That may be the price we pay for saving the rest of them." Everyone looked down, thinking. Finally, Goku spoke.

"Well, we may as well try," he said. "Let's go find Bulma and get the Dragon Radar!"

They flew off the lookout. Goku was about to follow them, when he noticed 18 standing alone, looking off into the distance.

"18," he said, approaching her. "I know how you must feel. That was a terrible thing to happen to 17."

18 nodded silently, her eyes glazed with tears. "I know, Goku. It's just that...I'd hoped we were done with evil scientists." A tear fell from her eye and hit the floor of the lookout.

"You know he would have wanted it this way," said Goku softly. "If he had known what was going on."

"Yes," said 18. "I know." Krillin flew back up to where they were. "18, are you..." He caught sight of her face. Goku went to catch up with the others, and left them to talk. Goku and the others arrived at Capsule Corporation, where they found Bulma frantic.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" asked Goku.

"I can't find Vegeta!" she said nervously. "Last time I talked to him, he told me he was going to take a short rest! And when I went to wake him up to help you fight, he was gone! Where could he be!"

"Hmm," said Trunks. "Maybe he went off to train somewhere. He usually trains somewhere on Earth a couple of hours a day."

Bulma' eyes popped. "WHAT!" she yelled. "He told me he got a job!"

Goku suppressed a laugh. Gohan said, "Well, if he's training, we should be able to find out where he is." He searched around for Vegeta's ki, but came up blank. "I can't sense him!" he said. "He must not be using his power!"

"But if he's not training," said Goku. "Then why isn't he here? Where could he have gone?"

"Guys," said Trunks, looking at the Dragon Radar on Bulma's desk. "I think we have bigger problems than that."

They all looked at the Radar. The blips on the screen indicating the location of the Dragonballs were blinking faster than normal. As they watched in confusion, the blinking sped up, until it was almost impossible to see; then, suddenly, there was a cracking sound, and the normal blips were back, trembling slightly on the screen.


	15. The Mystery of the Dragonballs

**_Chapter 15 – The Mystery of the Dragonballs_**

Goten watched from over Trunks' shoulder.

"What the--?" he said, looking at the trembling radar blips that represented the Dragonballs. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know," said Trunks, brow furrowed, thinking about every possible explanation. His mind came up empty. "I can't even tell if this is a bad thing, much less what actually happened or why."

Bulma reached over and took the Dragon Radar from her son. She studied it for a moment. "I can try to run some scans on the locations indicated by the Radar. We might find something that way."

"Uh, guys?" said Goku. All eyes turned to him. "Why don't we just look for them?"

The job fell to Gohan. As he was capable of the greatest speeds among them, they decided it was best for him to collect the Dragonballs.

He soared over the countryside, following the closest blip on the Radar screen. When he was directly above it, he stopped in midair and looked down. He was floating above a forest; the Dragonball would be below the tops of the trees. He flew down.

Glancing at the Radar, he was surprised to see that the blip had moved a few yards away. Following the signal on foot, he came at last to a flowing stream. The Dragonball seemed to be moving downstream. But shouldn't it be floating?

Gohan frowned. Nevertheless, he rolled up his sleeve, reached his hand into the stream, and found the Dragonball with his hand. He pulled it out and looked at it in shock. Instead of a bright orange sphere, the ball had turned an ominous shade of purple. Gohan turned it over in his hand, and saw that on the other side, going right through the two stars on its face, was a long crack.

"What?" Gohan muttered to himself. Besides the obvious physical change, there didn't seem to be anything fundamentally wrong with the Dragonball. Still, years of experience had taught him to rely more on gut feelings than logic. After deliberating with himself for a few moments, he decided to collect the other six.

Gohan arrived back at Capsule Corp. at sundown. Bulma came out to meet him.

"Well?" she asked.

"There's definitely something wrong with them." He pulled out one of the Dragonballs to demonstrate his point. "We need to call everyone here and decide what to do about this."

Bulma looked the ball over carefully. When she was satisfied, she straightened up. "You're right," she said simply. "I'll tell everyone."

The next day, Gohan and Bulma looked at everyone assembled before them. Yes, they were all there: Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Piccolo, Uub, Buu, Hercule, Videl, Chi-chi, Krillin, 18, and Yamcha. The cracked Dragonballs were piled up on the table behind Gohan.

"As you can see," he began, "The Dragonballs are cracked. I don't know how or why this happened. But I think we can all agree that there's a potential risk in summoning Shenron with them." He looked around the room. "Any ideas?"

"I say we just try it!" said Pan. "Whatever happens, we're all strong! We can handle it!"

"Physical might isn't the only possibility," said Piccolo, arms crossed. "We need to take that into consideration."

"Vegeta would agree with me," sulked Pan.

Goku's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, yeah!" he cried. "Vegeta! Piccolo, can you try to find him? You're the best at sensing ki, after all."

Piccolo smiled slightly at the compliment. "I will try, Goku." He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few moments of silence, he opened them. "Nothing," he said. "If Vegeta's on Earth, he isn't using any of his ki. If he's somewhere else, that raises more questions. His disappearance could be connected with the Dragonballs."

Videl spoke up. "Well, I agree with Pan. Think of all those people who were killed by 17! Are we just going to ignore them because we're afraid of a bunch of cracked stones?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then, "No. We shouldn't use them," said Trunks. "This has the potential to go very bad, very fast."

"And what do you suggest we do about the damage?" asked Uub doubtfully.

"Learn from it and rebuild," said Trunks simply. "That's how people used to do things. If we attempt to use them like this, it could cause far worse damage."

Silence again. There was a general murmur of agreement.

"I think Trunks is right," said Goku. "We need to keep them somewhere safe for now, and figure this out later. Maybe they'll go back to normal if we leave them be for a while." Videl nodded reluctantly.

"OK," said Trunks, crossing the room. "I'll lock the Dragonballs in one of the vaults at Capsule Corp. I can check up on them every week or so, and see if there's any sign of improvement."

He reached out for the Dragonballs, but as he did so, there was a blinding flash of light. Trunks was forced a few steps backward; his hair blew violently back and he greeted his teeth as the cracked spheres shook tremendously. The sky grew a dark shade of red, which everyone saw only when a gigantic black form burst up out of the Dragonballs, ripping the roof off of the building.

Across the planet, people gazed up in fear at the sky. No summoning of the Eternal Dragon had ever produced a color this foreboding. They murmured among themselves. What was going on?

Trunks stood rooted to the spot. He stared upward, eyes wide and mouth open. They all watched as the black cloud of energy began to take form. It shifted itself until it resembled a cruel, gas-like mockery of the real Shenron.

It glared down at them through the wrecked Capsule Corp. No one made a sound. At last, Gohan spoke. "Wh...who are you?" No response came from the mysterious dragon other than a low, rumbling growl.

Pan turned to her father. "Do you think it wants to kill us? Maybe it just can't communicate." She slowly approached the menacing beast. It let out another growl and began to steadily emit energy. Pan froze, but opened her mouth. "H...hello...?" she stammered. "Do you want something from us? Why are you--"

_Don't say another word!_ screamed a voice in her head. Pan yelped and ran back to the others. Apparently they had all heard the voice as well. Where had it come from?

Only Goku and Gohan knew the voice. "It's the Elder Kaioshin!" exclaimed Goku.

_That's right, it's me!_ bellowed the Old Kai to all of them. _And if you want to get rid of this problem quickly, you'll shut up and listen to me!_ Everyone fell silent.

_Good,_ he continued. _Now, listen to me carefully. This dark dragon spirit has appeared because you've used the Dragonballs once too often. The Dragonballs were originally meant to be used once every 100 years or so, as it would usually take a person that long to find all seven throughout the Earth. You all, with your special radars and super speeds, made finding the Dragonballs incredibly easy, and in less than fifty years you've used them almost ten times! Didn't you ever think of the repercussions?_ No one had anything to say; they were dumbfounded.

_I thought not. Well, the repercussions are very severe indeed. Every time a wish is made on the Dragonballs, it requires a large amount of power on the dragon's part. After this display of power, the residue remains inside Shenron's body in an equal amount of negative energy. You may not realize it, but this same negative energy flows through your own bodies briefly, whenever you perform a powerful ki attack._ Goku started and looked at himself.

_The only difference is,_ Old Kai went on, _the energy dissipates from your bodies almost immediately. Shenron, on the other hand, is always sealed away until his next summoning, and the negative energy takes much longer--years, in fact--to dissipate. Seeking to avoid a catastrophe, Shenron transferred this energy into the Dragonballs themselves...but that turned out to be the worst catastrophe of all._

"So, what's happened? What do we do now?" asked Goku.

_Shhh, not so loud, you idiot!_ shrieked Old Kai. _I'm about to tell you that! Now listen: the negative energy increased over the years, and now it's caused the Dragonballs to crack! And all that energy has taken the form of this spirit you see before you. Now, be careful, and don't make any sudden moves._

"Why?" asked Gohan in a whisper.

_It's very unstable,_ said Kibitoshin's voice suddenly. _In its current form, it can be contained, even dissipated quietly so that all this will stop right here. But as you can see, it's agitated._ The dragon spirit opened its mouth and began emitting low, restless growls. _If you startle it, the energy could become more potent, and more solid than just wispy clouds. It's essential that you be careful and capture it calmly. If you don't, Earth could be destroyed right here and now._

At this, Hercule let out a whimper of fear. The dragon spirit whipped its head around and opened its mouth in a snarl. Hercule could no longer control himself.

"Yaaaah!" he yelled. "Don't let it eat me! I swear I won't do anything bad ever again!" The dragon let out a terrifying roar and shot his head toward the cowering man on the floor. Majin Buu leapt in front of him.

_Stop!_ yelled Kibitoshin and Old Kai in Buu's head. _It can't really--_

"Buu protect Hercule!" yelled Buu as he shot both hands forward and fired a beam of ki at the black spirit's open mouth. Immediately the dragon dissolved. Buu lowered his hands and grinned, satisfied. No one dared move; they didn't dare let themselves think it was over.

And sure enough, a few moments later, the energy began to reform. It gathered, not back into the dragon spirit, but into seven smaller balls of energy. Everyone stared as the balls floated directly above the cracked Dragonballs. With a whooshing sound, the Dragonballs soared up into the air, each one finding a sphere of energy. Each ball took on a specific color: Trunks counted white, green, light blue, orange, purple, dark blue, and black. The next instant, the seven balls separated, shooting out of their sight and across the globe.

_What have you done!_ yelled Old Kai. _You've just unleashed a horrible evil upon the world! _ _That flimsy shadow dragon was bad enough, but now you've turned it into seven! This is the worst thing that could have happened!_

"S...sorry," mumbled Hercule in a meek voice.

_It's not just you!_ raged the Kaioshin. _It's all of you! You're all responsible! You depend on the Dragonballs for everything! You people couldn't even tie your shoelaces without using them!_

"The Earth keeps getting attacked!" said Goten indignantly. "What are we supposed to do?"

_Live with it maybe!_ ranted Old Kai. _That blue-haired woman should never have invented that cursed radar!_

"Now, wait just a minute!" yelled Bulma angrily. "Who said this is my fault? If it weren't for Goku and everyone else with superpowers, the Dragonballs would still take a long time to find!"

"Guys!" yelled Gohan over the noise. "We can't just blame people for what happened, we have to deal with the problem in front of us! Now, Elder, what can we do from here?"

_Well, I think you're all screwed!_ continued the old Kaioshin. _If you think--_

_What you can do from here,_ interrupted Kibitoshin, _is fight. If I've sensed correctly, each of the shadow dragons will be powerful. Some may be more powerful than the strongest of you can handle. I urge you to plan your battles carefully, and conserve your strength. These could be some of the most taxing battles you've ever fought._

Realization struck Goku. "Kibitoshin...is this--?"

_What we were training you for on our planet? Yes, Goku. If there was ever a time for you to ascend, it's now. But the rest of you will need to help as well. Gather as many allies as you can._

"Kibitoshin," said Trunks. "We have a lot of powerful fighters among us. But...my father, one of our strongest, is missing. How can we fight without him?"

There was a pause as Kibitoshin thought about this. _You'll have to make do,_ he said finally, _and hope that Vegeta returns soon. I have faith that you can pull through this. Just remember this: it's very important that you kill the dragons without completely destroying them. They have the Dragonballs, so you don't want to destroy those. Good luck to all of you._

There was silence for a moment. They all stood and watched the sky slowly return from red to blue, thinking about what their first move should be. After a long time, Yamcha spoke. "Someone's coming," he said.

Bulma gasped. "Vegeta?" she cried hopefully. Yamcha muttered indistinguishably to himself.

"No," he said. "It's not the right signal. I think it's...Piccolo, can you make sure? Who does it look like to you?"

The Namekian stared at the speck Yamcha was indicating. He squinted. Even from that far away, he could see a brightly shining eye, much more noticeable than the two below it. He gave a slight smile. "You're right," he said.

"It's Tenshinhan!" cried Yamcha happily.

"And he's not alone," added Piccolo. "Chaotzu is with him."

Goku craned his head to look. "Hey, it is Tenshinhan!" he exclaimed. "Wow...his eye's so bright. Looks like he's been doing a lot of meditation!"

Tenshinhan landed on the floor in front of them, Chaotzu a few feet above. "Hi, everyone," he said in his usual gruff voice. Twenty years had changed him little, owing mostly to his intense meditative training. The third eye in his forehead, which had dulled slightly from years of combat, now shone more brightly than it ever had, though aging had put a few lines around his other two. His doll-like companion looked none the worse, if a little older. "Hi!" he echoed.

"Ten! Chaotzu!" yelled Krillin, running over to them. "What brings you over here?"

Tenshinhan blinked. "Is that you, Krillin?" he marveled. "When did you grow all that hair? And a mustache, too!"

Krillin's face lit up. "Not all of us have to stay bald forever," he said proudly.

"Well, at least you're still short." He laughed. "Hey, I'm just kidding! We're here, though, because of the sky. It's not every day it turns dark red at eleven A.M."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here," said Goku. "From the looks of things, we could sure use you! Something bad's going on, so I think it's best for all of us to stay in one place in case we need to plan something quickly. As soon as we get settled in here I'll explain everything to you."

"Hold on, Goku!" said Bulma. "We can't stay at Capsule Corp! The roof was ripped right off! We'll have to stay somewhere that can put a roof over our heads!"

"Well, I'd offer my house," began Chi-chi, "except you all put a couple of gigantic holes in my roof too! Where are the Dragonballs when you need them?"

"You know," said Piccolo, "perhaps the Elder Kaioshin has a point."


	16. The Onset of the Shadow Dragons

_**Chapter 16 – The Onset of the Shadow Dragons**_

A short while later, they were all gathered at Gohan and Videl's house. It took some maneuvering, but they had all found a place to sleep. They took turns watching the television for reports of anything unusual.

Around dinnertime, Goten burst into the dining room. "They've found a dragon!" he yelled.

Gohan choked on his rice. "Where is it!" he asked frantically.

They crowded around the television and watched the news report. Krillin's mouth fell open slightly. "Oh, no..." he said.

Within a few minutes, he, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan were all speeding toward the Kame House. They had seen the report of an invisible monster terrorizing the Kame House and the area around it, and had been able to determine that its power level wasn't extraordinary. The three of them had opted to go, deciding to leave Chaotzu behind.

The Kame House did indeed look as though it had been through several attacks. Krillin landed and threw the door open.

"Master Roshi?" he asked cautiously.

He saw the couch quiver for a moment. Then it was overturned as the old man ran over to him. "Krillin!" he cried. "Where have you been!" Looking past him, Krillin saw the pig Oolong poke his head out of the refrigerator while a nearby toaster transformed into the cat Puar in a cloud of smoke.

"Master Roshi, what's going on?" asked Yamcha, poking his head in the door. Tenshinhan appeared behind him. "What's with this invisible monster we heard about on TV?"

"He's everywhere, Yamcha! I never know when he's going to strike next! When I'm eating, when I'm reading...sometimes he's even interrupted me on the toilet! I don't know what's worse, him or those damned news choppers that keep flying around here!"

"He's an evil dragon, Master," said Tenshinhan. "Goku and the rest of us are trying to hunt all seven of them down."

"What?" asked Roshi. "Why wasn't I in on this?"

Krillin looked away, embarrassed. "Um, yeah, well, we meant to call you, but..."

"You're _weak_, 'Master,'" came a voice directly above Krillin. He snapped his head upward, but saw nothing.

"What did you say, Krillin!" fumed Roshi.

"Me?" asked Krillin frantically. "Nothing! That wasn't me!"

"Who was it, then?" demanded the old man.

The same voice came from behind Master Roshi. "Who indeed," it said. Roshi whipped around, but a cold laugh came from his other side. 

Tenshinhan's eyes widened in surprise. At the instant the dragon had changed positions, he had seen a flash of green.

"Hey, guys!" he called as Roshi chased the laughing voice in circles. "That thing's not invisible!"

The laughing stopped, and a blur of green came to a halt in front of Tenshinhan. "Perceptive," he said, standing still. "I think you've earned the right to know my name. I am Haste Shenron."

Haste Shenron was light green in color and no larger than Krillin. He made up for his size, however, with an impressively muscular body. Two long antennae protruded from his skull, and he was smiling quietly.

"You're a shadow dragon," said Tenshinhan.

"Bravo," he replied in a clear, deep voice. "Are your two friends as intelligent as you?" His image blurred for a moment. Tenshinhan heard Krillin and Yamcha give a single cry behind him, and saw them face down on the ground, rubbing their backs. He turned back; Haste Shenron was still standing there.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he said. "Krillin didn't even see me coming, and Yamcha is just struggling to move now." Tenshinhan stared at the dragon, who narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly. "Isn't it incredible, Tenshinhan?"

"How do you know us?"

"I am a shadow dragon, like you said. The power that created me was caused by a wish on the Earth Dragonballs. In my case, the wish to restore the youth of Piccolo the Demon King." Tenshinhan's mouth fell open.

"It's an old wish, to be sure, and the passage of time, in addition to the low power of the wish itself, have made me the weakest of my comrades. However," he blurred again and now stood on the roof of the Kame House, "I'm still," he floated above the water to Tenshinhan's left, "more than a match," he was an inch away from his adversary's face, "for you!" He punched, and Tenshinhan skidded a few yards backward, clutching his face.

Krillin and Yamcha recovered at the same time, kicking off from the ground to get a better look at the enemy. But he was already gone again, which they realized as soon as they felt his feet impact their heads from above. Before they could cry out, they felt his fists in their stomachs; they gagged, suspended in midair.

"No!" Tenshinhan tried to shout, before Haste Shenron tripped him and he hit the ground hard. In an instant the dragon reappeared, standing on top of Tenshinhan in triumph.

"Phew...I should catch my breath for a moment," he breathed. Less than one second later, he jumped off again. "That should do it," he laughed, and flew back to inflict more pain. "What the hell is this?" said Android 18, watching the news for signs of Krillin's battle. The report had suddenly switched locations. On the screen were the remains of Ginger Town. The few citizens who had survived Super 17's onslaught were now under attack again.

_"We've received reports of another monster attacking the area,"_ said the reporter on TV. _"From the descriptions, it appears to envelop unsuspecting people in water, thereby--"_ He was cut off as a dark blue beast pushed him out of the way.

_"Listen up, world!"_ he yelled, holding the microphone. 18 saw splotches of sea green patterned over the blue, with a small set of wings and pointed ears that extended backward. _"I'm the newest dragon on the streets, and I'm takin' over! When you hear the word 'badass,' you'll think of Oceanus Shenron! Yeeeeeha!"_ He pumped a fist into the air and laughed uncontrollably.

Uub and Goten walked into the room and saw what 18 was watching. "What the hell is this?" asked Uub. 18 shook her head and clenched her teeth.

"How can they give this idiotic dragon air time and not focus on Krillin!" she yelled.

_"Check out my power!"_ bragged Oceanus Shenron, shooting a series of small ki blasts at a group of people. _"Oh, oh, and look at this!"_ he yelled. His body seemed to melt into water as he slithered along the ground, reforming in front of an old man trying to escape. _"Surprise!"_ he yelled, terrifying the old man and laughing hysterically.

Goten closed his eyes and concentrated. "His power level seems pretty close to yours, Uub."

Uub groaned. "Why do I have to fight the insane one?" he muttered as he walked toward the door. After he left, Hercule wandered in, holding a large mug. He glanced at the TV.

"Hey," he said. "This guy looks pretty cool, for an evil dragon!"

Yamcha managed to see a light-green blur, and kicked as fast as he could. Immediately Tenshinhan fell over, gasping, onto the ground.

"Ha!" they heard Haste Shenron say from what seemed to be multiple places at once. "It almost looked as though Yamcha kicked you from all the way up there!"

From the roof of the Kame House--Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar had retreated inside--Krillin shot a series of ki blasts in every direction he could think of. As soon as he shot them, there was a flash of green, and they were all hit back at him.

"Yaaah!" Krillin yelled as he blocked the blasts.

"I'll go back to Gohan's house and get some more help!" called Yamcha as he started to fly back over the water. His head crashed into Haste Shenron's chest.

"No, you're not," he replied, disappearing again. Yamcha felt the impacts in his head, back, and stomach, before he was hurled into Krillin on the roof.

Krillin groaned. "What can we do?" he asked desperately.

"There's gotta be a way to overcome him!" yelled Tenshinhan. "Relying only on one skill isn't an effective way to win a battle!"

"There are those who would disagree," said Haste Shenron, sending Tenshinhan face-down into the wet sand.

He appeared in the sky above them. "Now, seeing as how you're practically standing still anyway, it may be better for you to just let me finish you off."

Tenshinhan sensed what the dragon was going to do before he did it. Sure enough, a moment later, Krillin and Yamcha were snatched off of the roof. Tenshinhan leaped out of the way just in time to see something hit the water behind him. Krillin and Yamcha popped out of the ocean, gasping.

"How...how'd you do that?" asked Yamcha.

"I don't know," Tenshinhan said. Suddenly, his eye glowed; "NO!" he cried, and pulled his friends to safety, just as the dragon shot his hands out of the water. Haste Shenron rose up.

"You're treading on very thin ice," he seethed. "Now, to hell with amusing myself. I'll just kill you all."

Tenshinhan's eye glowed again, but he was too slow to stop Haste Shenron from grabbing him. He had all three of them. Taking a gamble, Tenshinhan let out a burst of ki from his entire body, hurting his friends as well as the dragon. But he was free.

Escaping to the ground, he called out to Krillin and Yamcha. _Guys!_ he yelled telepathically. _You need to provide a distraction so I can get away! I have a plan!_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing!" yelled Yamcha frantically.

_Yes!_ yelled Tenshinhan. _And don't speak to me, or Haste Shenron will catch on!_

Krillin looked determined. He trusted Tenshinhan.

"OK," he whispered to himself.


	17. The Humans Fight

**_Chapter 17 – The Humans Fight_**

Ginger Town was completely deserted, with piles of rubble and exposed wires everywhere. Several fire hydrants continually spouted water. Uub landed in the midst of the wreckage and looked around.

"Oceanus Shenron!" he called. "I know you're here somewhere!"

Hearing a crumbling sound behind him, he wheeled around, only to see a terrified dog scramble out of the rubble and run away. Uub began to feel the water from the fire hydrants sprinkling his feet. He took a step forward...and fell over.

He twisted his head around to look at what happened. His legs were caught in an increasingly solid puddle of water! As the tall form of Oceanus Shenron emerged from the puddle, Uub wrenched himself free and stood up.

"A-hehehehe!" laughed the dragon. The six-star Dragonball glinted in his chest as he shook with mirth. "That was hilarious! I swear, I never get tired of that trick!" He dissolved into laughter again.

Uub watched him for a while, arms folded, expression unchanging. Finally, he interrupted. "What is your problem?" he asked.

Oceanus Shenron stopped laughing. "Sorry," he said. "I forgot that good, upstanding citizens like you have no sense of humor. Fine. Want me to get right to the point? Here it is: I'm going to kill you."

"Why?" asked Uub, still unmoving. "You seem like a fun-loving guy to me. Why kill?"

"Why kill? Why--" He almost started laughing again. "That's the stupidest question I ever heard, kid! What's more fun than killing? Did you see me on the news? Their faces...priceless! HA!" He chuckled for a moment. "Besides," he went on. "The wish that made me who I am doesn't exactly push me away from the whole killing thing. Remember 20 years ago?"

"No," replied Uub.

"No? Well, kid, there was this guy. Majin Buu. And he killed a lot of people. I mean _a lot!_ Man, did everyone get upset about that! So once all those people were brought back, your Shenron granted a wish to make them forget their little horror story. And that," he gave a little flourish and a bow, "is why I'm standing here today."

Uub grinned. "Funny you should mention Majin Buu," he said. "I have some connections with him myself." He kicked off the ground and shot forward, punching Oceanus Shenron hard in the face.

"Oof! Hey, you rotten kid!" yelled the dragon as he spit onto the ground. "So you want to play like that, huh?" He flew forward as well. Uub put up his arms and blocked the strike; he kicked, sending Oceanus Shenron skyward. The monster fired a ki volley at Uub, who batted the blasts away and followed his adversary. Drawing his fist back, he reached Oceanus Shenron in a matter of moments.

He punched, but hit nothing. The dragon had liquified his stomach and spread it apart, creating a hole through which Uub had thrust his hand. Immediately Oceanus Shenron closed up the hole, trapping Uub.

"Nice," he said, punching Uub in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Uub gagged; his enemy released him and hit him with a ki beam, sending him crashing into the wreckage below.

"Ke ke ke ke!" laughed the dragon maniacally.

Uub sprang back onto his feet. Oceanus Shenron noticed, and rushed back down to him. Just before he reached his prey, they both blurred and dissapeared. They reappeared a few yards away, fighting furiously. Uub was landing most of his blows while his enemy grunted in pain.

"Get off me!" yelled the dragon as he dissolved into water, moving from his position and reforming behind Uub. Opening his mouth wide, he expelled a high-pressure jet of water that caught Uub squarely in the back.

"WAAAAAAH!" cried Uub as he flew front-first into the remains of a building, which collapsed upon impact.

Oceanus Shenron swooped down on him again. Uub lashed out with a sudden kick, which caught his foe in the neck, sending him spinning off to the side. Leaping out of the ruins, Uub was surprised to find that the dragon was gone.

He saw the shadow looming over him just in time. He leaped away from the miniature wave and flew backward, keeping one eye on it. Unfortunately, he was completely unprepared for the other wave. Solidifying as soon as he hit, one half of Oceanus Shenron held on tightly to Uub. The other half rejoined, and together they formed a gelatinous ball around Uub. The ball raised itself into the air and shot toward one of the destroyed telephone wires.

Oceanus Shenron's head poked out of the end of the ball. "The second we get to that live wire over there," he said. "I'll release you. We'll see what happens when you're already a little bit wet." He grinned maliciously. "Say hi to my man Buu, when you see him."

Krillin and Yamcha kept up a constant series of ki blasts. Haste Shenron wasn't hit by a single one; every now and then he would stop to head-butt one of them, then take off again. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, humans!" called the small dragon with glee. "But, if you insist, you may continue!"

_C'mon,_ thought Yamcha to himself. _You'd better do something soon, Tenshinhan._

Tenshinhan stopped for a moment, clutching his chest and breathing hard, eyes tightly closed. He had managed to escape to an island near the Kame House in the midst of Haste Shenron's assault on Krillin and Yamcha.

He knew he didn't have long. He sat down on the grass and concentrated. This was what he'd trained years for. Meditating silently, he eventually picked up a mental image of the ongoing battle. His third eye glowing intensely, Tenshinhan saw Haste Shenron's movements before he made them. Immediately he saw the beast's next move.

_Yamcha!_ he called out. _Punch as hard as you can! Three o'clock!_

Yamcha didn't think; he just thrust his fist out to his right, at the instant that Haste Shenron passed the spot. The dragon reeled, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Instantly he stood back up, his left cheek bruised.

"Ow!" he yelled. "How did you hit me! Ohh, you'll pay for this!" He disappeared.

_Yamcha! Lift up your knee! NOW!_ Yamcha caught Haste Shenron under the chin.

_Krillin! Ki blast straight below!_ Krillin fired; the dragon shrieked and brushed off his back.

"This is impossible!" he yelled in agony. "My movements cannot be detected!" Immediately he was off again; Tenshinhan noticed that he didn't move with quite the same speed as before.

_All right, now double team him!_ he called. _Yamcha, you punch straight in front of you, and Krillin, catch him with your foot when he hits you!_ They prepared to comply.

Just as Yamcha thrust out his fist, Haste Shenron had him around the waist from behind. "Not this time!" he yelled. "I won't be so predictable now!"

In the same instant, both Tenshinhan and Krillin yelled _"Now! Taiyo-ken!"_ There was a flash of light, and Haste Shenron stumbled backward, clutching his eyes.

_Grab him!_ cried Tenshinhan, as Krillin and Yamcha held the dragon down with all the strength they had.

Uub was being forced toward certain death. Every instant he got closer to the live wire, closer to a terrible fate. There was no way to escape from the living bubble...was there?

"Here it comes!" cackled Oceanus Shenron, preparing to release Uub.

Uub shot out one finger and fired a solid rope of ki. If this was successful...yes! The rope burst through the surface of the bubble and wrapped itself around the exposed part of the wire. Oceanus Shenron forced Uub out of him, but there was no longer any danger. Uub swung on the rope and landed lightly on the ground.

Oceanus Shenron came to a halt in midair. "What was that!" he screamed.

Uub smiled widely. "Like it?" he asked. "I call it the Kisaku. I only just perfected it a couple of years ago. It comes in handy in situations like this."

Oceanus Shenron was practically foaming at the mouth. "That's the stupidest trick I've ever seen! And you're gonna go down twice as hard for it!" He shot toward Uub at his top speed.

Uub extended his finger again. "Kisaku!" Krillin and Yamcha held on to the struggling Haste Shenron, his wild thrashing threatening to tear their arms off. Krillin ground his teeth audibly as he fought to keep the dragon at bay; Yamcha was sweating profusely. But Haste Shenron's prowess lay in speed, not physical strength: he could not escape.

Tenshinhan landed softly on the ground, facing them. "This is it, Haste Shenron," he said calmly. "You should have known that you can't rely on one skill to win a battle."

"Shut up, you self-righteous bastard!" screamed the dragon, spitting hard into Tenshinhan's third eye.

"Argh! That's it!" yelled Tenshinhan, putting the tips of his fingers together in front of his face.

"Ten!" grunted Krillin, gesturing toward the two-star Dragonball in Haste Shenron's chest. "Be careful!"

"KIKOHO!" yelled Tenshinhan, firing the extra-concentrated blast out of his hands like a cannon. It struck its target in the stomach, knocking Krillin and Yamcha to the ground in the process. They glanced back up, and saw Haste Shenron's legs on the ground. Lying a few feet away was his torso. The mid-section that had connected them was destroyed. Haste Shenron gave a last, shuddering cough, and closed his eyes. The Dragonball glinted in the sunlight.

Uub's Kisaku whipped through the air, wrapping itself around Oceanus Shenron's arm and slamming him to the ground. The dragon gave a mighty splash as he hit; the droplets of water flew back up and gathered. Oceanus Shenron looked livid.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now, kid!" he yelled, shooting several high-pressure water jets from his fingertips. Uub dove to his left and evaded all but one of them. Oceanus Shenron's eyes glinted. He cackled loudly and dove.

Recovering from his hit, Uub only saw the incoming attack at the last moment. He had no choice but to take the impact. He spasmed as he was hit in the stomach. Oceanus Shenron kept attacking, and Uub was unable to counterattack. Drawing his feet back, he managed to plant them firmly under the dragon's chest, and kicked with all his might.

Oceanus Shenron flew off of Uub, who seized the moment. "Kisaku!" he cried, shooting another rope. This one wrapped itself around the dragon's arms and chest, right over the Dragonball. After he came back to his senses, Oceanus Shenron looked down at the position he was in. His face blanched.

Uub grinned broadly. "Thought so," he said. "You can't go liquid on me when I've got the Dragonball trapped, can you? This should be easy." He threw his hands behind his head, and a large ball of ki formed. "Sorry it had to be this abrupt, but I'd better get back to Gohan's house."

"Nnngh!" grunted Oceanus Shenron as he struggled vainly to move. As Uub threw the ball at him, he expelled a final beam from his mouth, before it was overtaken by Uub's superior might. In a blinding flash, Oceanus Shenron fell to the ground, smoking. He was dead.


	18. A New Battle

**_Chapter 18 – A New Battle_**  
The four humans returned to Gohan's house within five minutes of each other, holding the bodies of the two-star and six-star shadow dragons. Trunks examined them.

"I'll have to store them in the labs at Capsule Corp," he said. "I can inspect them, and the Dragonballs, later." Krillin raised an eyebrow quizzically. "There's a freezer there," Trunks added quickly.

Goku, Gohan, Pan, Piccolo, and Chi-chi came into the room and saw the worn-out fighters and their victims. Chi-chi grimaced and turned away; Pan hid her face in Gohan's shirt; Piccolo scowled.

"Wow," said Goku seriously. "You guys look pretty beat up. Come with me, I'll get you to Dende."

Gratefully, Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Uub placed their hands on Goku's shoulders. Giving a friendly wave to the others, Goku put two fingers to his temple and disappeared.

Dende had been watching from his lookout. He turned around to greet the warriors as they popped into view.

"Hey!" he said. "I hope those battles weren't too tough on you. You fought brilliantly!"

"Thanks..." said Uub, smiling.

"Here, let me help you," continued Dende, healing each of them in turn. The humans stretched, rejuvenated. "In all seriousness, though," he went on, "the four of you could easily have been killed, with your energy so low. You should take some senzu, if Karin can spare them."

"Hmm," Goku murmured. "Good idea. We should have thought of that earlier." He gave Dende a smile. "Thanks." The five of them teleported away.

Dende began to walk back to his position, then stopped. Had he imagined it, or was there something different about Goku? Did he have something on his mind? Dende shook his head in confusion and continued walking.

Goku and the others appeared before Yajirobe a few miles below. The rotund man yelped and fell over in shock.

"Goku!" he blurted as he pulled himself back onto his feet. "You gotta give us some kind of a warnin' before you do that!"

Yamcha laughed. "Maybe you're just getting old." He reached over and pulled out one of Yajirobe's long gray hairs.

"Ow! Quit it!" he yelled, rubbing his head vigorously. "You're not so young, Yamcha! Seems like you can't even grow your hair this long, eh?"

Yamcha crouched into a mock fighting stance. "Why, you--"

"A-hem." They all stopped and turned as the diminutive figure of Master Karin strode into view, leaning on a cane that was twice as large as himself. "I assume there's a reason you guys are here?"

"Oh! Right," said Goku. "Master Karin, we're going to have a lot of tough battles coming up, so we were wondering if there's any senzu you can give us?"

Karin sighed and shook his head. "You know, Goku, you're making this plant more endangered every day," he said, taking a small leather pouch off of a platform near him and looking inside it. After a moment, he pulled out five senzu beans and handed them to Goku.

"This is all I can give you," he said. "So you'd better use them wisely."

"This should be fine," said Goku. "Thanks, Master Karin!" Taking his friends, he teleported them back to his son's house.

Everyone spent a quiet night together at Gohan's house. They needed it for what lay ahead.

The next morning, everyone ate breakfast together (courtesy of Chi-chi, Videl, and Krillin) and lazed around the house. There were no reports of any shadow dragons, and no unusual ki signals. By lunchtime, there was a sense of unease about. Why weren't the other five dragons showing themselves?

The early afternoon found Goku pacing around the living room nervously, while Bulma puffed away at a cigarette outside. Piccolo stared out the window; Pan sat stiffly on the couch, keeping one eye on the television and the other on Uub sitting next to her.

Suddenly, she gave a start. "What's that?" she said, louder than she intended.

Hercule raced in. "What is it!" he cried. "Something on TV!"

"No," said Piccolo calmly. "She has sensed the energy of another dark dragon."

"Yeah," said Pan, a determined look on her face. "I want to take this one! Can I, Grampa? Please?" She gave Goku a pleading look. Before he could respond, Piccolo spoke again.

"No," he repeated. "This dragon is too powerful for you. I can sense it." He saw the anger blazing in her eyes. "What you need," he went on, "is an experienced fighter to accompany you."

Pan's eyes turned extremely hopeful. "You mean...I can go?" she asked tentatively.

Piccolo smiled wider than he had in years. "I want to see what Gohan has been teaching his daughter," he replied warmly.

"All right," said Goku warily. "But take a couple of senzu for yourselves. If you're lucky, you won't need them."

Pan nodded ecstatically, pocketing a senzu bean as Piccolo did the same. "All right, let's go!" she cried, flinging the door open and shooting up into the sky.

The two of them flew toward the ki signal. Piccolo slowed himself down to stay with his companion, though it irked him to be moving slower than was comfortable for him.

"Have you been training, Pan?" he asked, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, kind of," said Pan. Piccolo shot her a sidelong glance. "I mean, my dad taught me how to fight, and we train together sometimes, but usually he's working on some new scientific breakthrough. I usually practice in West City, fighting crime and stuff."

Piccolo shook his head. "Then let us pray that this dragon fights like a criminal."

A tremor shook Gohan's house to its roots. Goten and Trunks stumbled on their way to the kitchen. "What the--?" yelled Trunks as he flew to the door and yanked it open.

A few hundred feet away, in the air, a torrent of ki was pouring down, shaking the area around it. Trunks squinted. He couldn't see the source of the attack; whoever was causing it must have been even further away. Goten came up behind Trunks and took in the scene. "There's someone there," Trunks said.

"Yeah," agreed Goten. "And he's calling us out. Trying to get one of us to come." Turning back inside the house, he called to the others. "I'm taking this one!" he yelled. "Want to come, Trunks?" he added.

"Definitely," smiled Trunks. "Hold on a second." Rushing back into the living room, he pulled his sword from under the couch and rejoined his best friend. "I'm going too!" he called to no one in particular. Together, Goten and Trunks flew off toward the disturbance.


	19. Familiar Faces

**_Chapter 19 – Familiar Faces_**  
"I see something!" yelled Pan. Piccolo snapped his head in her direction.

"An important rule is not to yell when you see a potential threat," he said sternly.

"Sorry," said Pan nonchalantly. "But it's not like he can--"

The ki ball came so fast that Pan was caught completely off guard. Before she could even scream, Piccolo knocked it away with his arm. "Another important rule," he chided, "is to be on the watch for sneak attacks."

"Brilliant advice, Piccolo," came a shrill voice coming toward them. "Always the sage, aren't you?"

"The third rule," said Piccolo, turning his head in surprise, "is to know your enemy." The shadow dragon stopped in front of them. "Who are you?"

The dragon grinned malevolently. No ears or wings interrupted its smooth, purple body, which blended naturally with the cracked purple five-star Dragonball in its chest. A long tail curved elegantly into its spine, and its head ended in a teardrop-like point. "Oh, you can't guess? Foolish Namekian, it shouldn't be that difficult."

Piccolo's eyes widened as recognition seized him. "Frieza!" he blurted.

A high-pitched laugh emanated from the being. "Close! My name is Rage Shenron. It may interest you to know that I was created by the wish to revive the fools killed by Frieza."

Pan turned to the Namekian. "Piccolo!" she cried. "I've heard stories about Frieza! That's where this dragon guy comes from!"

Piccolo's answer was interrupted by a yell of anger. "_GUY!_" screamed Rage Shenron. "**_GUY!_** I am a female, you insipid Saiyan!" As she raged, her ki steadily rose. Piccolo stared, horror-struck.

"You'll pay for insulting me! Your power will never compare to mine!"

"Aaah!" cried Pan as she dodged a flying kick.

"That was just a taster, impudent girl!" roared Rage Shenron. Pan steadied herself and charged two balls of ki in her hands.

"Yeah, right."

"It's not lying, Pan!" yelled Piccolo, rushing over to the dragon. As she punched, Piccolo caught her fist in both hands. They struggled for a few seconds before Piccolo forced his opponent to back down. He was breathing hard.

"You get your power from rage," he said matter-of-factly.

"Heh," panted Rage Shenron. "Not as sure of your own abilities anymore, are you, Namekian?"

"This will be a more difficult battle than I thought, yes," said Piccolo, raising his power level. "But it is nice," he threw off his cape and turban, "to feel useful again..."  
Goten and Trunks flew side-by-side at a relatively leisurely pace, considering how close their target was. As they drew closer, Goten cast a sidelong glance at Trunks.

"He sees us coming, you know," he said.

"Yeah," said Trunks, smiling. He drew his sword. "And we see him. This could be a pretty straightforward fight. I'm excited."

Goten raised one eyebrow. "Why did you make that sword, anyway?"

Trunks shook his head and turned back to the shadow dragon ahead of them. "It's...my mom likes to talk about the teenage version of me that came to this world a long time ago. She's been doing it for years. I get the feeling she wants me to be more like him." He gave a hollow laugh. "So I built this sword. A bit more high-tech than the one the other Trunks had, but I like it. Here we are, Goten."

They stopped abruptly in midair. A tall, muscular dragon floated before them. He was almost entirely black, with white cuffs on his wrists, elbows, shoulders, knees, ankles, and waist. A pair of bright red eyes leered at the half-Saiyans, and a row of white spikes lined the center of the dragon's forehead. The seven-star Dragonball shimmered in his chest.

"Hey," he said in a deep, clear voice. "I thought I'd be able to rope a couple of you in. The name's Nightros Shenron."

"Thanks," said Goten coolly. "I'm Son Goten, and this--"

"I know who you are," interrupted Nightros Shenron. "Baby did, after all."

"Baby?" asked Goten, surprised. "That's where you come from?"

"Mm-hm," nodded the dragon. "I was born when you all wished back the people Baby killed. And don't look so excited," he added, as Goten's face lightened. "It may not have been a lot of people, but it was the most recent wish made. I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

Trunks levelled his sword at Nightros Shenron. "I'm ready when you are," he said.

The dragon grinned. There was a blur of movement, and Trunks' sword was knocked out of his hand. Trunks became a Super Saiyan and dove after it, but Nightros Shenron intercepted him and delivered a hard uppercut. Before Goten could take in what he had seen, Nightros Shenron had returned for him. Goten threw his upper body backward just in time, evading a long kick. He pulled his head back up; his hair had turned golden. He was a Super Saiyan.

"All right," he said. "Let's try this again."

Piccolo and Rage Shenron fought furiously. They were deadlocked, neither gaining an edge. Pan watched, horrified, from below. All the training that Gohan had given her had not prepared her for the real thing: a ruthless villain who would not let up when her opponent became tired.

Piccolo was indeed tired physically, but his mind remained clearer than ever before. Years of spiritual training had taught him to stay calm in the most brutal situations. Calm, collected, he chose his moments carefully, striking a vulnerable spot when he saw an opening. Rage Shenron shrieked in anger, which only served to make her more powerful. She thrust her head forward, bashing Piccolo's skull.

Pan flew upward. She threw her fist at Rage Shenron's exposed head, and it connected. But the dragon was far too powerful. She winced for a moment, then smacked Pan aside and dove after Piccolo again.

Piccolo had hit the ground with his feet. He sprang back at his enemy, crackling with energy. Reaching Rage Shenron, he placed his hands on her head and pushed himself over her. He kickd with both feet from behind the dragon, sending her crashing headlong into the ground.

Pan immediately joined Piccolo. With a yell of exhilaration, she began firing dozens of ki blasts at the spot where Rage Shenron lay. After a few moments of this, a large beam shot upward from the spot, damaging Pan.

"Damn!" yelled Piccolo as Rage Shenron flew back up, teeth bared. They began exchanging punches and kicks again. This time, Piccolo was having a much harder job keeping on top.

"Ha!" crowed the dragon, sweat dropping down her face. "This is excellent! Too bad you don't get stronger as you get angrier! Who but me can claim that?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Piccolo could see Pan. Her clothing was torn, her hands bloodied, her face scratched in several places. She was steaming, her teeth and fists clenched. She seemed to be almost shaking with rage. Her eyes flashed once, and she crossed her palms above her head.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. "MASENKO HA!"

Goku, sitting on the couch in his son's living room, saw the TV turn on with a new danger report. There had been another attack. Goku's eyes widened.

"No..." he said to himself. "Chi-chi's not going to like this. Gohan! Can you come here?"

Gohan ran into the room. "What is it, Dad?" His eyes fell upon the TV. "Oh, no!" he cried.

Goku sighed. "East District 439," he muttered. "Another shadow dragon, probably. I'll take care of it, I guess."

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes. An instant later, he opeed them in shock. "What!" he wondered. "Is this right!"

Goku cast around for the ki signal as well. "Whoa!" he cried. "You're right! This one's powerful!"

"Too powerful," said Gohan seriously. "Dad, I think I'd better come with you."

"All right!" said Goku excitedly. "This'll be a good opportunity for some father-son bonding!"

"If we don't get killed in the process," said Gohan grimly. They each took a senzu bean from the pouch on the table, left a note for the others, and flew off toward Goku's house.


	20. Goku and Gohan

**_Chapter 20 – Goku and Gohan_**

Rage Shenron barely had time to glance in Pan's direction before she was hit by a blast harder and more devastating than anything Piccolo had thrown at her. Overwhelmed, she was forced off of the Namekian and hurled several yards away by the bright beam emanating from Pan's hands. As it cleared, Piccolo caught his breath and looked at the dragon.

She was breathing with difficulty, her hands clutching her left side, which had received the most damage. Her eyes and teeth were clenched tightly.

Turning his head to Pan, Piccolo gaped. Her eyes were filled with a reckless rage that he had only seen on Gohan so many years before. After a moment's silence, he spoke.

"Pan..." he whispered. "Where did you learn that technique?"

Pan's eyes were locked onto Rage Shenron, and she almost seemed not to hear him. However, she spoke evenly and deliberately.

"The Shin Masenko. My dad taught it to me when I was younger. I never really used it until now."

Rage Shenron opened her eyes. She was livid, even more so than Pan.

"What are you going to do now, little girl!" she shrieked. "You've just used up half your ki, only to cause my power level to shoot up! I'd say it wouldn't give me any pleasure to kill someone so stupid," she said, narrowing her eyes menacingly. "But I'd be lying."

In one swift motion, Pan reached into her pocket, pulled out the senzu bean she had taken earlier, and swallowed it. Piccolo did the same. They both raised their power levels as high as they would go, and charged at the dragon, who howled with fury as she charged back.

Trunks, having recovered his sword, pulled out of his dive and looked back at the battle above him. Goten wasn't making much progress against Nightros Shenron; even as a Super Saiyan, the dragon was wearing him down. He dodged a punch, only to be tripped a split-second later. Nightros Shenron was playing with him.

Trunks flew back up, hand extended. The ki blast hit its target in the back; the dragon spasmed, and Goten kicked him upside the head. Trunks slammed him downward with the hilt of his sword. Goten staggered against him.

"Are you all right?" asked Trunks in alarm.

"Yeah," panted Goten, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "He's just...a little tougher than I thought."

Below them, Nightros Shenron was taking his time getting up from the ground. He evaluated the fight he had just had.

_Hmm. Trunks has a bit more tact, but Goten's not an awful fighter. But I can sense some hidden raw power. One of them can reach the next level, and he hasn't shown me yet._ He watched Trunks pat Goten on the back and support him for a moment. He grinned malevolently, stood up and stretched his arms.

"Found it," he said quietly.  
Goku was silent. He flew alongside Gohan, who was flying as fast as his father could go, but no faster. They didn't speak the whole way; they were both occupied with their own thoughts.

Gohan was worried about the immense ki signal they had felt from the newest shadow dragon, one even greater than his own. Goku was thinking about the words that the Elder Kaioshin had said to him on the Planet of the Kais: _"The dormant power that lies only in the Super Saiyans of legend! An incredibly dangerous power that is not to be used lightly. It will make you roughly as strong as your son."_ He had felt ready for this power ever since he left to fight Super 17, and only needed the conditions to be right. _"Once you're at your maximum power level, you have to call on the Saiyan powers of Oozaru and have the necessary rage in your heart."_

Their thoughts carried them all the way to a tall, red dragon with pointy ears, wings, and no nose. The four-star Dragonball was lodged in his chest. He was not in the act of destroying a city; in fact he was standing in the middle of a barren desert, waiting for them. They landed.

"Hello," he said, in a deep, rasping voice. "My name is Nova Shenron. I'm here to fight you and kill you." He said it simply, with no pretense or emotion.

A little unnerved by this, as well as by the creature's enormous power level, Gohan stammered foolishly, "Why?"

"Because of the negative energy that created me. Also," he said, with an icy glint in his eye, "I have a bit of a score to settle with you, Son Gohan." As he spoke, fire blazed around all three of them.

"Me?" asked Gohan, regaining his confidence now that a fight was about to begin. He tensed.

"Of course. I assume you remember Cell? It was the wish to revive those he killed that created me. I must do what he could not."

Something about this did not sound right in Goku's mind. "Wait a minute," he said slowly. "That wish was made a long time ago. So what's with this power we're feeling from you?"

Nova Shenron turned to him. "Son Goku," he said, smiling almost in greeting. Then, "there was a small anomaly in the negative energy for this wish. Two dragons were created from it. There lies much of my power; and since there are two of you, it might be fun to try it out." He opened his mouth.

Immediately, Goku and Gohan felt his power decrease very slightly. Then an identical signal emerged from within the dragon's body. There seemed to be two of the same ki signal in one shadow dragon.

A second dragon tumbled out of Nova Shenron's mouth and onto the ground. Gohan was reminded unpleasantly of the Cell Jrs as the dragon climbed to his feet. He was identical to his brother, although icy blue in color, and with the three-star Dragonball embedded in his chest.

"Hey," he said in the same voice. "Eiss Shenron. Nice to see you, Son." He indicated Gohan pointedly.

"Shall I take Son Goku, then?" asked Nova Shenron.

"Definitely," said Eiss Shenron, shivering with anticipation. "Let's fight, boy."

Nova Shenron turned his attention to Goku. In one swift, seamless movement, Goku's hair turned golden and flew down his back simultaneously.

"Is that your full, unrestrained power?" asked his opponent, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes," said Goku seriously. Both Nova and Eiss Shenron were stronger than him; roughly as strong as Gohan. "For now." Goten and Trunks went on the offensive. Shooting off in different directions, they doubled back at different speeds to hit Nightros Shenron twice in quick succession. But he was ready for them this time. He casually hurled a ki blast at Trunks, distracting him for the moment. He jumped up, avoiding Goten's attack, and fired another blast which slammed Goten into the ground.

The dragon rejoined Goten at ground zero. He grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into the air.

"You're not even giving it all you've got," he said angrily. "Why not?"

"I..." began Goten.

Nightros Shenron soared after him, punching him in the mouth.

"C'mon, what's it gonna take?" he demanded. "I'm beating the hell out of you, you're losing! Take it up a notch!"

He was unprepared for Trunks' recovery. He noticed at the last possible moment that Trunks' sword was glowing with energy. The young Saiyan swished it in a sweeping arc aimed at Nightros Shenron, who leapt out of the way just in time.

Trunks grinned. Out of the tip of the sword poured the energy, straight into the dragon's chest. He was thrown several yards away.

"Nice move, Trunks," said Goten appreciatively.

"Thanks," said Trunks. "But this guy isn't going down so easily. I'm thinking we might need a little extra firepower."

"I've been trying to get Super Saiyan 2 back, but it isn't coming!" yelled Goten in frustration.

"No," said Trunks, shaking his head. "Not that."

Nightros Shenron, who had by now recovered, watched with interest. What could this mean?

"Oh, yeah?" said Goten. "That dance, huh?"

Trunks nodded.

"All right, Nightros Shenron!" he called. "Let us show you how powerful we can get!" He turned to face the dragon...and was shocked to see that he was gone.

"What?" he wondered aloud. "Where'd he...? Goten? Do you see anything?"

Goten looked at Trunks. "No," he said after a beat.

Trunks raised his eyebrows. He watched Goten flex his muscles briefly. Then his aura flared up furiously, there was a sound like a small explosion, and Goten was a Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh," he said to himself. "So that's what it is."

"Goten, what are you...?" Trunks was feeling a bit nervous. "What happened to you? Who are you?"

Goten looked at him, and laughed a deep laugh.

"Heh, don't you recognize me? I know it must be hard in all this," he indicated his body, "but it's still me."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I should have guessed," he said. "Baby's wish."

Nightros Shenron nodded. Then he charged.


	21. Desperate Hour

**_Chapter 21 – Desperate Hour_**

The fight between Son Gohan and Eiss Shenron was electric, but Goku paid no attention to it. He was in the midst of his own furious battle with Nova Shenron. However, while Gohan and his opponent were exactly equal in strength, Goku was badly losing.

He shot a hard kick at Nova Shenron's stomach; the dragon leaped to the left and smacked Goku's foot away, then elbowed the top of his head. Goku became immensely dizzy, and was only vaguely aware of a wrenching pain in his leg: Nova Shenron had grabbed it and was swinging Goku in circles. When he let go, Goku went careening toward the ground, stopping himself at the last second with his hands and flipping himself back onto his feet. As the dragon shot toward him again, Goku released a Kamehameha of tremendous power.

The only perceptible change in Nova Shenron's attack was a slight decrease in speed. However, his fist hit Goku's face with more than enough force than was needed to send him into a mountain a mile away.

In a daze, Goku glanced up at the sky. The moon was shining in the sky; it was full. Goku realized with horror that he had missed the opportunity to reach his new power level: he felt angry enough, but he was nowhere near his full power.

Nova Shenron interrupted his thoughts with a growl. He flew over Goku, obscuring his view of the moon.

"You're made of tougher stuff than I thought, Son Goku," he said, sounding almost impressed. "But you're losing energy fast. Maybe I should just kill you."

"Nnngh!" Goku grunted in frustration. "Damn it! If only I could get my power level equal with Gohan's!"

Nova Shenron raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?" he inquired curiously.

Pan, enraged, tore through the air toward Rage Shenron, Piccolo attacking from beside her. The dragon's power continued to grow as she flew at her opponents.

With a mighty crash they collided. Limbs whipping around faster than even they could see, they each focused on nothing except their enemies' weak spots. However, it became more and more difficult to find vulnerable spots to hit.

Rage Shenron howled in frustration as she was knocked aside by Piccolo. Rounding on them again, she shot her hands forward and expelled two huge beams of ki. One of them grazed Pan's arm, incapacitating her for a moment. The other missed its mark entirely.

Piccolo raised his arm, and a curved strip of ki appeared in his hand. With a sweeping motion, he hurled it at the dragon, shouting "Kibu-meran!" as he did so.

Rage Shenron ducked, and the attack sailed over her head. Piccolo fired several more at her, but she dodged them all.

"Foolish Namekian," she growled, charging two ki balls in her hands. She didn't notice the ki boomerangs returning to Piccolo until each one had impacted the back of her head.

"AAAAARGH!" she screamed. Trunks caught Goten's fist in both hands, skidding backward a few yards in the process. Nightros Shenron grinned with Goten's mouth, and tripped Trunks with his leg. The dragon let out a long, cold laugh that shook Trunks. He narrowed his eyes and leveled his sword at his best friend, who regarded it with an amused expression.

"Aw, how cute. The little warrior's playing Super Saiyan. Well, come on, little guy. Let's play."

Trunks snarled with rage and rushed forward. He swung his sword in a vertical arc, and Nightros Shenron stumbled backward to avoid getting hit. Trunks seized the moment, and began punching, kicking and slicing as hard as possible. But his enemy was too powerful for him. He blocked everything Trunks threw at him, and it was only after a few moments that Trunks managed to land a sharp cut on his face. When the dragon flinched, Trunks brought his knee up into his stomach, then smacked his head with the flat of the blade. In a daze, Nightros Shenron began firing ki blasts randomly, but Trunks absorbed them into his sword, preparing to slice the dragon again.

Nightros Shenron noticed what Trunks was doing at the last second, and brought his hands up against the sword to block it. The energized sword cut into his palms, and he clenched his teeth in pain.

"What were you thinking, moron!" he yelled. "I've got your best friend's body right here!"

"I've been in enough battles to learn what needs to be done," said Trunks seriously. He pushed the sword closer toward his enemy's heart. The dragon pushed it back, harder.

With a terrible growl of "Nooo!" Nightros Shenron forced the sword back toward Trunks, and shot a kick at him. Trunks lost his balance, stumbled, and looked up to see the dragon holding the sword at either end, hands shining with blood. With a loud snapping sound, he brought the sword down onto his raised knee, breaking it in two. He threw the pieces away.

"That takes care of that," he breathed. "Now it's just you, me, and our fists."

Gohan and Eiss Shenron flew around each other at lightning speed. Occasionally they raced at each other and collided, creating a noise like a crack of thunder.

Gohan dove toward the ground, shooting a volley of ki upward. Eiss Shenron dodged it and raced after his opponent, freezing the air as he went. Gohan landed on the ground and looked up to see the dragon racing at him, and threw up his hands. He grabbed Eiss Shenron by the shoulders as he hit, and bashed the dragon's head with his own. The dragon howled, and Gohan threw a punch at his stomach. Eiss Shenron grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, slamming him into the ground. He shot a blast of freezing air at Gohan, who disappeared at the last moment and reappeared above the dragon. He kicked, but the dragon had already rematerialized behind him. They fought furiously for a moment, moving all around the area frantically.

They appeared again, fifty feet away from each other. Both shot their hands forward and expelled a tremendous beam of ki. They hit, rocking the ground and air all around them, causing it to split. Both of them persisted.

"Getting a little tired?" asked Gohan, even as he narrowed his own eyelids from effort.

"I wouldn't worry about me, or yourself right now," grinned Eiss Shenron evilly. "I'd worry about him." He jerked his head to the side.

Gohan looked, and gasped. "No! Dad!" he cried, and he watched as, almost a mile away, Nova Shenron slammed his foot into Goku's neck.

His mind was no longer on the intense struggle he was having with Eiss Shenron. With an anguished yell, he forced his beam to overcome the dragon's, and broke free. He raced toward the spot where his father lay; a second later, however, Eiss Shenron had already recovered, and intercepted him.

"That isn't your business, Son Gohan!" he laughed, blowing cold air in Gohan's face. Gohan cursed, punched the dragon in the face, and zoomed around him. Suddenly he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, and was yanked back into Eiss Shenron's line of sight.

"You're not leaving until we're finished!" yelled the dragon, a bit more angrily. Gohan punched again, and his opponent caught the fist in his open hand. Gohan's aura flared up around him.

"Fine!" he yelled, his anger threatening to overcome him. "I guess I'll just have to yank that Dragonball out of your chest first!" Eiss Shenron grinned.

Nearby, Goku lay on the ground, gagging severely. He coudn't breathe. He felt he was going to die.

Nova Shenron landed lightly beside him. He threw his arms out in both directions, setting a circle of earth around them ablaze. He picked up Goku by the hair and hurled him toward the wall of fire. With what was left of his reflexes, Goku dug his heels into the ground, stopping himself before he was burned.

"So you have some fight left in you after all," said Nova Shenron. "Keep fighting me."

Goku, doubled over with the effort to remain standing, slowly lifted his head. Blood was pouring freely from his mouth and nose, and one of his hands was clutching his neck. His breath was starting to come back to him, but it came in heavy gasps. He stood there, eyes locked onto his enemy's, a wild, angry desperation in his eyes, and dashed forward as fast as he could.

Nova Shenron jumped a few feet into the air, and Goku stumbled past the place he had just been. The dragon landed.

"Not really a fair fight anymore," he said. "I shouldn't have expected so much." He calmly batted away the feeble ki blasts that Goku shot, and kicked him in the chest, sending him through the wall of fire and onto his back.

Through all of this, Goku stubbornly held onto his Super Saiyan 3 form. It was his only hope now. He saw Nova Shenron stride through the flames and come to a stop in front of him. Goku opened his mouth.

"You...b-bastard! Why don't...you just...kill me already?" Even as he said it, he was inching his fingers toward his pocket, where he knew his senzu bean rested.

Nova Shenron paused. "I've had enough fun beating you to a pulp," he said after a beat. "What I really want now is a challenge. A real fight with someone on equal terms with myself." He stared hard at Goku. "You said you have the means to become as strong as your son. Do it now, and fight me for real."

Goku snapped his attention away from his pocket and gaped at the dragon. "Y...you're serious?" he asked.

"Yes," said the dragon simply. "Return to your full strength. Do whatever you must do. And do it quickly."

Goku looked past him at the sky. The moon shone brightly, perfectly round and full.

"I'm waiting, Son Go--" He stopped in mid-sentence. Goku looked at him, and was at a loss for words.

There was nothing in Nova Shenron's face to suggest that anything was wrong. But Goku saw, protruding from his stomach, a thin white beam of ki. With a soundless motion, it split into four other beams, cutting the dragon in half both vertically and horizontally. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

A few yards behind the pieces of Nova Shenron, and walking more into focus every second, was a tall, massively built creature. It was mostly white, with blue areas under the chin and stomach. Spikes stuck out in every direction: long black ones protruded from its back, while others were white and seemed to be extensions of its skin. The most noticeable of these were two long, thick horns coming from the top of its head. There was something round glinting in its chest, which Goku could only assume was the one-star Dragonball. The figure walked up to Goku until it was standing where its victim had been.

"Traitor," he rumbled in a voice which could only be described as dark: deep, deadly, and sounding more like thunder than a natural voice. "He didn't deserve to live. Ah, Son Goku," he added, turning to the gasping, writhing figure in front of him. "So nice to see you. I am Syn Shenron."


	22. The One Star Dragon

**_Chapter 22 – The One-Star Dragon_**

Every time Trunks tried to attack Nightros Shenron, he was already in a different place. The combination of the dragon's own powers and Goten's Super Saiyan 2 body made him very difficult for Trunks to fight.

"Aargh! Stop moving!" he yelled, punching what had previously been Nightros Shenron's head, but was now empty space.

"Stop moving?" came the incredulous reply from above him. "But that takes all the fun out of it!" Trunks flung a ki blast at the voice, but the dragon swatted it back at him and appeared in front of him.

"Fine," he said. "You want me not to move, I won't move. See if you do any better."

Fuming, knowing Nightros Shenron was toying with him, Trunks brought his fist back and slammed it into the dragon's face. There was a pause while he withdrew his fist. There was a slight grimace on Nightros Shenron's face, and his nose bled slightly. He wiped it with his sleeve and spat onto the ground.

"There," he said in disgust. "I hope you've amused yourself. But you see what I mean? Moving around is just more fun." He shot downward.

Trunks looked down and received a flying kick in the stomach. He attempted to punch the dragon's face again, but couldn't reach and flailed wildly. Nightros Shenron, his foot still in Trunks' stomach, flipped over quickly and sent him sailing toward the ground.

Trunks regained his senses just in time to come to a split-second halt. An instant later, however, he felt a foot hit his back, and hit the ground with a terrific crash.

He lay on the ground, unable to move: Nightros Shenron still had one foot on his back. He tried to push himself up, but the dragon only pressed harder. He began to laugh in his loud, deep voice, and Trunks groaned against the pressure. He was vaguely aware of his enemy changing his voice; he continued laughing ruthlessly, but now with Goten's voice. Something seemed to go off in Trunks' head at this point.

Nightros Shenron expected Trunks to retaliate. He did not expect the area immediately around them to light up with energy and rise off the ground. He did not expect that the chunk of land would suddenly shatter with a huge blast, or that the blast would come from Trunks.

Trunks wheeled around to face Nightros Shenron and hurled himself at him, punching and kicking simultaneously in different places, sometimes striking with all four limbs at once. The dragon was taken completely by surprise, and it was a moment before he regained himself. He caught Trunks' leg in one arm and blasted him with the other. Then he brought his elbow down on Trunks' head and kicked him away.

But, with a scream, an explosion of ki and a sudden increase in power, Trunks shot forward again and punched Nightros Shenron hard in the face. This time the dragon flew backward head over heels; he had been punched by a Super Saiyan 2.

"You're right!" yelled Trunks savagely, as he whipped around to the other side and performed a roundhouse kick on the dragon's exposed head. "Moving around _is_ more fun!"  
A few minutes earlier, Pan and Piccolo had been an effective team, keeping Rage Shenron at bay without overexerting themselves. Now, however, the dragon's anger was building.

The two of them circled around her, darting in for quick attacks when they saw the opportunity. Rage Shenron screamed in frustration, and they both charged in from opposite sides. Suddenly, the dragon shot a powerful ki beam at Pan while kicking behind herself at Piccolo's chest. Both attacks connected.

Rage Shenron grabbed Pan and threw her down into Piccolo, then swooped down and headbutted both of them into the ground. Piccolo flipped onto his feet and fired a series of ki boomerangs, but the dragon destroyed them with two blasts from her hands, which she then redirected toward her adversaries on the ground. Pan got up and countered both beams with two of her own. All four beams were deadlocked for a moment. Then Rage Shenron bellowed with anger, and Pan was overcome. There was a huge explosion.

Pan and Piccolo lay in a heap inside a crater. Rage Shenron flew down to them regardless. She picked them both up and hurled them into a nearby mountain, which collapsed on top of them. She charged toward the debris, which shot out in all directions just as she reached it. There stood Pan, breathing heavily and glowing with energy. Piccolo lay unconscious beside her.

The dragon and the part-Saiyan looked at each other with equal resentment in their eyes. They flew at each other and collided, attacking each other with more ferocity than either had ever known. Both of their power levels rose more and more, but Pan's was slowing down. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Syn Shenron glared down at Goku with contempt.

"What...do you want?" gasped Goku.

"I wanted to meet you," rumbled the dragon.

"Why?" Goku demanded.

"To see for myself the man responsible for my existence. Before he dies. Alas, Nova Shenron succumbed to frail ideas like fair play and justice, and I had to kill him. It is regrettable, but this way I have the privilege of killing you myself."

He didn't look as though he regretted Nova Shenron's death at all. "How am I...responsible...for your existence?" Goku asked.

"You were a fool, Son Goku, and you have foolish friends. You should have remained dead all those years ago when Piccolo's Makankousappo killed you. In wishing you back to life, your friends created the energy that would eventually become me."

"But...that was a long time ago! The energy...should have become weaker...since then!" He began to inch his fingertips toward his pocket again.

"Indeed, it should have," continued the dragon, a smile spreading across his face. "So it is with the other shadow dragons, who were created from your defeated foes. Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu! Baby! The Demon King Piccolo! They are all dead! But you, Son Goku, you lived on, and not only that...you became far stronger than any before you. And the energy from that wish grew more potent, and here I stand, stronger than any before me. And now..."

Goku had managed to grasp the senzu bean from inside his pocket. In an instant, he withdrew his hand and shot it toward his mouth. Syn Shenron's eyes filled with fire, and he uttered a cry of indescribable anger.

"_RRRAAAAARGH!_" he howled, kicking Goku's arm as hard as he could. Goku felt it crack in several places as he flipped over four times to a spot thirty feet away. The senzu was far out of his reach. His strength completely gave out, and he collapsed, back in Base form.

"I will not make the same mistake as countless others before me!" screamed Syn Shenron. "You will not transform! You will die, here and now!" He was hovering directly over Goku, pointing at him.

"Now listen well, Son Goku. I am going to fire a thin beam at you. At this angle it will pierce your heart and the Earth's core." He brushed distractedly at the back of his head for a moment. "You will die instantly, while the rest of this miserable planet will perish slowly, horribly, not knowing at first what it is that's boiling them to death. But they will come to realize it, and the screams will echo all over the world." He brushed his head again, growling slightly. "How does it feel to be on the brink of death, Son Goku?"

"Nothing...I haven't...already experienced," murmured Goku, closing his eyes.

The dragon's finger glowed. "Indeed," he said. "Now, goodb--_WHAT IS THAT!_"

Goku's eyes snapped open. Syn Shenron was rubbing the back of his head vigorously. Now Goku could see a small, concentrated beam of ki burning it. The dragon wheeled around to see what it was, and the beam caught him in the eyes. He roared in pain.

"Hyaah!" cried Vegeta as he flew down and kicked Syn Shenron hard in the face. He stumbled backward a few steps, clutching it. Vegeta landed a few feet away and turned his head to Goku.

"Why haven't you used the _true_ Super Saiyan form, Kakarot?" he asked. "The one you were trained to use!"

"I...I never achieved it!" yelled Goku. He was in complete shock.

So, apparently, was Vegeta. "W-what?" he stammered. The confusion, however, quickly melted into a delighted grin. "It finally happened, then, Kakarot. I had given up hope that it would."

"What?"

Vegeta raised his eyes to the full moon and clenched his fists. "I've..._SURPASSED YOU!_"

The entire Earth shook as an enormous rumbling filled Goku's ears. A bright light had enveloped Vegeta; the ground was cracking all around him as he yelled louder and louder. Goku was thrown backward. He didn't think he would have survived if he hadn't been watching so intently. The enormous ki flying out in every direction split the sky, and lightning shot across it. All over the globe houses crumbled, trees whipped across the streets, terrified families hid for their lives in their basements. Syn Shenron stood rooted to the spot, transfixed in horror.

When the light began to fade and the trembling died down, Goku lay still, open-mouthed. Vegeta was still standing there, but he was changed. His hair had grown a little down his back and shoulders, though it remained black. Thick, dark red fur covered his neck, back, and arms, leaving his chest bare. There were small patches of red behind his eyes, and--most noticeably of all--a long, furry tail extended from his behind. Had it been there before?

He smiled at the stunned expression on Goku's face, then turned back to Syn Shenron, who wore an identical one. Vegeta looked as though he wanted to say something, but he could only laugh.

"V...Vegeta...?" stammered the dragon.

"Vegeta!" Goku blurted out. "How did you...I mean...you're a Super Saiyan 4!"

Vegeta glanced down at Goku disdainfully. "Super Saiyan 4, Kakarot? Don't make me laugh! If you knew the power I'm feeling right now you wouldn't dare compare it to the Super Saiyan!"

"But how did it happen?"

"The Kaioshins took me to their planet just after you left, Kakarot. As I trained in my cave, my mind was completely at ease, and they were able to collect my consciousness while leaving my body on Earth.

"They told me all about the ancient Super Saiyan of Legend and the form he had achieved, and the means to achieve it myself. They assumed that because of my past I would be more...predisposed to rage than you, and they were right! All it took was one memory, and the anger in my heart was revived! And here I am," he finished with rapture, enjoying his new form.

"What memory?" asked Goku. Vegeta grinned still wider.

"Our last battle, after Babidi tried to enslave my mind," he said. "I was already at my full power; the conditions were perfect! You withheld your true power that day, Kakarot. But I hold nothing back now."

"But you never achieved Super Saiyan 3!"

"I told you, Kakarot! This is a form far beyond anything the Super Saiyan forms can do! I didn't need to progress to that level in order to reach this one! You watch, Kakarot; I think you'll find that this form can get the job done by itself."

"Oh, yeah?" said Syn Shenron, who had recovered from his shock. "Let me put that to the test."

"Very well," replied Vegeta. He crouched, and the dragon did the same. With a flash, they had both disappeared. Goku saw them reappear high above the ground, flashing across the sky with extreme speed. Goku hadn't yet seen what Syn Shenron could do, but it looked to be far more than Nova Shenron. After a few seconds their movements became impossible for Goku to follow, and he gave up.

At that moment, Syn Shenron and Vegeta reappeared on the ground, fifty feet apart.

"HAAAAAAA!" they both cried, drawing their fists back and rushing at each other.

Their fists collided with a noise like a crack of thunder. Visible shockwaves emanated in all directions from the point of impact, splitting nearby mountains neatly in half, and rupturing the Earth itself. Both of their faces were focused on the other, teeth clenched.

The damage was over. Vegeta and Syn Shenron stood there, fists still connected, standing still in the dark, lightning-filled sky, wind swirling around them. Finally, the dragon withdrew his fist and yelled in pain, clutching it with his other hand.

A low laugh slowly escaped Vegeta.


	23. The Legendary Super Saiyans

**_Chapter 23 – The Legendary Super Saiyans_**

Vegeta and Syn Shenron's battle was in danger of rocking the planet with every impact. Luckily, Vegeta had the sense to take the fight to the sky, high above the surface. A dull rumbling filled the ears of everyone on Earth, and they stared up at the lightning-filled sky in fear and amazement, wondering what was causing it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Goku saw his senzu bean lying on the ground nearby. With an effort that took much of his remaining strength, he turned himself onto his stomach. Using his left arm, the one that had not been shattered by Syn Shenron, he began to pull himself along the ground toward the senzu.

High above him, Vegeta ducked as Syn Shenron sailed over his head, fist outstretched. He shot his head back up, ramming the dragon's stomach, then flipped in midair and kicked him downward. He shot down after his opponent, who disappeared as soon as Vegeta reached him. Vegeta was blindsided; the dragon reappeared at his side and punched the side of his head. Vegeta growled and fired a series of ki blasts from his palm. Syn Shenron blocked most of them, but a particularly strong one hit his shoulder. Vegeta shot forward again with a flying kick to the chest. The dragon reeled, then grabbed Vegeta's foot and hurled him down into the ground.

A foot away from the senzu, Goku stretched out his hand to grab it. As Vegeta hit the ground with the force of an explosion, both of them were thrown in opposite directions.

"Damn!" grunted Goku as his eyes refocused on the senzu, which was now much farther away.

Pan and Rage Shenron heard and felt the peripheral effects of that battle, but ignored them. They were too intent on inflicting as much pain as possible on the other.

Pan managed a short uppercut to Rage Shenron's jaw, then spun around to kick the dragon's chest. She was diverted, however, by the dragon's hand, which slapped her foot away. Now facing the other direction, Pan was forced to take a hard kick to the back. She flew downward and hit the ground.

As Rage Shenron flew at her, she sprung back to her feet and fired a large ki ball that hit her opponent head-on. The dragon screamed with fury, threw her hands behind her head, and brought them back with a powerful beam flying from them.

Pan gasped and dodged the beam. Rage Shenron maneuvered her hands, and the beam flew straight back at her. Attempting to trick the dragon into hitting herself, Pan flew at her and dissapeared at the last second. But the dragon redirected the beam's course expertly, following Pan wherever she went.

Pan was running out of breath but was unable to stop. The beam was catching up with her.

Trunks and Nightros Shenron were not having an even battle. The dragon had quickly recovered from his shock at Trunks' transformation, and had now regained his edge.

Trunks was firing an endless volley of ki blasts at Nightros Shenron, who stood on the ground enveloped in a protective shield. The shield was slowly breaking, and Trunks increased the power in each blast. Just as it began to crack, the dragon let it explode outward, throwing Trunks off balance. The energy he had used up in his attack made him unable to dodge Nightros Shenron's punch to the face.

Trunks hit the ground, hard. He was bleeding heavily and moaning as he clutched his face. The dragon landed beside him. Syn Shenron formed a ki ball above his head and hurled it toward the ground as quickly as he could. Below him, Vegeta sprang to his feet and knocked it back up, where it flew past the dragon's head and into space.

"You won't destroy this planet that easily!" he yelled, flying back up to meet his opponent. Syn Shenron blocked Vegeta's strike, sending more shockwaves down to Earth. Goku gritted his teeth as he inched closer.

The dragon disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. However, he was shocked to discover that Vegeta had already spun around, and received a hard sweeping kick to the side. He growled with fury and shot toward Vegeta again. Vegeta jumped out of the way, but the dragon grabbed his leg and pulled him back with one hand while punching him with the other. He kept up a barrage of punches and kicks that kept Vegeta off-balance. Soon, though, he began to block most of them, and before long he had regained control and caught the dragon's arm, swung him around and tossed him higher into the air. Drawing his arm back, he formed a powerful ki ball and hurled it at the dragon. It made contact, and a loud explosion occurred.

When the smoke cleared, Syn Shenron was still floating in the air, bleeding in several places. He seemed ready to explode as well.

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!_" he screamed, and jabbed his finger downward.

Miles below, Goku looked up in fear. Syn Shenron had seen him! He made a desperate swipe for the senzu and managed to get hold of it.

At that moment, Syn Shenron released a beam of white energy that missed Goku by four feet. Goku looked, puzzled, at where it had hit, and realized that the dragon had not been aiming at him. The four pieces of Nova Shenron's body had been enveloped in a glowing white light. They seemed to come together into a ball of red energy, which flew up and into Syn Shenron's body. There was a flash.

Vegeta froze as he felt Syn Shenron's power level rise. There were now two Dragonballs in his chest: the one-star and the four-star. The dragon glared at Vegeta with hatred. "_Now_ we'll see who the better fighter is!"

On the ground, Goku popped the senzu into his mouth. Almost immediately he felt the bones in his left arm reconnect, his legs regain their mobility, his wounds heal, and his power level return to normal. He stood up and watched Vegeta and Syn Shenron continue fighting, knowing he was powerless to help.

The dragon had disappeared. Vegeta fired several ki blasts into the air, and punched and kicked at wherever he might reappear. He flitted into view above Vegeta's head, and slammed both hands down onto it. Vegeta fell toward the ground; he flipped over at the last second, kicked at the ground and propelled himself back at the dragon. He punched with both hands, but Syn Shenron flew to the left. Vegeta followed him with one hand and shot a ki blast, which hit him in the chest. As the dragon caught his breath, he was astonished to discover the blasts Vegeta had fired earlier come back down to rain on his head. Cursing, he struggled to see where his enemy had gone. Vegeta dove back down and kicked him in the back of the head. As Syn Shenron fell toward the ground, Vegeta swooped down to meet him. Preparing to strike again, he was surprised to be hit point-blank by a shot fired from the dragon's mouth. Upside-down, the dragon flipped back over, kicking Vegeta downward.

Vegeta crashed into the ground a few feet away from Goku, who was thrown backward by the force of the impact. Syn Shenron landed with his knees on Vegeta's chest, laughing triumphantly.

"AHAHAHAHA!" he crowed, standing up with one foot on Vegeta's chest as he struggled to breath. "Now I know how you've been feeling!" His voice lowered to a menacing whisper as he pressed harder. "Powerful."

Vegeta opened his mouth in an audible yell as he pressed in the other direction. Slowly, Syn Shenron was being driven back. Then his smile widened, and he whispered, "Would you like me to push harder?" He forced his foot further into Vegeta, who ground his teeth, trying vainly to get back up.

Goku watched in horror. All the training he had been put through, and for what? He was helpless! Vegeta and the entire Earth were going to be destroyed, and all because he had been unable to get angry enough!

Syn Shenron suddenly turned his head in surprise to look at him. Goku couldn't figure out why, until he noticed that he had plowed away a considerable amount of Earth beneath his feet. He was standing in a large crater, with his hair long and golden, feeling more powerful than he ever had before: his full power. He looked up expectantly, though he knew that the moon would still be there. A scream from Vegeta set him off.

Raising one foot, he slammed it down again, propelling him out of the crater until he was level with Syn Shenron. The dragon stared.

"Son Goku! When did you recover your strength?"

Goku glared at him. "You're going to wish you'd thought about that before!" he yelled, throwing his head back and staring at the moon. "**_HAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

If anyone had been able to see through the blinding light that surrounded Goku, they would have seen the beginnings of an Oozaru transformation. His eyes lost their pupils, bright red fur sprouted all over his body, and fangs began to grow from his mouth.

Just as he felt his body beginning to swell and his mind giving over to the primal rage inside him, something changed. The _zeno_ waves from the moon had no tail gland to feed into, and could not fully complete the transformation. But his anger spurred the changes onward. His body seemed to be trying to turn Oozaru and Super Saiyan simultaneously. Instead of some terrible deformity, however, the two forms melded together seamlessly, somehow producing more power than Goku had even known existed in him.

His hair turned to its original black color and shortened; the pupils returned to his eyes, and the fur receded slightly. Lastly, like a cannon, he felt a furry red tail shoot out of him. The light around him faded, though there was still a bright golden aura. The transformation was complete.

Goku floated above the crater he had made, looking at himself. Syn Shenron gaped, his foot still on Vegeta, who also gaped. It was now raining heavily in addition to the thunder and lightning.

After a few silent moments, Goku looked up. He was still in control of his mind, though there was a strong sense of instinct in him as well. It guided him, and told him what he knew all along: he wanted to kill.

"Syn Shenron," he growled. "Now, see how you do facing _two_ Super Saiyan 4's!"

"Kakarot!" snarled Vegeta. "What did I tell you--?" But Goku ignored him. Syn Shenron had already lifted his foot and converted his stare into an arrogant smile.

"We've already seen how I did against one, Son Goku," he said. "Should two be any more of a problem?"

"Let's find out," said Goku.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, Syn Shenron shot off the ground, fist raised. Goku threw his torso backward, and the dragon sailed over him. Planting his hands on the ground, Goku flipped over and kicked the dragon in the back, sending him crashing into the ground. Goku dashed over to where he lay, and brought his knee down; but Syn Shenron caught his knee in both hands, and kicked him backward. Goku landed on his feet and skidded backward, but the dragon had seized his moment. He charged forward and punched as hard as he could. Goku barely got his hands up in time to block it. The dragon kicked; Goku brought his knees together and blocked it as well.

"You're out of limbs!" laughed Syn Shenron. "You can't block forever, Son Goku!"

"No," came Vegeta's voice from behind him. "He doesn't need to." Vegeta kicked Syn Shenron upside the head, and he skidded. Goku planted his feet on the ground and shot a powerful beam of ki from his entire arm, which hit the dragon straight in the chest and shook the Earth.

Vegeta flew forward and kicked Syn Shenron upward; Goku flew up to the spot and kicked him back down. The two of them rushed to him, stopped him from falling, and punched him in the face at the same time. He crashed to the ground with tremendous force.

Syn Shenron lay on the ground, with the two Saiyans hovering over him, their arms folded.

"Do you see, Syn Shenron?" said Goku stonily. "You're stronger than either of us alone! But together, nothing can match our power!"


	24. The Terror of Omega Shenron

**_Chapter 24 – The Terror of Omega Shenron_**

"But…but this is impossible!" whimpered Syn Shenron. "You're apes! Just a couple of apes!"

"Did you hear that, Kakarot?" smirked Vegeta. "The chameleon thinks he can take on a couple of apes."

At this, the dragon roared and flew toward them as quickly as he could. Throwing both arms out to the sides, he slammed into the two of them, dragging them up with him. Goku and Vegeta each grabbed the arm that held them and managed to flip the dragon over, using the momentum to hurl him back to the ground. He crashed with tremendous force.

"You..._bastards!_" cursed Syn Shenron. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

"And how will you do that?" asked Vegeta disdainfully from above. "You have no more dead dragons to absorb."

Syn Shenron's eye glinted dangerously. "Oh, yeah?" he rumbled. The ground resumed its trembling around him.

Goku's eyes widened. "He's serious, Vegeta! This is bad! We have to _GET HIM!_"

He rushed forward with Vegeta close behind. Syn Shenron threw his arms out to his sides again and emitted a hideous, booming roar. The sound reverberated all around the area as the ground began to shake more violently.

"No!" cried Goku.

"Get up!" yelled Nightros Shenron, kicking Trunks with Goten's foot. Trunks staggered to his feet.

"Let...go...of my..._friend!_" he yelled, making another attempt to power up.

The dragon smiled. "No," he said.

Trunks roared with anger and darted forward with his fist drawn back. Nightros Shenron did the same.

Right at that moment, a painful expression crossed Nightros Shenron's face. An instant later, Trunks punched with all his might, and to his immense surprise, the dragon went flying. He skidded along the ground on his back, and Trunks flew over to him.

Goten's face was twisted in pain and shock. "Gra...aah...what's happening!" echoed the dragon's voice, as if from a distance. A few horrible gagging sounds echoed as well. Suddenly, a ball of black energy burst out of Goten's mouth and flew across the desert and out of sight.

Goten lay on the ground, sputtering and coughing.

"Goten!" yelled Trunks in disbelief. His friend slowly opened his eyes.

"Trunks," he croaked. "What...happened?"

Pan could avoid it no more. Rage Shenron's beam hit her from behind, and she fell forward, her face in the ground.

"Now _DIE_, you miserable Saiyan!" came the dragon's voice from somewhere above her.

She had no time to move. All she heard was a yell coming from Rage Shenron, and knew that she, Pan, was about to be destroyed. There was a bright light...and nothing happened.

Pan flipped over onto her back and saw a ball of purple energy, which was cursing in midair. A moment later, it shot off across the plain and out of Pan's sight. She had no idea wha had happened. She fell back onto the ground and passed out.

Capsule Corp. was practically in ruins. Goku and Vegeta's battle had wrecked it severely. All that remained almost intact was the freezer on the sub-level, which Bulma was guarding.

Yamcha kept her company. They hadn't spoken much; they had both been wrapped up in their thoughts. Every now and then the ground would rumble threateningly, and it was at these times that Yamcha would protect Bulma and keep her from harm. It was a system they had worked out as soon as the planet started shaking: Krillin helped Chi-chi, Tenshinhan helped Videl, Buu helped Hercule, and Uub helped Bra.

The Earth began to shake again, more violently than it had before. At once, Yamcha jumped to his feet, grabbed Bulma and lifted her out of the way of the falling debris.

"Yamcha, I'm fine!" she cried. "But the Dragonballs are in the freezer! I don't want them to be crushed!"

"Oh! Uh, right!" said Yamcha, reluctantly putting Bulma on higher ground, and flying down to open the freezer door, which was in danger of collapsing. Just as he reached it, the door exploded outward, and Yamcha covered himself with his arms.

"Aagh!" he grunted, struggling to see through the dust. As he was attempting to sift through the rubble, two balls of energy popped out of it, nearly knocking him over. As Yamcha watched, struggling to comprehend this, the green and dark blue energy balls flew past him, up over the wreckage of Capsule Corp, and out of sight.Gohan was still perfectly even with Eiss Shenron. Every time one of them threw a punch, the other would block, dodge, or counter it.

Eiss Shenron lashed out at Gohan; Gohan blocked it by interlocking his hands with the dragon's. They stood there for a moment, grappling, until the dragon began to lighten his grip. A moment later, Gohan discovered why.

Eiss Shenron had started to glow light blue, and was too intent on his struggle to notice. When at last he began to shrink into a ball of light blue energy, it was a great shock to him.

"Wait...**_WHAT!_**" he stammered. "This isn't fairrrrrr!" The ball flew off in the direction that Goku had been fighting Nova Shenron. Gohan could barely see what was happening, but it looked as though there were other balls of light converging on the area as well. Frowning slightly, and preparing himself for anything, Gohan popped his senzu bean into his mouth and followed the light. "**_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**" boomed Syn Shenron triumphantly, as the five balls of energy entered his body simultaneously. At this point the Earth shook so violently that cracks formed all over the surface. The cracks widened and became more pronounced, until, with an earsplitting _crack_, an entire layer of the crust detached itself from the planet and disintegrated in the wake of the dragon's terrible energy. Goku and Vegeta flew up out of the way of the destruction.

"No!" yelled Vegeta over the noise. "Our friends!"

Goku felt around with his mind. "Uub and the others got them out of the way!" he yelled. "But the rest of the population..."

"We'll have to worry about that later, Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. "How can we stop this dragon?"

As if to taunt him, the glow around Syn Shenron suddenly faded, and he stood there, all seven Dragonballs shimmering in his chest, with the one-star in the center. He looked at himself and smiled.

"Aaaaah," he said. "That's better. That's more like it! This is what it means to be a shadow dragon!" He paused for a moment. "I need a new name to reflect this power. Yes...Omega Shenron seems fitting."

As Omega Shenron laughed at his opponents, Goku suddenly realized with a start that, though his transformation was finished, the Earth had not stopped shaking.

At that moment, Gohan flew into view and took in the situation. He looked first at Omega Shenron, then at Goku.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. "Vegeta! What happened to you?"

"Gohan!" yelled Goku. "We have to do something about this! The Earth can't take this much power! It's falling apart just from Omega Shenron standing here!"

"What?" yelled Gohan. The thunder and rain combined with the increasing rumbling of the Earth to create a terrible din.

Omega Shenron was still facing Goku and Vegeta. One of the spikes on his back, however, had started to glow white. With another noise and a burst of energy that made the planet shake still harder, a blast of ki flew out of the spike, straight at Gohan. He yelled, and dodged just in time.

"HAHAHA!" laughed the dragon, though it was hard to hear him. "It looks like I have a new skill! Hyaa!" He threw a small blast at Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped out of the way, and the blast hit the ground. A gigantic explosion occurred, and Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were all thrown off balance onto the ground. A giant crater lay where the small blast had hit it, and cracks were beginning to form all along the planet's surface again.

Trunks pulled Goten up out of the way. Goten was slowly recovering, but the condition of the Earth wasn't helping him. Trunks could barely think because of the mind-numbing ki signal he was feeling. Gritting his teeth, preparing himself for anything, he flew off toward it, holding Goten.

"We've got to get off this planet!" screamed Goku.

"How, Kakarot!" raged Vegeta. "_How!_ Even with your teleportation, there's no way you'll be able to catch that dragon! Even if we get off the planet, it won't make a difference if that damned dragon is still on it!"

Goku concentrated, trying to focus his mind. It wasn't easy, with everything that was going on around him, but he forced himself to remain calm.

The first thing he became aware of was how easy Instant Transmission seemed to his new form. He could do it without using his hands, and...maybe, just maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted by another tremendous _crack_ that rang clearly over the other noise. Another layer of the Earth's crust had broken off and disintegrated. With no time to check if his friends and family were all right, Goku yelled as loudly as he could.

"Vegeta! Gohan! Get close to me!" They obeyed. Omega Shenron followed.

Goku had no idea if this would be as effective as it had seemed in his mind, but he had no other options. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out in front of him. All at once, a thin, almost imperceptible wave of ki rippled out of his hands, going up, down, and around his surroundings. The invisible wave enveloped him, Vegeta, Gohan, and Omega Shenron. He snapped his eyes open. They were all connected.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked as though Gohan, some strange form of his father, and a shadow dragon were all being watched over by what seemed to be Goku; he was floating near them with his arms outstretched, almost in a peaceful way. Shaking his head, not bothering to figure it out, Trunks flew forward.

"All right!" yelled Goku. "I hope this works!" Focusing his mind on Kibitoshin, he teleported.

"What the--?" yelled Trunks.

"Oh no!" wailed the Elder Kaioshin, preparing himself for the worst. "They're coming _here!_ Those morons!"

What Kibitoshin said in reply was interrputed by the sudden appearance of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Omega Shenron, and Trunks holding Goten.


	25. Full Power

**_Chapter 25 – Full Power _**

"What?" cried Omega Shenron in shock. "This isn't Earth!"

"You're damn right it's not!" screamed Old Kai. "This is my planet, and you'd better get off right now!"

Omega Shenron turned his head toward him. His eyes began to glow white.

"No!" yelled Goku as he rushed forward. The two beams shot from Omega Shenron's eyes just as Goku intervened. He swung his arm forward and shot a steady beam of his own, which destroyed the dragon's attack but did nothing to the dragon himself.

Kibitoshin pulled his elder to a safer spot. "Goku!" he cried. "You transformed! And your power is much greater than we anticipated! You're much stronger than Gohan now!"

"I know!" yelled Goku, who was unsuccessfully trying to block Omega Shenron's onslaught. Vegeta and Gohan were attempting to stop the dragon, but they barely made an impression on Omega Shenron's body.

"Will you stop talking about how great his power is and start focusing on the situation at hand!" screamed Old Kai. "For instance, why is my planet shaking!"

It took Goku a moment to register this. Then he realized that Old Kai was right: though not as violently as the Earth, the Planet of the Kais was definitely beginning to tremble as well.

"Oh, no," said Goku to himself.

"RAAAAAAAH!" yelled Omega Shenron, his entire hand glowing white and immediately firing a devastating ki ball at him.

Goku cupped his hands at his sides and thrust them forward. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled.

The beam collided with the dragon's attack, and stopped in midair, being slowly driven back. Finally Goku could hold on no longer, and the ki ball plowed through the Kamehameha and knocked Goku into one of the hills of the Kaioshin planet. The hill collapsed on top of him, and he could feel deep cracks etching themselves over the ground he was lying on.

"No!" yelled Gohan, rushing forward to help Vegeta, who was now fighting Omega Shenron.

Trunks stood nearby, open-mouthed. He had missed everything that had happened, and was feeling very confused.

Feeling Goten stirring in his arms, Trunks put him down and helped him to his feet.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," gasped Goten. "I can move around...pretty well. But what's going on now? Where are we?"

"I don't know," admitted Trunks. "I have no idea what's going on. Look at our fathers! And the ki coming off of that shadow dragon! We're in way over our heads, Goten."

Goten nodded. "We can't fight that thing, especially in our condition," he said. "We don't even have enough strength to go Super Saiyan!"

They watched helplessly, wondering what to do. All they managed was to get out of the way of the fight and join the Kaioshins.

They watched Vegeta and Gohan each attacking in a flurry of punches and kicks, and Omega Shenron blocking them each with one of his arms. After a few moments of this, both of his arms glowed white, and a mass of ki poured out. Vegeta and Gohan went flying.

The planet was shaking and beginning to crack now...Goten and Trunks rushed forward to help Vegeta and Gohan...Old Kai was screaming something...Goku burst out of the rubble and rushed forward, spreading his arms...Omega Shenron laughed...

Suddenly, the scene flitted out of view, to be replaced by lush green-and-purple hills and trees, and frightened Namekians running in all directions. Goku had teleported them to New Namek.

The planet was small, and faring even worse than Earth had. Already a massive quake was sending the inhabitants tumbling. With a great booming laugh, Omega Shenron's feet began to glow.

"No more leaving!" he called out. "This planet will go up in smoke right here, right now!"

"No!" cried Goku.

The dragon's feet expelled the tremendous blasts, but the planet was not destroyed. In fact, the setting had changed to a barren desert-like world, with small people burrowing in and out of the ground. Trunks and Goten recognized it: it was the planet Metamor.

Omega Shenron's strike, however, had caused a large crater to appear in the middle of the ground. It was so deep that it led straight into the core of the planet, hot and bubbling underneath the ground.

"Perfect!" cried the dragon, and his finger glowed as he pointed at the core.

"Raargh!" growled Goku in frustration as he held out his arms yet again. Omega Shenron checked him, however, with a blast from his other arm. Goku went flying backward.

"No!" yelled Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks simultaneously, converging on top of the dragon at once. A kind of shockwave emanated from his arm as he batted them all away, firing at the core. The beam hit its target.

Goku's scream was drowned in the noise the planet made as, recovering, his gentle wave of ki flowed over the six of them again. Even as they left, they could feel Metamor exploding around them.

"_Damn it!_" cried Goku, slamming his fist onto the ground of the Machine Planet M2. "You destroyed a planet!"

"And?" asked Omega Shenron. "I didn't destroy you or your friends yet, did I? You should consider yourself lucky."

Goten and Trunks were crouched near the ground, clutching their sides and panting. Vegeta and Gohan looked murderous, knowing they were helpless to harm the dragon.

"You can't keep running forever, Son Goku," said Omega Shenron darkly. "I'm just going to keep on destroying planet after planet until you all die." He lifted his hands over his head and a large ki ball formed.

The five Saiyans stood there, shaking. At once, they all leapt off the ground at Omega Shenron. Laughing, he tossed the ball up into the air and shot out both arms and legs. They all went flying backward. Stepping slightly to the left, the dragon allowed the ball to hit the ground, causing a gigantic crater to appear. For once, he looked surprised.

"What?" he said. "That ball should have destroyed the planet!"

"This planet," said Trunks, "is denser than the Earth. I noticed it the last time we were here."

"Hmm," said the dragon, aiming a blast at Trunks for his comment. "I see. Well, I'll just have to use a bigger blast!" Unimaginable energy seemed to be drawn to him as an intense ball formed in his hands once more. In desperation, Goku did the only thing he could think of.

_Kaio-sama!_ he called with his mind. _Find me a planet!_

A few seconds went by.

_KAIO-SAMA!_ yelled Goku as loud as he could.

_W-what?_ yawned the voice of the Lord of Worlds. _Who's there? I was sleeping!_

_Kaio-sama, it's Goku! I need you to find me a planet! One dense enough to hold this kind of power!_

_What kind of power...?_ asked Kaio-sama. Then, _WHOAH! **That** kind of power!_

_Hurry!_ yelled Goku, watching Omega Shenron's ki ball grow larger. The few animals left on Planet M2 scattered, alarmed.

_All right, all right, I'll see what I can do!_ yelled the Lord of Worlds. _But seriously, Goku...**that** kind of power!_

"We have to do something, Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta desperately. "Don't you have another planet to take us to?"

"I don't...I don't know," said Goku.

Goten and Trunks sat clutching their sides on the ground. Gohan was attempting to catch Omega Shenron off guard, with little success. Goku and Vegeta stood by, resting to regain their strength, because they could do nothing else.

"HAHAHAHA!" boomed the dragon triumphantly. "Given up, heroes? It always happens eventually. Now--_hrrrm!_"

He had forgotten about Gohan, who has used that moment to kick the dragon's ki ball up out of his hands. He caught it. Omega Shenron glared up at Gohan, and shot upward toward him.

Goku and Vegeta reacted immediately, following the dragon and trying to pull him back down. Gohan threw the ball up as high as he could, where it passed safely out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. Omega Shenron bellowed with fury and threw Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan out of his way.

"It doesn't matter!" he raged. "I'll kill you all individually first if I have to!" He pointed at Gohan, and his finger glowed.

_Goku!_ yelled Kaio-sama in his head. _Northwest, about three hundred million miles, there's a planet called Mutek! It's got the densest surface I've ever seen on a planet, and the only inhabitants are some birds!_

_Perfect!_ cried Goku, relieved. _Thanks, Kaio!_

Throwing out his hands, he concentrated on the ki signal of the birds (it was incredible how he was able to find them in his new form) and poured out his ki wave again, blanketing the six of them. Omega Shenron's strike against Gohan was unexpectedly blocked by it. "What!" he yelled, as their surroundings blurred, to be replaced an instant later with a harsh, gray landscape all around, with short, sparse mountains and rocks in the distance, and a black, cloudy sky. A few birds flew in an odd formation overhead. They had made it to Planet Mutek.

It was a gloomy planet, but it was perfect for their fight. Omega Shenron looked around.

"Fine," he said. "If it makes you feel better, you can die here." He hurled three ki basts at Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, and proceeded to fly around them, hitting them whenever he felt like it. Suddenly, a thought occured to him. "Where are the other two?" he asked suspiciously.

Goten and Trunks had flown a safe distance away. They were breathing hard.

"Goten..." gasped Trunks. "We can't fight Omega Shenron. Not like this. Without a senzu..."

"Wait!" said Goten. "I have one! I brought it with me when we went to fight Nightros Shenron!"

"I forgot to get one," said Trunks. "You didn't use it?"

"I was about to, but then I got possessed!" said Goten excitedly. "But we can use it now!"

"We?" asked Trunks. "Fighting at half strength won't do any good."

"We don't need to split it in half," said Goten, a smile spreading across his face. "We can each have the whole thing."

"But..." began Trunks.

"One senzu's not a problem," said Goten, "when you're one person."

Comprehension dawned on Trunks' face. "Right!" he said excitedly.

"Do you remember the dance?" asked Goten.

"Of course," said Trunks. "Should I lower my power level for you?"

"I don't think you'll need to this time," said Goten slyly. "One good thing about being unemployed and living in your parents' house: it gives you plenty of time to train."

Powering up as much as they could, they discovered that Goten was indeed stronger than Trunks. Once their power levels were equal, they got into position.

"Ready?" said Goten. "Fu...sion...HAAAAAA!"

Omega Shenron was batting his opponents away like flies. They were making no progress whatsoever.

"Damn!" yelled Goku. "We need to form some kind of strategy so we can power up or hit him with better attacks!"

"Yes, Kakarot!" cried Vegeta. "But he won't let us stop long enough to do it! There are only three of us fighting him, which is not enough for a distraction!"

Suddenly, Omega Shenron stopped hitting them and floated still in midair.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan.

"Who is that?" asked the dragon.

They all turned. Flying toward them very quickly was someone Goku had never seen before. Tall, muscular, and wearing a yellow-and-blue vest with white pants, he looked in better condition than all three of them. As he drew closer, Goku could see that his hair was black in the middle, with patches of purple on either side, and he realized who it was.

"Guys," he said, beginning to smile. "I think we've got some more reinforcements."

The figure pulled up in front of them, and looked straight at Omega Shenron. "Now you're in trouble," he said, speaking with Goten and Trunks' voices at the same time. "My name is Gotenks, and I'm going to destroy you."

The dragon raised his eyebrows. "You?" he said increduously. "You don't look very powerful to me."

"Oh no?" said Gotenks, getting into a crouch and cenching his fists. He began to scream as his power shot up. A golden aura flared up around him as his hair turned gold and grew down his back. Omega Shenron watched, his arms folded.

When the transformation was finished, Gotenks stood up straight again. "Aaah," he said. "This is great! I could go for the full half-hour now."

Omega Shenron smirked. "I'm still not impressed," he said. "You think that's enough to stop me? You're weaker than the others!"

"Yeah," said Gohan from behind him. "But take a look at the others."

The dragon looked around. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were floating behind him, all with flaming auras around them. Gotenks' distraction had given them all time to power up to their full strength.

"Fine," said Omega Shenron disdainfully. "Let's really start this battle. Here I am. No energy absorbtion. No body possession. No regeneration or reformation. All you have to do is kill me. Let's see how easy that is for you."

"I'm game," said Goku with a smile.


	26. The Final Battle

**_Chapter 26 – The Final Battle_**

After a beat, Omega Shenron shot downward, away from the circle of fighters that surrounded him. At once, the four of them dove toward him in different, weaving paths. Watching them carefully, noticing their flight patterns, the dragon was able to keep an eye on them.

Vegeta disappeared. Omega Shenron waited. A second later, Vegeta reappeared at his side, and the dragon struck. Hurling his fist at Vegeta's stomach, he left the Saiyan breathless. the dragon jumped up into the air to avoid Goku's flying punch, shooting his foot back down as he passed to kick him in the back. Just then, Gohan and Gotenks closed in to attack him from behind. They didn't notice his shoulder blades glowing white until two massive ki blasts shot out of them, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Omega Shenron flew up high above them and began to rain ki blasts down onto them. He kept up a constant stream, laughing the whole time. Suddenly, he felt a foot in the back of his head: Goku had teleported behind him. The ki volley stopped while Omega Shenron reached up and grabbed Goku by the tail.

"**_ARRRRRGH!_**" screamed Goku as the dragon squeezed. Goku could feel his body growing limp and his power fading.

Vegeta flew up toward them, ready to charge Omega Shenron. At that moment, however, the dragon resumed his ki volley, which was now coming from the spikes on his back. Gritting his teeth with anger, Vegeta was forced to redirect his course. As he did so, however, Omega Shenron swung Goku around, releasing him so that he hit Vegeta like a bullet. They both crashed to the ground. Omega Shenron laughed as his whole arm shot a ki beam at them.

Just before it hit them, however, it was stopped by Gohan and Gotenks. They pushed with all their might, but were being driven back by the force of the beam. Their heels dug into the solid ground of Planet Mutek. The pain was unbearable. With a final cry of pain and effort, they managed to divert the beam three feet to their right. The impact sent the four of them tumbling to the left.

"This is no good!" panted Goku to the others. "We can't vary our attacks like that, he still catches on! We have to hit him with some powerful attacks, to slowly lower his ki!"

"How can we get enough time to do that?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but there's got to be a way!" said Goku. "We just have to get away from him and fire the strongest attacks we can!"

Suddenly, Omega Shenron shot back down at them, landing hard with his feet in Vegeta and Gotenks' cupped hands. They were trying to force him back, but with little success.

"Keep trying to hold him off!" yelled Gohan. "I think I have an idea!"

"Go!" yelled Vegeta as Omega Shenron stepped on his hands with more force.

Gohan flew away as fast as he could, leaving Goku to try to get Omega Shenron off of Vegeta and Gotenks. He flew at the dragon, disappearing and reappearing on his other side. Omega Shenron casually slapped him away with one arm. Goku recovered in midair, but was immediately hit by a ki blast from the dragon's hand.

Goku was thrown toward the ground. Landing on his hands, he backflipped back onto his feet and faced Omega Shenron.

"Face it, Son Goku," smiled the dragon. "You're in a hopeless situation."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Goku. "Have you looked down lately?"

He had no chance to look down. Vegeta's tail was wrapped around his ankle, and with a swift tug, Omega Shenron's foot slipped off of him. Vegeta gave a triumphant bark of laughter, planted his hands firmly on the ground and pushed himself off, kicking the dragon hard under the chin with both feet.

Immediately Gotenks was freed as well. He added a punch to the stomach and sprung away, landing a few feet behind where he had been.

Omega Shenron cursed and recovered himself, facing Goku, Vegeta and Gotenks.

"Now you've done it," he rumbled. "You're all standing right in front of me, completely defenseless. I could blow you away right now." A straight line across his chest began to glow. "In fact, I think I will."

None of them spoke. They all stared stonily past Omega Shenron, and a voice behind him said, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Omega Shenron wheeled around, though the spikes on his back glowed to keep the other three in check. Gohan stood a few yards away, his hands cupped at his side, with a large shining ball of energy shimmering in them. The dragon looked at the ball, then at Gohan, and chuckled.

"So this was your big plan, was it?" he said. "To have Son Gohan sneak attack me with a Kamehameha. Poor planning on your part." He froze as Goku's voice came from behind him: "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Now Omega Shenron turned so that both his hands were held out, one toward Gohan and the other toward Goku.

"I see. There's a bit more strategy to this than I realized. But it still makes no difference. Go on, fire, both of you. I'll show you how futile your efforts are."

Gohan looked at him. Then, he yelled "HAAAAAAAA!" and threw his hands forward. The Kamehameha burst forth from his hands, and Omega Shenron steadied his hand to block it. He turned to Goku to do the same with his beam.

But Goku was no longer standing there.

With a feeling of icy dread, the dragon heard "HAAAAAAAAA!" again from where Gohan was, and the beam that collided with his hand multiplied in strength. He turned and saw Goku and Gohan firing their attacks together. This was more than he could block with one arm, but he had no time to put up his other arm before the joint Kamehameha overcame him. He was thrown backward onto the ground. Goku and Gohan stopped. There was a slight indentation on the ground of Planter Mutek where the Kamehameha had passed over it.

"OK," said Vegeta. "My turn."

Omega Shenron sprang to his feet. There was a calm fury in his eyes.

"It seems I underestimated you," he said slowly and menacingly. "I've been too relaxed about holding you off. I did what I swore never to do: I became too arrogant with my power. I've been going about this the wrong way." His eyes narrowed and blazed. "Well...not anymore."

With a savage yell he leapt at Goku and Gohan. They had no time even to react. With one strike he had them both on their backs.

"_Two down, two to go!_" he roared, his hands glowing with energy as he advanced on them. Standing directly above them, he raised his hands above his head and brought them down toward the Saiyans' chests.

An instant later, he gave a yell of pain and flew several feet past them, slamming his fists into the ground, which cracked beneath him. Whipping his head around, he was astonished to see that it was Gotenks who had delivered the blow.

"You...you can't...how did you hurt me that much just by hitting me!"

"Well, it seems like your ki's gone down after that Kamehameha," smirked Gotenks. "Or it could also be this technique I just came up with."

Omega Shenron watched Gotenks aim his palms at the ground and expel two extremely powerful beams of ki. Like a rocket, Gotenks shot up off the ground at a speed far greater than he could have attained on his own. By tilting his hands slightly, he could alter his direction. The dragon spat.

"Enough of this idiocy! I have some unfinished business to take care of," he snarled, turning back to Goku and Gohan. Behind him, Gotenks did a swoop in the air and shot ack down toward Omega Shenron.

The dragon sensed him and prepared to strike. It wasn't until Gotenks was a few yards away, however, that the dragon realized just how fast he was moving. With a surprised yell, he jumped out of the way. Gotenks grazed his leg and caused him to flip upside down. Gotenks seemed able to turn on a dime; whipping back around, he slammed into Omega Shenron's stomach. The dragon tumbled backward, landing, dazed, on his back.

"Ow," said Gotenks, rubbing his head. He was grinning.

Goku and Gohan got back onto their feet. A few moments later, so did Omega Shenron.

"You..." he began. He didn't seem to be able to finish. Deciding to stay with "YOU!" he flew at Gotenks at his full speed. Gotenks, flying backward, barely managed to stay ahead of him using his ki rockets. Opening his mouth, the dragon fired a blast of ki; Gotenks threw his head back and it sailed over him.

Suddenly, Omega Shenron grinned. His feet glowed white, and shot out two of his own beams. Rocketing up to Gotenks' level and flying above him, the dragon slammed his fists onto Gotenks' face. Gotenks hit the ground hard. Omega Shenron landed next to him.

"It's just as well that I kill you now," he said. "May as well pick off the weak ones first." He raised his fist, which was glowing and crackling with energy.

Suddenly, he stopped. What was that energy he was feeling?

Turning around, he saw an enormous blue ball of ki floating in the sky a few yards away from him. Only by moving to the left could the dragon see who was behind the ball. It was Vegeta.

"Hello, chameleon," said Vegeta with a smirk. "I assume you recognize this attack?"

He did. "This is your devastating new technique? A Super Big Bang Attack? I'm disappointed in you, Vegeta."

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "Just wait," he said.

"No, I'm afraid I won't be doing that," said Omega Shenron. "I've learned from my mistakes."

With a rush of wind, he flew up toward the side of Vegeta that was not protected by the Big Bang. Immediately Vegeta threw out his other hand, and a second giant ball formed in it. Omega Shenron halted in midair, wary of the energy coming off of the ball. Vegeta looked at him.

"Impressive, eh?" he asked with an amused look at the dragon's expression. The two ki balls were larger than his body.

Omega Shenron regained his composure in an instant. "So, I can't easily hit you. What is your plan from here, Vegeta? I can move faster than you can even see. How will you hurt me?"

Vegeta turned to face him, the two globes held out to his sides. Then, with a swift motion, he brought his hands together. The ki balls melded into one even bigger one, which turned a bright orange as it trembled in Vegeta's hands. Small sections of the ground below began to crack and break off.

Omega Shenron was in shock. The energy from this attack was staggering. The dragon retreated to the ground.

"You won't hit me with that, Vegeta!" he yelled. "I won't let you!"

"That's all right," said Vegeta. "It's not finished yet."

"What?" exclaimed the dragon. Indeed, the ki was growing larger, surpassing Goku and Gohan's father-son Kamehameha.

"Well, you've come up with a wonderful new technique," said Omega Shenron, a savage smile on his face. "But soon you're going to have to fire it, and you'll miss. And then I'll have you."

Gotenks, Gohan and Goku were all staring at Vegeta as well, mesmerized by his attack.

"While I'm waiting, maybe I'll kill the others, like I was originally planning to," the dragon went on. "Gotenks...I believe I had you at my mercy..."

"It's finished!" yelled Vegeta. "Kakarot, now!"

"Right!" yelled Goku, disappearing from view.

"What!" yelled Omega Shenron. Goku appeared in front of him, put a hand on his shoulder, and teleported again. The next thing the dragon saw was the giant orange ball of ki directly in front of him. He wheeled around to see Goku, but Goku was already standing on the ground, next to Gohan.

"**_BIG BANG FINAL FLASH ATTACK!_**" roared Vegeta. The ball burst forth in a blaze of heat and energy. It became a huge beam that instantly overpowered the dragon, sending him crashing headfirst into the ground. Goku, Gohan and Gotenks leapt backward as a huge explosion occured, sending bits of Planet Mutek flying in all directions.

When the smoke cleared, Omega Shenron lay in a huge crater, scratched all over and bleeding in several places. There was a large burn on his back, but he was intact. He got to his feet, shaking.

"I...I am alive," he said, trembling. "M-more resilient...than even I thought I was." He raised his head to the sky and saw the four Saiyans looking down at him. Something snapped in his head.

The ground began to rumble as Omega Shenron raised his power as high as it would go. "_You all...will DIE! **RIGHT NOW!**_" And, madness in his eyes, he jumped out of the crater and blasted them all.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks were all thrown off their feet. Omega Shenron roared with fury and came after Vegeta, elbowing him hard in the chest. Goku flew at him from above, but the dragon thrust his head upward, hitting Goku's head. Gohan and Gotenks tried to catch him off guard, but the dragon would no longer be deterred. He shot ki blasts at them from every part of his body that they approached.

Throwing Vegeta to the ground, Omega Shenron flew at him for the final blow. Vegeta threw out his arm and shot a ki blast that hit the dragon directly in the chest. He plowed through it as though it were nothing, though it slowed him down slightly. Because of this, the blow was not lethal, but sent Vegeta tumbling away, out of breath.

"I will not be defeated by a bunch of weaklings!" screamed the dragon, punching Goku and Gotenks while kicking Gohan. They were winded, unable to move fast enough to stop the dragon before he reached Vegeta again...now Omega Shenron was upon him, his fist glowing.

Knowing that he wouldn't make it in time, Goku teleported to Vegeta.

"RAAAAAAH!" screamed Omega Shenron as he brought his fist down on nothing. Goku and Vegeta were behind him now.

"Don't think that will work!" roared the dragon as he shot his elbows backward, knocking them both away again. They flew past Gohan and Gotenks, landing on the ground.

"Ka...Kakarot," coughed Vegeta. "We can't...stop him now...he won't let anyone get away...our only hope is..."

Omega Shenron's ki shot up as he let out a blood-curdling roar and raced at Goku and Vegeta. Gohan and Gotenks got up to stop him, but he slammed his fists into their heads as he passed. They flew in opposite directions, bleeding heavily.

"Kakarot, we have to fuse!" yelled Vegeta as Omega Shenron flew at them.

"What!" exclaimed Goku. In the nick of time he used Instant Transmission to put them behind the dragon again. They flew away as fast as they could. "You can do the Fusion Dance!"

"I watched from hell when Goten and Trunks learned it, years ago!" Vegeta yelled. Behind them, Omega Shenron was gaining quickly, and his hands were outstretched and glowing.

"And you can do it just from that?" asked Goku. They broke off in different directions as the beams sailed past them.

"I was an elite warrior, a Saiyan prince, for over thirty years of my life, Kakarot," said Vegeta. "I'm a fast learner."

"All right!" yelled Goku. "Let's fuse!"

"Fuse!" cried Omega Shenron. "Not as long as I'm around to stop you!" Pulling up in front of them, he kicked them both in the chest. They sailed back to the ground.


	27. The Return of Fusion

**_Chapter 27 – The Return of Fusion_**  
"Vegeta, he won't give us time to fuse!" yelled Goku. "Listen! Can you move at your top speed and keep in the same position?"

"_While_ doing the Fusion Dance!" yelled Vegeta incredulously.

"Come on, Vegeta!" cried Goku. "If you can achieve Super Saiyan 4" --Vegeta's eye twitched slightly-- "then you can do this right now!"

They righted themselves and landed lightly on the ground. Omega Shenron sailed after them, both of his arms and all of his spikes glowing white.

"All right, Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. "Let's go!" They both disappeared from view.

Omega Shenron landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. He looked wildly around, until he finally found Goku and Vegeta, high up in the sky. They were floating a few feet apart, with their arms over their heads.

Cold terror struck Omega Shenron. He frantically aimed a ki blast at them. But they moved. In dismay, the dragon saw that the image of them was still in its original position, and a second one was in an entirely different part of the air. More and more after-images of the two Saiyans appeared as they moved around at impossible speeds.

"Fu..." said the images simultaneously, beginning the Fusion Dance.

"No..." said the dragon.

"...sion..." said the images again, as more and more of them appeared, dotting Omega Shenron's entire field of vision. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the real Goku and Vegeta, but it was impossible.

"N...**_NOOOOOOOO!_**" he screamed, throwing his hands forward. A gigantic wave of ki flew from them, a mile wide and extremely powerful. Almost instantly it covered all of the after-images, vaporizing them.

Omega Shenron looked around in front of him. There was no trace of Goku and Vegeta anywhere. The air was still and quiet around the dragon. At last he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close a call," he said. "I'd better get rid of the other two before they come up with any ideas."

Suddenly his blood froze as he heard two voices directly behind him:

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Omega Shenron whipped around in time to see Goku and Vegeta's fingers joined as an overwhelming flash of light enveloped them. He stood rooted to the spot, trembing violently. He could feel the power coming off of Goku and Vegeta even before their fusion was complete. When the light finally faded and the dragon got a good look at the new being standing before him, he backed away a few steps.

The being was covered in brown fur which left his chest bare, and had fire-red hair draped all over his head, neck and shoulders. Under the hair could be seen the same black-and-yellow vest that Gotenks wore, and the same white pants, out of which protruded a furry brown tail.

He reached up and pulled a lock of hair in front of his face. "Red hair," he said, in both Goku and Vegeta's voice. "That's odd."

"Wh-who are you now?" asked Omega Shenron.

"Who am I?" asked the fused Saiyan. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. Good question. My name is...Vegito? No...this feels different." He scratched his head. Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he looked back at the dragon, grinning. "You can call me Gogeta."

"Gogeta," repeated Omega Shenron. He snapped out of his trance and remembered the situation he was in. He had to act now. "You did quite well to fuse without my stopping you."

"Thanks," said Gogeta nonchalantly, looking himself over.

"But enough talk. It's time to get down to business, so I can see what you can really do."

"What's the rush?" asked Gogeta, throwing his tail from one hand to the other. "Don't you want more time to charge that ki blast you've been building?"

Omega Shenron gave a start. "What!" he demanded.

Gogeta dropped his tail and snapped his eyes back onto the dragon's. His smile vanished. "You thought you'd catch me off-guard? I can sense ki better than Goku or Vegeta, even if you're trying to hide it. I'd be pretty stupid if I let you hit me with that."

The dragon snarled and tried to make a move. In a flash, Gogeta dashed forward, brought his knee up into the dragon's chest, and slammed him to the ground with his elbow. Omega Shenron leapt back onto his feet and, seeing Gogeta still floating in the sky, fired the enormous ki he had had saved in his hands.

"Impressive," said Gogeta, who was standing next to Omega Shenron with his arms folded, watching the blast scorch through the sky. "If it just had more speed, it would have been perfect."

Omega Shenron wheeled around. "Arrogant bastard!" he spat, and punched. Gogeta disappeared, reappearing on top of the dragon's outstretched arm. He casually kicked him in the face.

"Are you even being serious!" raged the dragon, as he punched and kicked in a frenzy. Gogeta weaved in and out of every attack, finally placing his foot on the dragon's chest and pushing off. Omega Shenron bounced along the ground, getting back up with a groan.

"Would you like me to?" asked Gogeta. He crouched and clenched his fists. "HAAAAAAA!" he yelled, as flames seemed to envelop him. The ground around him cracked, and a crater began to form where he was standing. Planet Mutek trembled in his wake.

Farther away, Gohan's eyes snapped open. He sat bolt upright.

"Gotenks!" he yelled. But Gotenks was already standing a few yards away from him, staring off into the distance. Gohan approached him.

"You feel that power?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yeah," said Gotenks. "It's...incredible. The largest I've ever felt. It's probably a good thing we're keeping our distance."

"It's too big to be Omega Shenron, you know," said Gohan.

Gotenks smiled. "I know," he said. "It's Dad."

Omega Shenron staggered backward. "N-no..." he said. "It can't be...having that much power is impossible!"

"Once you've said that enough times, you learn to accept that it's not true," said Gogeta. "Believe me, I know."

"But this won't last forever," said the dragon, making an attempt at a confident grin. "You're in such a powerful transformed state, this fusion will only last you a few minutes."

"Oh?" said Gogeta, raising his eyebrows. "I don't think so. You'd be amazed how natural it feels to be a Super Saiyan 4. But, I am new at fusing this way. I'd give myself about twenty minutes. More than enough time to finish you."

Omega Shenron gulped.

"Now," continued Gogeta. "What was that you said about getting serious?"

He flitted out of view, reappearing an instant later in front of Omega Shenron. He gave a small jab to the dragon's stomach, leaving him winded. With his other hand he punched his enemy into the air and chased after him. Pulling up ahead of Omega Shenron, Gogeta waited for him to fly up to his level, then slapped him across the face with his tail. Omega Shenron recovered, rubbing his face.

"Had enough yet?" asked Gogeta with a smile. "Should I just end it now?"

Omega Shenron's eyes narrowed. "You weren't so confident when I was beating the hell out of you earlier."

Gogeta laughed. "True. But you're forgetting one thing." He appeared right in front of the dragon. "That was Goku and Vegeta. Remember? You're stronger than either of them alone. But together, nothing can match our power!"

At that moment, Omega Shenron shot two beams of ki from his eyes. Floating with his face so close to the dragon's, Gogeta didn't have enough time to duck completely. His forehead was singed, and he rubbed it furiously, grunting with pain. Omega Shenron took his moment. He roared with savage fury as he punched Gogeta in the face as hard as he could. Gogeta's head snapped back, and the dragon set upon him, attacking him with more ferocity than he had ever known, hitting every inch of him that he could reach. After a few seconds of this, Gogeta performed a roundhouse kick, hitting Omega Shenron in the side of the head and knocking him to the ground.

"Whew," said Gogeta, wiping his brow. "I should watch it from now on. You almost hurt me there." He threw a few ki blasts downward, and the dragon, who had been trying to get back up, crashed back down to the ground, a small crater surrounding him.

"Wow," said Gohan, watching from a distance. "This is incredible! I can't believe he's actually winning!"

"Yeah," said Gotenks, relieved. "And a good thing, too. I only had about eight minutes left of this fusion. Now I can relax." A glowing light began to envelop him.

"Wait!" cried Gohan. The light faded, and Gotenks stood there, looking confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't diffuse just yet," said Gohan.

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Gohan, frowning. "I just...woudn't jump to conclusions just yet. Stay fused a little longer, just to be safe."

Omega Shenron screamed with rage and flung himself at Gogeta. Gogeta threw his torso backward, and the dragon sailed straight past him.

"Don't think you're getting away just yet," he said, wrapping his tail around the dragon's leg as he passed. He yanked Omega Shenron back to him and punched him in the chest. He appeared behind the dragon, kicking him in the back so that he was thrown forward. There was Gogeta again, to grab the dragon's arm and swing him around in circles. Spotting a small hill in the distance, he released Omega Shenron, he flew toward it uncontrollably. An instant before he hit the hill, Gogeta appeared there, stopping the dragon in his path.

"Hi," he said, placing his hand on the back of Omega Shenron's head and slamming it into the hill, which collapsed on him. Gogeta flew a few yards backward.

"Ready?" he said. He drew his arm back, and a ball of ki began to form in it. Omega Shenron could not move.

"Here it comes!" yelled Gogeta, thrusting his arm forward. The ball exploded into a beam, which hit the dragon at point-blank range. There he lay, in a huge crater, bleeding profusely.

"Still in one piece?" asked Gogeta, hovering over him. "I forgot, you're resilient. Well, I guess I'll just have to put a bit more power into the next one."

"No..." whispered Omega Shenron to himself.

"Ready, Omega Shenron?" called Gogeta. He drew his hands back over his head, and a pale blue ball materialized in them. "When this hits you, you'll be destroyed! Here it comes!"

The dragon lay in the crater, cursing Gogeta in his head for patronizing him this way. Nevertheless, he was going to make him pay. Slowly he began to create the technique in his hands.

Gogeta's attack was now fully formed. "Here we go!" He brought his hands downward. "Big Bang...Kamehameha!"

The ball seemed to fired a Kamehameha from within it. Omega Shenron could feel the enrgy coming at him before it left Gogeta's hands. Reacting quickly, he spun onto his front and, still lying down, released the dark purple ball in his hands. It collided with the Big Bang Kamehameha and sent shockwaves rippling across Mutek. Gohan and Gotenks, standing far away from the battle, felt the energy from the collision vibrate off of them.

To Gogeta's surprise, his attack was being driven back by Omega Shenron's. The dragon was laughing, looking triumphant. Gogeta couldn't figure out what was wrong, until he realized that the Big Bang Kamehameha was rapidly losing its power. With a yell, Gogeta poured more energy into it, and it finally overtook the dragon's attack and smashed into him.

When the dust cleared, Omega Shenron got up. He was injured even more than before, but he was laughing.

"Like it?" he asked with almost savage pride. "It's my Minus Energy Ball. It weakens the power of anyone and anything it touches. You should consider yourself lucky it didn't make contact with you."

Gogeta frowned. "So now you actually have an attack that can hurt me," he said. "Well, I guess it's time I stopped playing around."

"What?" asked Omega Shenron in alarm.

"Well, it's been fun toying with you," continued Gogeta. "But I've got the rest of the universe to think about too. It's better if I just finish you off right now." In a flash he disappeared and reappeared behind Omega Shenron, kicking him into the sky.

"No!" cried the dragon, uncontrollably flying upward, watching Gogeta come after him.

Gogeta pulled up ahead of Omega Shenron, lifted both hands over his head and clasped them together.

"HAAAAAAA!" he yelled, slamming them down on the dragon's head. He smashed into the ground.

"It's over!" yelled Gogeta. He formed another Big Bang Kamehameha in his hands. Omega Shenron was only dimly aware of it, and knew that he would have no time to block, counter or dodge it.

"BIG BANG...KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!" yelled Gogeta. The tremendous attack shot forward toward the dragon.

"NOOOO!" yelled Omega Shenron. Suddenly, he remembered something. His feet glowed white and expelled two powerul blasts of ki. Using Gotenks' ki jet technique, he blasted out of the way of the Big Bang Kamehameha, rocketing far away from Gogeta.

"What?" asked Gogeta in surprise. He saw the dragon shooting away at unimaginable speeds. With a shrug, he raced after him.

Omega Shenron came to a halt. He could sense Gogeta coming after him. And suddenly he had a solution.

"Now it ends, Omega Shenron!" yelled Gogeta, racing toward him with his hand drawn back, a powerful ki ball pulsating in it.

"Yes, it does!" roared his enemy. "I'll show you the power of a _dragon!_"

He clapped both hands together, and a narrow, purple beam shot out from it. Gogeta came to a halt, spluttered, and looked down at himself. The beam had pierced his stomach and chest, leaving a thin vertical slit where it struck. It was still in him, poking through his back. Gogeta looked at Omega Shenron in alarm.

"Grrr...GRAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Omega Shenron, spreading his hands in a sudden display of power. Gogeta gave a terrible cry of pain, and split into two halves. Goku bounced along the ground and came to a halt on his back. Vegeta did the same, ten feet away.

"Aah...ah!" yelled Goku, as his body went limp, and his breathing became more labored.

"N...no," gasped Vegeta. He let his head fall back on the ground. Neither of them had the strength to move.


	28. The Universe's Last Hope

**_Chapter 28 – The Universe's Last Hope_**

"No!" cried Gohan and Gotenks simultaneously.

"They barely have any power left!" yelled Gotenks.

"He'll kill them," said Gohan gravely.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then they blasted off toward Omega Shenron, powering up as they flew.

All was silent. Omega Shenron floated in midair, injured, but intact. He watched Goku and Vegeta struggling vainly to stand on the ground below. He laughed, though it hurt his chest to do so.

"At last," he said quietly. "We come to the end. You two had me quite terrified for my life, I freely admit it. But now it's all over." His fists began to glow and crackle with energy.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind behind him. His eyes darted behind him, and he turned with a roar, slapping Gohan and Gotenks away with one arm. They floated next to him in the air, breathing heavily.

"Welcome," said the dragon. "You're just in time to watch helplessly as I kill these two. And then your turn will come."

"You're not as strong as you were before!" yelled Gotenks. "We all took a lot out of you!"

"How wonderful for you," replied Omega Shenron sarcastically. "Now I'm only twice as powerful as the two of you put together." He turned back to Goku and Vegeta. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment."

Gohan and Gotenks floated there, unsure of what they could do. The dragon prepared his fists again, then stopped. A thought crossed his mind.

"No..." he said slowly. "Here's a better way..."

He turned back to Gohan and Gotenks. "I'll destroy you all at once." His entire body lit up with a glowing white hue. "Along with this planet."

Gohan started. "W-what? But this is Planet Mutek! It's practically indestructible!"

"Oh?" said the dragon, his voice growing louder as the ki in his body swelled around him. "Haven't you seen the craters that have been forming throughout this battle? You don't think I have extra strength in reserve, to blow the whole thing away?" He was yelling now; the wind from the energy blowing around his body made it hard to hear much of anything. "Go on, try to stop me!"

Gohan and Gotenks yelled battle cries and rushed forward. They didn't even make contact with Omega Shenron's body. The ki surrounding every inch of him blasted them backward before they could get close enough.

"_BWAHAHAHAHA!_" crowed the dragon. "_Now it's ready! **So long, you annoying pests!**_"

He brought his arms and legs inward, crouching into a ball in midair. At that exact moment, a long rope of ki snaked upward from the ground, wrapped itself three times around Omega Shenron's left arm, and yanked it backward. The dragon gave a yell as the ki around him reverted back into his body, his concentration thrown off.

Startled, he looked down at the source of the ki rope. At the other end of it, lying on the ground, with his arm and finger outstretched, and a fierce, determined look in his eyes, was Son Goku.

"You're still alive!" raged Omega Shenron.

"V-Vegeta! Help me!" yelled Goku.

"What? Like this?" asked Vegeta quickly. He lifted his arm, grunting with pain as he did so, and shot his own ki rope from his finger. Omega Shenron made a grab for it, but it snaked out of his grasp and wrapped itself three times around the dragon's right arm.

"What is this?" growled Omega Shenron, both arms ensnared.

"Ki...Kisaku," breathed Goku. "Uub's technique. A good teacher...should be able to learn...from his student."

"How touching," sneered Omega Shenron. "Unfortunately for you, you're too weak for it to have any effect. This is a flimsy technique and you know it. I could break out of this right now." As if to demonstrate, he brought his arms together. The twin Kisaku ropes crackled slightly.

Goku and Vegeta closed their eyes, pained expressions on their faces. Their fingers glowed. Omega Shenron watched them, puzzled, before he realized that the Kisaku were lengthening, spreading up both arms and across his chest. They joined together, pinning his arms to his sides, holding him in place. Omega Shenron tried to yank his arms back out, but was surprised at how strong the ki ropes now were.

"What the...?" he exclaimed in disbelief. But it was Gohan who spoke next.

"You've got no ki signal!" he cried out, alarmed.

"No," said Goku, his voice almost a whisper. "It's all going into this."

The dragon's eyes widened. "It's true!" he yelled. "You're using all your energy, you fools! As soon as you let go, you'll die!"

"Yes," said Vegeta. "We know."

"Don't tell me you plan to sacrifice yourselves!" roared Omega Shenron incredulously. "It won't work!"

"HYAAAA!" yelled the two Saiyans, yanking the Kisaku ropes back toward them. Omega Shenron crashed onto the ground in between them, still unable to move. Goku and Vegeta's arms lay stretched out to their sides, still connected to the ropes.

"Now it's up to you!" yelled Goku to Gohan and Gotenks.

"No!" yelled Gohan, Gotenks, and Omega Shenron at once.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta. "We've both been granted...a one-day return to Earth before, haven't we?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "And we've both been wished back...by the Dragonballs?"

Vegeta smiled. "Multiple...times."

"Then...I guess this is really it. Goodbye, our children. It's about time we passed the world onto you."

"Dad..." began Gohan.

"You...can't..." said Gotenks.

Suddenly, a fierce light blazed back into Vegeta's eyes. "Now!" he screamed at them. "Finish it! Do it _now!_"

Gohan and Gotenks were startled into action. "All right!" yelled Gotenks. He surveyed the three of them lying on the ground, figuring out what to do. Coming to a decision, he puffed up his cheeks, breathing out a shimmering white copy of himself. It was identical, although a bit smaller, with shorter hair, and it's torso ending in a waving, ghostly tail.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack," he laughed to himself. "Childish...but it'll get the job done." Steeling himself, he breathed out more and more ghosts. After almost a minute, Gohan had trouble counting them at a glance. Finally, Gotenks stopped, breathless.

"Twenty...five...ghosts," he gasped. "Should be...enough."

Gohan heard Omega Shenron struggling and grunting beneath them.

"No," he said suddenly. "Omega Shenron's too resistant to attacks. If you send those ghosts after him, all you'll do is kill Dad and Vegeta. What we have to do is lower his defenses, then strike."

"Well...we'd better do it...quickly," said Gotenks nervously. "My fusion's...practically up."

"Hold on," said Gohan. He waved his palm once over the mass of ghosts, spreading a translucent ball of ki around them.

"There," he said. "They won't explode until they hit their target." He took a deep breath and cupped his hands at his sides. "Now all we have to do is launch it."

Gotenks' eyes widened as he watched the ki begin to grow in Gohan's palms. Watched his eyes, determined.

"All right," he said, a tear forming in the back of his eye. He joined Gohan. They recited together.

"Ka..."

"No!" shrieked Omega Shenron. "It can't end like this!"

"Me..."

"Kakarot," said Vegeta. "When we meet in the next world..."

"Ha..."

"...we're going to have a _real_ fight. And we will finish it!"

"Me..."

Goku laughed, allowing his head to rest on the ground. "Deal," he said.

Omega Shenron twisted desperately in his place, but remained where he was. Cold terror gripped him as he realized that, with his ki so low, he would not survive this.

High above him, Gohan and Gotenks threw their hands forward.

"**_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

The two immensely powerful beams flew from their hands at diagonal angles. A few yards above the Ghost Ball, they collided, forming a new, even larger and more powerful Kamehameha. It shone a brilliantly bright shade of blue and shot straight at the Ghost Ball, hitting it with its full force.

Gohan and Gotenks did their best to keep the beam steady as it forced the ball lower and lower. It shot toward Omega Shenron at blazing speeds. A few feet before it hit, however, Gohan and Gotenks could already feel it slowing down.

"What's happening!" yelled Gohan.

On the ground, Omega Shenron lay with his teeth bared fiercely, emitting a soft growl. His entire body lit up white again, and the whirling mass of white ki began once again to surround him. His body, though still fixed in place by Goku and Vegeta, was visibly trembling. His eyes were focused unblinkingly on the ball in front of him.

"Rrrrrrr_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" he snarled, as the ki swirled all around him and Mutek began to shake again.

"No!" yelled Gohan. The Super Ghost Kamehameha was being driven back by Omega Shenron. He glanced to his left for a moment and saw Gotenks beginning to weaken his grip.

"Keep it together, Gotenks!" screamed Gohan.

"Easy for you to say!" he shot back. "You're not past your fusion limit!"

They both turned their attention back to their beam. They pushed harder than they ever had in their lives, their muscles bulging and straining with the effort. The beam began to slowly inch back toward Omega Shenron.

"**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**" screamed the dragon, increasing his ki still further. Mutek began to crack in certain areas along the surface, and the Super Ghost Kamehameha was forced back toward Gohan and Gotenks.

The ghosts inside the ball looked helplessly on, doing their best not to crash into each other. "Go! Go! Go!" they cried.

Gohan and Gotenks were slowly losing their strength. The planet was cracking more and more, and they could not overcome Omega Shenron's enormous ki.

"Push...just...a little...more!" yelled Gohan.

"I'm...trying!" screamed Gotenks.

"Vegeta!" yelled Goku on the ground. "Help me!"

"What!" yelled Vegeta, unable to lift his head.

"Move...your...arm!"

Vegeta struggled with all his might. "Hhhhhk!" he grunted.

"Come on...Vegeta! We can do this!"

"_This is it!_" screamed Omega Shenron. "_I will be free! Goodbye, you miserable planet! **AAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

**_AAAAAAAAAAAH!_**" yelled Gohan and Gotenks.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAH!_**" cried Goku and Vegeta. And, with a final burst of strength, they threw their arms forward.

"W...what!" shrieked the dragon as he was hurled into the Ghost Ball. "_Wha--_" He broke the seal.

Omega Shenron's scream was drowned out by the sound of the explosion. Twenty-five Super Ghosts crashed into him in rapid succession, immediately followed by an unusually powerful Kamehameha. The explosion destroyed the ground all around them, rocking Planet Mutek to its core. A wave of energy emanated from the impact spot, hitting Gohan and Gotenks. They were thrown to the ground.

Gotenks split on impact; Goten and Trunks lay gasping, coughing, and clutching their chests on the hard ground. Gohan was on his hands and knees, coughing at the ground.

Finally, the noise died down. There was only immense clouds of dust swirling around the area of the explosion. They could see nothing.

After a few minutes, a figure flitted into view in front of them. Gohan looked up slowly, and saw a tall man with long hair, purple skin, and an extremely serious look on his face.

"Ki...Kibitoshin!" gasped Gohan. "Is it...over?"

"I don't know," said Kibitoshin quietly, his eyes narrowed, staring at the dust in the distance. "There is only one person who can know now."

Without another word, he stooped down and grabbed Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. He put two fingers to his forehead, and teleported.

Earth was completely devastated. There were very few humans left alive. All the cities and buildings had crumbled to the ground; the planet was a wasteland. The only part that was unharmed was Dende's lookout, which was the only structure that had not been in contact with the ground. It was here that the other fighters had taken refuge.

Piccolo stood quietly on the edge of the lookout, watching the wreckage of the Earth. Uub wandered idly around the lookout, inspecting various things. Yamcha and Tenshinhan were talking quietly. Krillin and Android 18 stood nearby, their daughter Marron with them. They had picked her up and brought her to the lookout when the Earth was in danger of being destroyed. Pan and Bra sat on the ground, occasionally talking, and watching Uub. Hercule and Buu were stting on the ground near them. Chi-chi, Bulma, and Videl were talking to Dende and Mr. Popo.

Kibitoshin appeared unexpectedly in front of Dende. Immediately Chi-chi stopped talking, took one look at Gohan and Goten, and screamed. "Oh, my boys! What happened to you!"

"Gohan!" cried Videl. "You—"

"Dende," said Kibitoshin, cutting her off. "Can you sense anything still?"

Dende closed his eyes, concentrating. Everyone was silent, waiting. After a few moments, Dende opened his eyes.

"No," he said. "It's over. The Dragonballs have been destroyed."


	29. Farewells

**_Chapter 29 – Farewells_**

Silence blanketed Dende's lookout for a few moments.

"Destroyed?" Bulma finally asked. "How can they be destroyed? What happened out there?"

"Yeah, and where's Goku?" asked Hercule from behind them, looking around.

"And my dad?" asked Bra, stepping forward.

Gohan looked around at all of them, at a loss for words. "Everyone...Dad and Vegeta...and the Dragonballs...they..."

He never finished his sentence. The already dark sky grew even darker, and everyone turned their heads upward. A deep, peaceful rumbling filled the air, and the clous parted. The enormous head of the Eternal Dragon, the true Shenron, descended from the sky, looking around at all of them.

"THANK YOU," said Shenron. "YOU DESTROYED A TERRIBLE EVIL THAT PLAGUED THE UNIVERSE. I AM GRATEFUL TO YOU."

They all stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"HOWEVER," he went on, "BECAUSE THE DRAGONBALLS ARE NO MORE, I WILL SOON CEASE TO BE AS WELL. AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE, I WILL GRANT YOUR FINAL WISH WITH THE LAST OF MY POWER. SPEAK IT NOW."

Silence again. After a beat, Goten spoke.

"Shenron!" he cried. "Can you please restore everything destroyed by the shadow dragons?"

"And the damage done by Super 17!" yelled Android 18, her voice rising a little.

"Right!" said Goten. "And all the people killed? I...I know many of them have already been brought back...can you...is this...?"

The slightest trace of a smile seemed to flicker across Shenron's face. "I DO KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN," he rumbled. "AND BECAUSE MY TIME IS SHORT, IT IS NO LONGER IMPORTANT WHETHER I PERFORM BEYOND THE SCOPE OF MY POWER. IT IS DONE."

Everything below them seemed to shine with a bright light. Piccolo smiled as he saw life and activity resume itself on Earth.

Trunks' face lit up. "Then...does that mean--?"

"ON TWO CONDITIONS," continued Shenron. "YOU, GUARDIAN OF EARTH," he said, looking at Dende. "YOU MUST NOT CREATE NEW DRAGONBALLS FOR ONE HUNDRED YEARS. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT THEIR POWER IS NOT ABUSED. YOU WILL LEARN TO LIVE WITHOUT."

"And the second condition?" asked Gohan.

"I HAVE NO POWER LEFT. I HAVE UNDONE EVERYTHING DONE BY MY COUNTERPARTS. BUT I COULD NOT REVIVE THOSE WHOSE POWER SO GREATLY SURPASSED MY OWN. SON GOKU AND VEGETA MUST REMAIN DEAD."

Chi-chi gasped and sank onto the floor, her head in her hands. Bulma bent down to comfort her.

Goten got slowly to his feet. "Th...thank you," he said. "Thank you, Shenron. For everything."

"YOU ARE WELCOME. YOU WILL NOT SEE ME AGAIN." His voice grew softer as his form became more transparent. "GOODBYE." With a final word, he receded back into the clouds. The sky returned to its natural state, the moon shining brightly.

The only sound was Chi-chi and Bulma sobbing and hugging each other. Videl put her arms around Gohan, and he flinched.

"Sorry," said Dende, coming forward and healing Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

Hercule stood up. "Wow," he whispered to himself. "Goku...dead?" Buu nodded.

Pan got up and ran to her parents. Goten, Trunks, and Bra went to their mothers to comfort them. Yamcha and Tenshinhan went to join Krillin's family, to talk with them. Piccolo looked up at the stars, his arms folded, thinking. "Good job, Goku. Vegeta."

Uub said nothing. He looked around at the display of emotion before him, his eyes narrowed, wanting to scream. Instead, he turned around, ran to the edge of the lookout and, with an outburst of ki, blasted off into the night sky. Earth mourned Goku and Vegeta. People from all over the planet came to attend their funeral. People Goku had helped long ago, those who had witnessed Vegeta distract Cell in the islands before he destroyed them, and anyone who had seen glimpses of their spectacular battles over the years. Those who did not know about them soon heard the stories and wanted to pay their respects.

Everyone gathered far in the north, at the site of Goku's grandfather's house. Chi-chi, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Bra, Pan, Hercule, Buu, Uub, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar were at the front of the crowd. Behind them stood Dende, Mr. Popo, Kibitoshin and the Elder Kaioshin. Countless others stood around them, big, small, old and young, coming to say their final goodbyes to Earth's greatest heroes.

Gohan stood with his arms around Videl and Pan, who pressed her face against his chest. Chi-chi was sobbing openly, and Bulma, after a few moments, broke down as well. Yamcha stepped forward and put his arm around her; seeing this, Trunks walked past them and casually tripped Yamcha.

"Sorry," said Trunks, not looking at him. His eyes were fixed on Vegeta's empty grave.

Master Roshi stepped up and said a few words about Goku and Vegeta's extraordinary enthusiasm for improving themselves; Uub spoke of all Goku had taught him and done for his village; Trunks praised his father for the transformation he had made in his years on Earth; Krillin talked about their dedication to protecting the Earth and all its inhabitants; Piccolo mentioned their great rivalry and friendship, and said goodbye to them both; and Gohan sent them off with a few ki blasts to the sky.

When all was said and done, everyone went home except for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub, who wished to remain behind for a little longer. Everyone hugged them and reluctantly left. Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, said goodbye, and flew off. The four of them stood there.

"So that's it," said Gohan quietly. "They're gone."

"No," said Uub forcefully. "Not gone. We won't forget them. Earth won't forget them. We'll make sure of it."

"Yeah," said Goten. "But for now, we have to move on."

"What are you going to do, Goten?" asked Trunks.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I should help Mom for a little while, but I think it's time I got my own place. I'll have to look for a job."

Gohan nodded. "We can help you as long as you need, Goten."

"Thanks," said Goten. "But I don't need money. Mom's got enough for herself, and I'll be fine."

"All right," said Gohan, satisfied. "I need to get back to my family. I'll see you guys again soon."

"Yeah, I should get back too," said Trunks, with a last look at the uninhabited graves of Goku and Vegeta. They turned to go.

"We can't stop training, you know," said Uub suddenly. "At least enough to keep up our strength. You never know when something else is going to happen."

Trunks nodded and smiled. "And without the Dragonballs, we can't afford any losses." With a final wave, he and Gohan flew off toward West City.

"Bye, Goten," said Uub. "I'm heading back to my village for now. I don't know if I'll be seeing you all as often."

"I kind of figured," said Goten. "He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

Uub nodded, keeping his eyes fixed firmly upward, and his lip steady. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. "Just...keep fighting, OK?" And he blasted off into the distance.

Goten watched him go. He started to walk away, but turned back to his fathers' grave. "Check it out, Dad," he said, throwing a few lightning-quick punches and kicks in various directions. A kind of lightness seemed to come into his chest. He smiled, sighing to himself. Turning back toward the west, he jumped into the air and sped away, laughing the whole time.


	30. Epilogue: The Saiyans' Legacy

**_Epilogue – The Saiyans' Legacy_**

"_Welcome to the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai!_"

The stadium erupted in applause. Fighters from all over the globe stood around the ring, flexing their muscles and waving. The young announcer of the Budokai flashed a smile to the crowd and yelled over them. "_We've got quite a set of fighters this time, folks! This is sure to be one of the most exciting tournaments in a hundred years!_"

Son Gosai sat in the front row, his hands clasped together in front of his mouth. He didn't care for the senseless commentary of the announcer. He wanted to get to the action. About forty, his dark hair hung all around his face and a few inches down his neck.

"Getting impatient, Gosai?" asked Cuchita from his right side. She was thirty-five and had short, neat blue hair. Gosai gave her a slight smile.

"A little," he said.

"Makes sense," said Cuchita. "This part is pretty boring. I wish he'd just announce the first match. You know they're fighting in the first round, right?"

"Of course," said Gosai, still looking at the ring. "They were bound to fight each other eventually, so it's good that they're first. Gives the other fighters a chance to get into the higher rounds."

His grandmother leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder from his left side. "Gosai," she said. "You've trained him well, haven't you?"

Gosai turned to her and smiled. Her face was old and wrinkled, and her hair gray, but she still resembled her younger self.

"I've done the best I could, Grandma," he said, holding up his right arm pathetically. "Although I can't fight much anymore."

"Nonsense," said Pan. "That maimed arm of yours can't stop you when you really need it. You should have fought in the Budokai."

Gosai turned back to the ring with a sigh.

"The only reason he entered last time was to fight my husband," said Cuchita to Pan. "He was the only one who ever gave him a challenge."

"Yeah," said Gosai. "Yuroke was a great fighter. Even though he didn't have any Saiyan blood in him. It's too bad..."

"Yeah," said Cuchita, looking down. "And you lost your wife so many years ago. It must have been hard."

"Mmm," said Gosai. "But we get by."

Cuchita smiled at him. He smiled back. They held their gaze for a few moments.

"_Now, let's bring out the contestants for the first match!_" yelled the announcer, and the stadium erupted again. Gosai and Cuchita snapped their heads away from each other, looking at the ring.

"_Ten years old, coming from a small town to the north, and competing in his third tournament, it's Son Goku!_"

Cheers as Goku ran into the ring, looking excited. He wore a bright red gi with the sleeves cut off, and a red headband in his hair.

"_Folks, it might be more appropriate to call this boy Son Goku Jr. After all, he is the great-great-great-grandson of the original Son Goku!_" The crowd positively exploded with cheers as the announcer pointed at the giant statue behind Goku Jr, attached to the top of the wall on that side of the ring. It showed Goku, in the gi of the Turtle School, his hands on his hips and smiling happily. Below it was the caption, SON GOKU, HERO OF EARTH.

"_And Goku's opponent, also ten years old, and from the same town, it's Vegeta Jr!_"

More cheers as Vegeta Jr. ran into the ring. He wore the same gi as Goku, but had taken the shirt off. He had a tight yellow t-shirt on instead.

"_What are the odds that this young man would also be the great-great-grandson of the original Vegeta!_" boomed the announcer, as the crowd applauded again. "_This is sure to be an action-packed fight!_" Attached to the top of the opposite wall was another statue. This one depicted Vegeta, in his old Saiyan battle suit, with his arms folded across his chest, a cocky grin on his face. The caption beneath it read VEGETA, PRINCE OF SAIYANS.

Gosai squinted at Vegeta Jr. "Cuchita," he said slowly. "Did you...style his hair?"

"Well, of course!" said Cuchita defensively. "I wanted him to look just like his great-great-grandfather! Besides, Goku's hair is the same as that statue behind him!"

"Yeah," said Gosai. "But his is always like that. I didn't do anything to it." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"But I have something to ask _you_, mister," said Cuchita suddenly. "Vegeta is wearing the same gi as Goku. The bottom part, anyway. Have you been training him without telling me?"

Gosai cracked a smile. "He came to me. He wanted to keep being trained, even though his father...you know..."

Cuchita turned back to the ring. She felt a combination of annoyance and pride for her son. She smiled.

"Are you ready, Vegeta?" called Goku Jr. from across the ring.

"Definitely!" called Vegeta Jr. enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see how this turns out!"

"Yeah!"

"_Fighters get ready!_" boomed the announcer. The two boys readied themselves, getting into their stances. They waited.

"_FIGHT!_"

"All right!" cried Goku Jr. enthusiastically. He ran at Vegeta Jr. as fast as he could. They collided with a _bang_ and began fighting furiously.

"Hahaha, yes!" laughed Vegeta. He always had the most fun fighting Goku, and it was exhilirating to fight in front of so many people. "Take this!"

He swept his leg forward, tripping Goku, who landed on his back. Vegeta jumped up, preparing to land on his opponent's legs. Goku shot his legs up at the last second and hit Vegeta in the chest. Vegeta sailed upward; Goku got to his feet and flew upward, following him.

"_Will you look at that, folks!_" cried the announcer. "_Only ten years old, and they've already mastered flying! These boys certainly live up to their names!_"

Vegeta righted himself in midair and blocked Goku's punch. He countered with a kick of his own, striking Goku across the face. "Ow!" yelled Goku, as he quickly flipped over and shot a large ki blast at his friend. It hit Vegeta in the face; he covered his face with his hands, and Goku rushed forward, slamming both hands down onto Vegeta's back. He crashed to the ground.

"Ooh!" yelled Cuchita from the stands. "Go Vegeta! Get back up, c'mon!"

Goku Jr. looked down at his friend, lying on the ground. He looked puzzled.

"Huh? What's taking him so long?" he said.

"_Vegeta Jr. seems to be down!_" yelled the announcer. The crowd was silent, staring. "_Starting the count! 1! 2! 3! 4!_"

"Don't do anything stupid, Goku," muttered Gosai to himself.

"Hey, Vegeta!" yelled Goku. "Get up!" He raced downward at top speed. A few feet from the ground, Vegeta flipped back onto his feet and fired a massive ki beam straight upward. Goku covered his face as he was forced upward. When the beam had dissipated, Goku floated in the air, his headband blown off and his shirt torn.

"Hey! No fair!" he cried. He raced back downward and ought furiously with Vegeta again. They exchanged punches and kicks faster than the crowd could follow. After a few moments, Vegeta kicked Goku in the chest, and he went bouncing along the ground, close to the edge of the ring. He jumped to his feet just in time to see Vegeta flying toward him, arm withdrawn.

Cuchita leapt to her feet excitedly. "Go, go, go!"

Gosai gripped the back of the seat in front of him and leaned forward. "Here it comes..."

Vegeta was only a few feet away.

"Any second now..." murmured Gosai.

Vegeta brought his fist forward. "HAAAAAA!" he yelled.

"YAAAH!" screamed Goku as he threw his arms and head back. A flash of light emanated from his body, and his hair flew upward, as though from a gust of wind, as it turned golden. Vegeta's fist crashed into his face, but did nothing. Goku stared at Vegeta, his face intense. Then, with one swift movement, he stuck out his tongue. "Nyah!"

Gosai laughed. Pan looked at him.

"Gosai, did you teach him to become a Super Saiyan?" she asked, with an amused expression.

Gosai shrugged noncommitally. "I did it in front of him once," he said. "I had a feeling he might figure it out." He was beaming.

"Cheater!" yelled Vegeta Jr. accusingly. Goku punched him in the face, and he sailed across the ring, clear to the other side. In midair, he burst into a Super Saiyan as well, turned around, and flew back toward his friend.

Gosai's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't teach _him_, though," he said.

"You...you didn't?" asked Cuchita in bewilderment. "But...I mean, I never...so who...?"

"You're a good friend, Goku," said Gosai approvingly.

"Aw, yeah!" yelled Goku excitedly. "Now we can really get this fight started!" He flew to the center of the ring to meet Vegeta, and they collided again. Shockwaves rippled from them, fading by the time they reached the stands. The people in the stands were jumping in their seats.

"_Incredible!_" yelled the announcer over the din. "_S-simply incredible! In all my time at the Budokai, we've never had such an intense battle!_"

Now Gosai, Cuchita and Pan were watching as intently as everyone else. Goku and Vegeta were fighting at blinding speeds. Goku kicked his opponent downward, and he crashed into the ground with an enormous impact. The stadium floor, however, remained intact; thanks to some help from Kibitoshin, Gohan had arranged to have the stadium rebuilt with materials from Planet Mutek many years before.

Vegeta jumped back up, uppercutting Goku and kicking him toward the edge of the ring. Goku landed on his hands and sprung back to his feet, firing a series of ki blasts that Vegeta dodged one by one. Goku flitted out of view. Vegeta looked around, confused, until Goku appeared above him, slamming both feet into his back. Vegeta managed to grab Goku's legs as he went downward, and swung him back into the floor. Goku skidded, but remained standing, and Vegeta landed on his stomach. He got back up, panting.

"Let's do it like this!" he breathed, throwing his hands out to the sides, as two ki balls formed in them. Goku's face lit up.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, cupping his hands at his sides.

Gosai closed his eyes, smiling and shaking his head. "Showoffs," he said.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." said Goku as loudly as he could.

Vegeta brought his hands together. "FINAL FLASH!" he screamed.

Standing on opposite ends of the ring, the two boys fired their attacks.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

The enormous beams shot from their hands and collided in the center. The audience gasped.

"_Unbelieveable!_" boomed the announcer. "_How will this turn out!_"

Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. pushed with all their might. Their beams inched slowly back and forth across the center of the ring. They could feel their feet sliding backward with the effort to push their beams forward. Everyone in the crowd was standing straight up and staring with baited breath. Even the announcer seemed dumbstruck as he looked on.

"Hrrrrk!" grunted the two fighters as they poured more power into their blasts. They dug their feet into the floor to get a better stance.

Finally, they both stopped. The energy dissipated, and Goku and Vegeta stood facing each other, out of breath. They were still standing straight up.

"Wow," said Vegeta. "This is the best fight I've ever had!"

"Definitely!" said Goku. "Ready for more!"

"You bet!"

"_Uh..._"

Goku and Vegeta snapped their heads toward the announcer. He was turning his head from one to the other in utter confusion, his mouth hanging open. The people in the stands were muttering to themselves and pointing at the two of them.

Perplexed, Goku and Vegeta looked down. Their eyes popped as they saw that they were both standing with their feet planted firmly outside of the ring.

"Wha--!" they yelled simultaneously.

"_Wh-which one of them landed outside first?_" asked the announcer. Shouts of "Goku!" and "Vegeta!" came forth from the crowd. The announcer was sweating and clearing his throat. He wiped his brow.

"_Well, it seems that both contestants landed outside the ring at the same time! Can they both be disqualified? Let's confer with the judges!_" Two men in robes emerged and began to speak quickly with the announcer. Goku and Vegeta reverted back to their Base forms, shrugging.

After a few moments, the announcer turned back to the crowd, speaking enthusiastically into his microphone once again. "_Ladies and gentlemen! Our judges have decided that both contestants will move on to the semifinals! They will have another battle at the start of the second round to determine who will take the fourth spot! Now, let's move on to the next match!_"

Goku and Vegeta met Gosai, Cuchita, and Pan in the fighters' room.

"That was amazing!" cried Cuchita, hugging Vegeta tightly.

"Aw, Mom! Quit it!" yelled Vegeta, squirming in her arms.

"Wonderful job, both of you!" said Pan warmly. Gosai put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well done," he said simply. "Boys...listen to me. Kami-sama wants to see you."

Goku and Vegeta stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "What?" asked Goku in wonder.

"Kami-sama?" asked Vegeta. "Really?"

"Yes," said Gosai. "He wants to see all of us. And since it looks like you two have a break for a while, I think now would be a good time to see him."

"All right!" said Goku. "Sure, let's go now! Wow! Kami-sama! I can't believe it!"

Gosai led the way up to the lookout. Cuchita followed him, carrying Pan, and Goku and Vegeta flying on either side of her. After flying for a few minutes, they could see a tiny speck above them.

"There it is!" said Vegeta excitedly, pointing.

They reached the lookout a minute later. Dende was waiting for them. He stooped slightly, and wrinkles had begun to line his face, but he smiled warmly at Gosai as they approached.

"Welcome, Pan, Cuchita, Gosai," he said in a tired-sounding voice. "I hope you all are well."

"We're fine, Dende," said Gosai respectfully. "Boys, this is Dende, the God of Earth."

"H-hello," they said slowly, looking up at Dende. Dende greeted them as well.

"Here," he said then. "Let me show you why I have called you here. Popo, do you have them?"

Mr. Popo strode forward from the shadows, holding a red cushion on which rested seven perfectly round stones. "Here, Kami," he said.

"Wonderful!" said Dende, taking the cushion and putting it gently on the ground in front of him.

"Dende," said Gosai. "Are...are those...?"

"Yes!" said Pan, her face shining.

"These are what will soon be Earth's Dragonballs," said Dende.

"Dragonballs?" asked Vegeta. "Wait...I think I heard about those..."

"Yeah!" said Goku. "If you get them all together you can get the power to grant wishes, right?"

Dende chuckled. "Not quite," he said. "Once all seven are in the same place, you may summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to grant you one wish. Just one. The last set of Dragonballs were destroyed one hundred years ago on this day. I have spent over three months preparing these ones for proper use, and now they are finally ready."

The five of them looked on as Dende stooped over the stones and said a short incantation in the Namekian language. With a brilliant flash of light, the balls glimmered orange, each with a different number of red stars inside.

"Whoa!" yelled Goku excitedly. He rushed forward to grab them, but just as he did so, there was another flash. The Dragonballs flew up into the air, and shot off in seven different directions.

"They have scattered to the ends of the Earth," said Dende, watching the last of them fade into the distance.

"But how do we find them?" asked Vegeta.

Before answering, Dende looked at Cuchita, at her neat blue hair and face so much like Bulma's. He almost expected her to pull out a Dragon Radar and begin the process all over again. She did not, however; she merely looked quizzically at Dende. Satisfied, he turned back to the boys.

"You'll just have to look," he said with a smile.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. "Okay!" they cried enthusiastically, and flew up into the air, chasing each other and laughing as they flew off over the horizon, to begin their hunt.

"Boys! The Budokai!" Gosai called after them. But they were gone. He shook his head.

"Dende," said Pan, "what about everything that happened back then? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Dende watched the spot where Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. had disappeared. "Yes," he said after a moment. "They have no way of finding the Dragonballs very easily. And it doesn't seem as though you'll need to use them as often, either. The world is generally peaceful now. The Saiyan blood in those boys is so diluted with human blood that they won't be destroying any planets any time soon. The worst I could imagine is a large city, if they put a lot of effort into it. No, I think the Universe will remain safe for quite some time."

Pan sighed happily. "I hope so," she said.

She, Cuchita and Gosai left. Dende watched them go. Then, with a light heart, knowing that the Dragonballs were now as they were meant to be, he turned and walked slowly back to his spot, watching over the Earth.

**THE END**


End file.
